A Marriage of Convenience
by albe-chan
Summary: A union that starts as a marriage of convenience, for both partners, quickly becomes so much more for them both. And even though they both get what they want, they learn that they can only find what they need in each other. MATURE. Next-Gen. Historical AU. Non-Magic AU. LilyScorpius.
1. Chapter 1

**A Marriage of Convenience**

written by: albe-chan

**DISCLAIMER**: This is a work of fiction and I do NOT own Harry Potter or any of the characters mentioned, and any coincidence with real life is purely coincidental. This work may contain MATURE THEMES, such as coarse language, mature subject matter (mentions of sex, nudity, etc.), and/or violence. Please, if you are not over the age of 18, or of majority in your country, DO NOT READ THIS! You have been warned!

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**: Even though I should probably be working on the two dozen or so other unfinished fictions I have on the go, I'm in the mood to start something new, so here we go! NextGen AU-ness ahead! 'I won't just conform, no matter how you shake my core...' Cheers!

XXX

Lily Potter waved her fan lazily as her eyes scoured the crowded ballroom for the one person she'd come to dance with. It was only her fifth official outing after making her curtsy to the Queen and entering into London's _ton_, and although it wasn't quite her Season debut, there were still many people present she hadn't gotten formal introductions to at Lady Parmeter's ball. Lily, however, didn't care a jot about the nameless faces she hadn't formally met yet, save one. She'd met the man she searched for before, but that had been going on four years ago, when she was only fifteen. Now all she wanted was a formal introduction to him, and for him to ask her to marry him.

Unlike several other young ladies her age, Lily wasn't convinced she was in love with the gentleman she sought. In fact, she was steadfastly certain she wouldn't ever be in love, and definitely not with the man who she hoped might one day be her husband. She knew the chances of finding a love match, on top of everything else she wanted from a marriage, would be almost impossible, and she wasn't naive or foolish enough to dream of it, despite her age.

Lily had grown up rather fast, both her parents dying in a horrible carriage accident when she was ten. She'd been brought up, after that, by her stuffy Aunt Hermione and Uncle Ronald, both of whom were the highly respectable, highly religious, and thoroughly, awfully dull sort. Her older brother Albus, who had just reached his majority as the Earl of Hastings by this point, had been deemed unsuitable by her Aunt and Uncle to care for her, and so her relatives had taken her into their own home, forcing her to leave the estate she'd grown up at, and the governess she'd adored. Upon her arrival at her new home, Lily had been put under the care of Madam Drear, who was stern-faced and terrifying to ten year old Lily, and who had made it her life's mission to ensure the young lady 'lived up to her name'. And her new governess had seen to it by sheer force of will that Lily would become a genteel, thoroughly proper, and utterly complete lady accomplished at needlepoint, drawing, reading and reciting passages from her Bible, playing the pianoforte, and everything else the older woman deemed suitable hobbies.

From that day, no longer did Lily run about outside, making wildflower wreaths or simply lying in tall grass watching the clouds, or on rainy days, running around the house playing pirate captains or just spending hours voraciously reading any book she could get her hands on. From almost the moment her parents had died, Lily had been stripped of her freedoms, forced literally kicking and screaming at times to become a dull, lifeless doll of a lady without thought, opinion, or temper. For the first several years, Lily had rebelled, doing her utmost to make life as miserable for Madam Drear as she herself felt, being caged and tamed. And in fact she had come close, on several occasions, to having her governess abandon her, but then her Aunt and Uncle would offer the middle-aged woman a pay rise, and she would be bought into buckling down yet again to taming her charge.

Finally, at sixteen, Lily had found a means to end the entrapment, in realizing that she could marry into a place where she could have her own household, and her own life, and at last be free to do as she pleased. Of course there would be her husband, a faceless person who only figured into her plans as the vessel to transport her from her own personal hell, but as far as she had been made aware, all he would want her for was the odd occasion when he might want to sire children. Madam Drear had made it crystal clear that marital relations were neither to be enjoyed, or partaken in for any other reason than the initial consummation and then only to beget heirs, and that she would only be expected to lay there silently enduring the discomfort and be gifted with children. Lily, having little exposure to the outside world save from a carriage or church pew or the odd visit with her Aunt Hermione's stuffy friends, figured she could handle that.

After she had come to her realization, Lily had striven to embody Madam Drear's ideal vision of a young lady, and by her eighteenth birthday, she'd managed to convince the stout, grey woman she was ready to debut into Society. Alas, her Aunt and Uncle did _not_ feel she was ready, though Lily rather suspected it was because they'd been away from London so long she knew they hadn't a clue how to sponsor or guide her, and had made her wait an entire extra year in the school room. Now, however, Lily, with her Aunt and Uncle's blessing and under the watchful eye of Madam Drear, who was now her companion of sorts, had been sent to London, to live in her brother's house there and be sponsored by her almost-ancient spinster Aunt Penelope, for her debut and the following Season.

Lily, at her first ever _ton_ event, had been horribly nervous, feeling starkly noticeable with her bright red hair and the new, very womanly gowns she'd been instructed to purchase. However, having her brother as her escort had calmed her, and he introduced her to several other young ladies making their debuts. After that first night, Lily had realized the gowns she had thought so revealing were rather modest in comparison with the majority she'd seen, and she'd been very aware that there were several gentlemen who greeted her brother with friendly familiarity he purposely did _not_ introduce her to.

Despite being entirely green, Lily was perceptive enough to know that those gentlemen were probably what she'd heard referred to in hushed, scandalized tones as rakehells, and although she wasn't entirely sure what it meant, she imagined being handsome was a requirement, as many of them were decidedly good looking. This night, however, the young redhead was on a mission after hearing a conversation between her older brother and his very good friend the previous evening.

She'd stayed home from an evening at the theater, telling her brother she had a headache, but in reality having been forbidden after Madam Drear had heard what play they planned seeing, claiming it was 'unsuitable for a respectable young lady', as so many things were. She'd snuck down to the library when she heard her brother come home, planning to tell him she rather had wanted to go and why she'd lied, but before she opened the door there came the voice of another gentleman. Afraid but curious, she had listened at the door as Albus and his good friend Scorpius Malfoy, the Duke of Remington, had talked candidly.

"Come now, Scorpius, you act as though you have had a death sentence put over you. Is it really so terrible to consider settling down?"

"I may as well have," drawled a deep voice in return. "I have no need of a wife, and no desire to settle down."

Albus had laughed. "Well, my friend, it shall be a sad day when they take you to gallows, then. I fear the other gentlemen may try to cast me in your role of being the most notorious of the scandalous."

"What I need," the Duke had replied, sounding as though he were speaking of dreams, "is a woman who is content to sit in the country, leave me to my wiles here in London, and be attractive enough to bed so that my mother will cease in demanding I procreate before she dies."

Lily, whose heart had been almost beating out of her chest, had snuck back upstairs at that point, lying awake in her bed until long into the night, wondering how in the world she was going to get him to marry her. She never heard her older brother's response.

"I feel damn sorry for whoever that woman ends up being," he drawled. Malfoy had raised a brow at him. "You want a business arrangement, and all women want is romance."

Scorpius had then grinned and drank some of his brandy. "Have faith, friend, I have no doubt there are countless fathers and mothers out there who wouldn't mind seeing their daughter a Duchess."

Lily's fan snapped closed as she spotted the tall, leanly muscled blond across the room. She smoothed invisible wrinkles from her favourite dress, one that showed a hint of _cleavage_, and was the perfect shade of blue to enhance her dark red hair, and glanced across to where her brother stood, only a few feet away, talking politely to the older sister of one of Lily's tentative new friends. She could only assume Malfoy wasn't the best of company, because when she had asked Albus at breakfast if he thought Lord Remington was in London, as she'd had a brief acquaintance with him so very many years ago and she wouldn't mind meeting him, her brother had given her a stern, quelling look and told her vaguely he would look into it.

She looked back at Malfoy, and felt her cheeks go pink when she noticed he was staring at her. She gave him a slow smile, opened her fan with a flick of her wrist, and wafted air over herself as she forced her lungs to keep functioning. He was _definitely_ better looking than when she'd last seen him, although whether that was because he'd gotten better with age, or because at fifteen she just hadn't been fully able to appreciate him, she wasn't sure. Even from a distance, she could see his bright, quick silver eyes, the way his blond hair shimmered in the candlelight, and his wide-shouldered, narrow-waisted, and perfectly muscled physique, even under his clothes.

Turning away, Lily moved to put a hand on Albus's arm, trying not to look too pleased. "Oh, Albus, what a funny coincidence," she said as he turned to her, "do you remember how I was asking about the Duke of Remington?" Instantly her brother's green eyes hardened, along with his mouth. "I believe I just saw him, just there," Lily continued airily, and directed her brother's eyes toward where she'd seen Malfoy. As the redhead turned with him, she sucked in a breath as the tall blond loomed before her, his magnetic gaze capturing her own.

"I do believe my eyes are deceiving me," he said in his deep, velvety voice, then flicked his gaze to Albus and half-smiled. "Certainly this lovely creature cannot be your sister, Potter."

Lily could tell her brother wasn't pleased, but proper social protocol dictated she now be formally introduced. "Indeed," he replied coldly. "Does it not make you feel positively _ancient_ to know my little sister is now nineteen?" He turned to Lily, "Lily, may I present Scorpius Malfoy, the Duke of Remington? Malfoy, my sister, Miss Lily Potter."

The blond made her a little bow and Lily curtsied respectfully. "I remember you from meeting you only very briefly some years ago," she said politely. "Though I almost didn't recognize you, truthfully, as you are so positively ancient now."

Malfoy smiled down at her, silver eyes flitting down her lithe frame and back up, as though regarding her in a new light. "Although I am certain to be disappointed, I cannot help but ask if you have a partner in the next set of dances?" he asked, and Lily had to take a couple deep breaths to maintain her composure. She silent thanked all her lucky stars and God and Lady Parmeter for throwing the ball, along with whatever else she could think of, that for once Fate seemed to be on her side.

She looked over at her brother, whose eyebrows had drawn together. "Alas, Albus has promised me I can show off my dancing skills with him."

"Come now, Potter," Scorpius said, taking Lily's hand and laying it on his sleeve boldly, "if your sister is a skilled dancer she requires a skilled partner to show her off to her best advantage. Besides, I do believe you owe me a favour." And without waiting for her brother to say anything, the tall blond lead her out onto the dance floor.

"I do hope Albus is not angry with me," Lily murmured as they waited for the music to begin.

"I doubt very much he will be angry with you, Miss Potter." He leaned down and added in a much quieter voice, "He very probably will be furious at me though."

"Why?" she whispered. Just then the music started up, and they began dancing.

It was several minutes before Malfoy replied, but he grinned wickedly as he murmured, "Because you are his little sister and I am going to ask you if you will marry me."

Shock rendered Lily numb for several moments, and she could hardly concentrate on the dance steps. "Why would you want to marry me, sir?" she asked at last, even though her heart was pounding and a very large part of her wanted to simply shout yes. "You do not even know me."

His smile was dazzling. "I would say because you are beautiful, but I fear you already know that, and I would also say because I love you, though I doubt you would believe that."

Somehow, Lily found herself smiling in return. "And so the truth, then?"

"If you prefer," he said, looking bored, but his gaze was calculating. The dance broke them apart for some time, and Lily tried to tell herself she had to be level-headed and calm, and if he told her the truth, she would say yes to him. If not...well she didn't know. It was difficult to reign in her excitement.

At last they came back together, but nothing else was forthcoming and Lily had lost her nerve a little. And then the dance was over, and Scorpius merely lead her over to a bench inside an alcove. "Are you certain you want to hear the truth, Miss Potter?" he asked, looking very serious. He was sitting a perfectly respectable distance away, but Lily could feel a warmth emanating from him that made the little bench feel far too small for them both. "I ask out of respect that you are only nineteen, and a debutante, but also because you are Albus's sister. It is not a particularly happy truth."

She swallowed, trying valiantly to tamp down the awareness of him, and nodded. "If you are making a serious offer," she said as evenly as possible, even though she felt slightly dizzy and oddly excited, "then I would know the real reason you would do so."

His mouth curved upward on one side. "I ask you because I need to get married so that my mother does not follow through on her plan to not only cut me from her will, which would be no hardship, but bar me permanent access to my childhood home, my estate in the country, by willing it to a distant cousin. I would continue to draw income from the estate and the surrounding land, but that is not my main concern. Trivial though it may seem, I am rather attached to the place, and I am loathe to abandon it for good." He looked at her and she felt her heart beating out of control, but her mind was oddly clear. "If I am not married at the least, or preferably with an heir in the nursery, by the time I am thirty one, I will lose Malfoy Manor."

"You have not yet told me why you are asking _me_ specifically," she said. She needed to hear him say, again, that she would be free to live her life in the country once more, as she'd longed to do for so many years. To be free of always sitting _properly_ as a lady would, able to go running amok in the outdoors or whiling away the hours with a book, to be free without care, and also free of the judging eyes of Society she had experienced only briefly and loathed. To be free to do as she pleased without interference and judgement.

He arched a brow at her. "You are attractive enough that sex with you would be enjoyable and young enough that you should be able to produce me an heir or two."

The redhead had blushed horribly at the mention of sex, and even more profusely of the talk of _enjoying_ it, although she supposed that was yet another way how men differed vastly from women, if they were meant to enjoy such things. "Should I be inclined to accept, I would have you know now," she said firmly, trying not to feel mortified but still unable to fully look him in the eye, "that if I should have children, I would have them raised away from London and under my own supervision."

Her gaze focused on his full blown smile now. "And if you should somehow be delayed in that end or simply not be able to bear children? Would you then still be content to remain in the country alone?" His tone was laced with incredulity.

Her hazel eyes met his mocking silver ones, and a shiver went down her spine. "Yes." Both his brows went up.

"Forgive me," he said, looking almost comically shocked, and she couldn't fully smother the smile. "Was that yes to the question, or the conversational topic?"

"Both." She took a deep breath. "And since I can see that I have shocked you, I am going to walk back over to my brother now, and if you decide you are serious, you may call upon me at Hastings House tomorrow morning. Goodnight." She stood up gracefully and made her way to the other side of the dance floor to where Albus Potter was probably planning the methodical dismemberment of Malfoy. Her smile lasted all the way home and even though Albus asked her many times why she was grinning so foolishly, she could only shake her head.

XXX

Scorpius Malfoy frowned as he walked into White's early the next morning, feeling a bizarre combination of joy and dread. Joy, that after only a few hours of concerted effort, he had stumbled upon a woman who seemed more than eager to wed him and allow him to live his life in the swing of the _ton_ while she stayed far away at Malfoy Manor, and dread that said woman happened to be the much younger sister to one of his best friends. A best friend he knew would oppose such an arrangement.

"Ah, so you did dare show your face after all," Albus Potter said just as Scorpius had settled into a chair near him with his morning paper.

"Dare?" he repeated, grinning and raising a brow.

"Yes. Do you think I am foolish enough to not realize what you are trying to do?" Albus voice was deadly quiet, and when Scorpius met his eyes they were like frosty emeralds.

"And what, pray tell, am I doing, Potter?"

"I saw you talking last night with my sister. I will only say once that should you try anything, and I do mean _anything_ Malfoy, to put even the slightest blight on her good reputation, I will cheerfully swing for murdering you."

Scorpius grinned wider. "Does that include offering for her?"

Albus glared. "If I thought you were serious I would slap a glove in your face."

"Pity you do not appear to have gloves, Potter." He schooled his features into seriousness. "Did your sister tell you what we conversed about last evening?"

"She said only that you might be calling in the morning," Albus admitted grudgingly.

Scorpius smothered the laugh that rumbled up. Lily Potter was proving to be quite thoroughly entertaining, and he wasn't even sure in the cold light of morning if he was seriously considering marrying her. Certainly he had been shocked to the core last night when she'd told him yes she would marry him, and even more shocked when she'd admitted she would rather spend her life in the country away from London, raising his children and running his household or simply doing whatever it was women filled their spare time with. Of course then she had abruptly left him, but the niggling voice in his head that often acted his conscience told him her acquiescence was most probably because of her greenness. He doubted, once she got a taste of Society, she'd still be willing to live in exile, children or not. And yet, he was sorely tempted to simply take her at her word, marry the girl, and carry on with life, consequences be damned.

"Interesting," he murmured and Albus's brows threatened to become a single entity.

"What in the bloody hell is going on, Malfoy?" the dark-haired man snarled.

Scorpius looked at his friend and affected a shrug. "I asked your sister to marry me," he said quietly, half expecting Albus to jump out of his seat and try throttling him by his necktie.

Albus laughed darkly. "Let me guess, she told you in short order she was not the least bit interested?"

The blond raised a brow again and forced another shrug. "Not at all," he replied, sounding bored, and looked back at his paper. "She accepted with little hesitation." He felt, rather than saw, Albus become perfectly still. "Fear not, Potter, I have not filled your little sister's head with false notions of romance, either," he drawled. "She demanded the truth from me after I asked her, and I gave it. And then she said yes." When Albus didn't respond, he looked up, fearing the worst.

The green-eyed gentleman looked shell-shocked. "No."

The blond smiled slowly in return. "Indeed, she agreed. Should I make an offer to you formally now, or do you think it more appropriate to-?"

"I am saying no," Albus replied, lips barely moving.

"I do not think it is really your decision," he replied, once more arching a brow. He shook out his newspaper. "I would merely speak to you before proposing in earnest to maintain the necessary social proprieties."

"I will not allow it. You can count on it being a frigid day in Hell indeed that you wed my sister."

"Were you not the one, only two days ago, telling me it might not be so bad to settle down?" Scorpius murmured.

"Not with my sister!" Albus hissed. "She has lead a very sheltered life, Malfoy, and I will not allow you to-"

"Potter," Scorpius cut across him, his tone now positively dripping condescension, "I have already told you she has been made aware of my expectations, and since she appears to be comfortable, perhaps even eager for such an arrangement, I wonder if you think her stupid." He glared across at the furious other gentleman. "Or perhaps you think she has somehow been mistreated at the hands of your relatives if she wishes so badly to be married and away before the Season is over?" Albus matched the blond, glare for glare for a long moment, but he felt his anger dissipating quickly as his friend's words penetrated.

He was positive Lily was no fool, and he'd spent enough time with her to know she wasn't stupid, but neither was she that awful mixture of giggly, romantic youth that most girls her age seemed to embody. Lily was serious, and level-headed, and almost cold except for the rare burst of humour or wit. He thought back to the times he'd visited her before she was out in Society. She had always appeared the very picture of propriety, as his Aunt and Uncle had wished, though rather tamed from how he recalled her before their parents had died. As a child, she'd been cheeky and outgoing and possessed of a fiery temper to rival her red hair. After the accident, though Albus wasn't sure as he'd spent most of his time in London, or at various events in the country or by the seaside in summer, she had seemed to shrink in personality, even as she'd grown into a woman. Then he'd simply thought she was maturing. Now...

And now Albus really _did_ wonder if perhaps there had been something more, something deeper he had missed in his infrequent visits to his younger sister. _Had_ she been mistreated? He doubted it, knowing his Aunt and Uncle weren't cruel, but perhaps that governess of hers, a stout, spinster-ish woman who'd been a longtime friend of their Aunt's, had crushed her lively spirit. He felt suddenly guilty that he had not been there more, had not fought harder to have her with him through those formative years.

He frowned at Scorpius, disliking that he was being diverted from his anger at the blond. They had been friends a long time, and Albus knew Scorpius was the sort who had little qualms with drinking, gambling, and womanizing to excess, and oftentimes did things that were borderline unsavoury if the lure was tempting enough, but he was a good person, through and through. He just wasn't at all the sort of man he wanted for his sister. "I think I must have a talk with Lily," the green-eyed man said at last, rising from his chair.

"See you later," Scorpius said pointedly as the dark-haired gentleman exited the club, feeling distinctly nettled. He was aware that his offer of marriage to Lily, which was only the slightest in jest, for he had meant every word he'd said, would now be expected. Part of him hoped she would turn it down in the light of morning. She certainly met all the requirements he'd set for the wife he didn't really want, but it bothered him, now that he'd said the words, that Lily had so readily accepted what Albus had correctly termed a business arrangement. Hell, she had negotiated her terms even. What had made her so unique in wanting nothing of being a member of the _ton_? What sort of woman actually _wanted_ the life he had in mind for his wife?

He forced the thoughts from his head, shook out his paper once more and slumped a little in his chair. Despite his best efforts, Lily kept creeping back in. The vibrant hazel colour of her eyes, as though they couldn't quite decide to be brown or green, her willowy, well-endowed body that was obvious even under the layers of her very modest gown, and especially the way she'd smiled after she'd said that one word, "Yes." He had a feeling she was using him, somehow, some way, to her own ends, but for the life of him he couldn't figure it out.

XXX


	2. Chapter 2

**A Marriage of Convenience**

written by: albe-chan

**DISCLAIMER**: This is a work of fiction and I do NOT own Harry Potter or any of the characters mentioned, and any coincidence with real life is purely coincidental. This work may contain MATURE THEMES, such as coarse language, mature subject matter (mentions of sex, nudity, etc.), and/or violence. Please, if you are not over the age of 18, or of majority in your country, DO NOT READ THIS! You have been warned!

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**: Thanks so much for all the love and apparent excitement for this fic! It was started many, _many_ moons ago (and several laptops to boot, because I kill technology apparently) and it's not _quite_ finished being written yet. Let's just say, the death of one laptop, upon which this was completed once upon a time, made me very unwilling to look at the saved portions of this for a long while. But now it's been haunting me, and I want to finish it, so wish me luck, y'all! In the meantime, chapter two...

XXX

Lily was taking tea in the upstairs drawing room, a hoop with needlepoint stretched in it sitting discarded after only a few stitches on the settee beside her, Madam Drear gone off to call upon her sister, who was a nun, when Albus stormed in. "Lily, I want you to be completely honest with me," he said very gently, despite his entrance, and sat in the chair by the mantle.

Her brow furrowed ever so slightly. "Honest about what?" she asked. "Albus, I always tell you the truth, even if-"

"Did Malfoy ask you to marry him?" The redhead felt her cheeks flush pink.

"He did," she said with a small nod.

"And you accepted him?" Albus asked, his tone still very gentle.

Lily hesitated, setting down her cup and saucer slowly. "Albus, I do not think-"

"I already know the answer, Lily," he cut across her, sounding upset for the first time. She bit her lip and met his eyes.

"Then why ask?"

He ignored her question. "Why did you accept his proposal, Lily?" Albus asked her, reaching for her hand, holding it in both of his own. She felt the sting of tears and swallowed thickly.

"I do not think I should have to explain myself," she said, trying to get a handle on her emotions. "He is a titled gentleman, he is in need of a wife who can bear children to him, and to my understanding, he is wealthy enough to support me in the lifestyle to which I am accustomed."

Green eyes narrowed at her cool, detached logic. "He is also a rake of the worst sort, Lily. He will not be faithful to you."

She blushed a little more. She had been taught men had needs that she, as a woman, would never understand, and wasn't perturbed by the thought of her husband finding satisfaction for those needs with someone willing. If anything, she would prefer that arrangement and as little interruption of her life as necessary. "I do not think-"

"He will expect that you will stay out of sight in his country estate while he returns to the _ton_, and he will-"

"I already know, Albus," Lily said firmly, a hint of her temper leaking through her iron control. She modified her voice. "I do not _want_ to be in London, I do not _want_ to be a member of the _ton_, and I do not _care_ what Malfoy does if he is here and I am there."

"Why, Lily? Good God, you are only nineteen, you have barely lived a life outside the schoolroom, and yet you wish to go back into hiding? You deserve to go to balls, and the theater, and be escorted around town by a gentleman who wishes to show off your beauty and grace, not be stuck in a house with-"

She clenched her teeth together. She was furious Albus was trying to tell her, not so subtly as he might think, how to live her own life. She had done that for too long. "I wish to be lady of my own house, and have my _own_ life," she cut in frostily. Albus opened his mouth to speak, but she forestalled him with a hand. "I have lived the last nine years doing what someone else wanted me to do, and now that I may choose for myself, I am doing so. I am choosing to be something perhaps no other girls might want, but the fact remains it is _my_ choice to be -" She stopped herself, almost saying too much. "I will speak no more on this matter," she said quietly. Albus was looking at her, green eyes both curious and oddly sad. Lily bit her lip, feeling a surge of guilt. She didn't want Albus to feel sad for her. "Albus," she said very softly, "I know it may seem impossible for you to believe, but I truly think I might be happy as the Duchess of Remington, living in the countryside, and being away from the hustle and bustle of London. I have no need for anything more."

Her brother's face reflected his disbelief, but he sighed. "Your happiness is the most important thing to me, Lily." He pulled a handkerchief from his pocket and Lily realized two traitorous tears had escaped her eyes. She dabbed at them. "He plans to call later this morning. Shall I have you meet him in the library?"

"Yes," she said firmly, and picked up her saucer again as Albus stood and took his leave.

It was almost eleven when Lily was told the duke awaited her in the Library. She took a deep breath, smoothed her dress, and walked with steady legs and a thudding heart downstairs. When she entered the room, Scorpius was standing at the window, though his back was to the view of the garden, and he looked uncharacteristically solemn. "Lord Remington," she said quietly as she dipped politely and moved to sit on the settee.

"Miss Potter," he replied formally, giving her a tiny bow. He made no move to sit, and Lily doubted he would should she offer.

"You have come, so must still be serious, then," she said, looking at him expectantly.

"Indeed. And you have not changed your mind."

"I have not," she confirmed. She had the urge to giggle but suppressed it.

He moved away from the window, finally sitting beside her. Again, he was a respectable distance away, but she felt the warmth in the air around him almost sucking her in. "Then I believe we have come to an agreement," he said, half-smiling. She had the feeling he was testing her resolve, trying to sort out if she was bluffing.

"We have indeed," she said, and held out her hand cheekily, as though to shake his. His grin widened and he clasped her hand, bringing it to his mouth instead, and Lily had to suck in a breath as his lips brushed over her flesh, sending a jolt of electric awareness over her breasts and down between her legs.

"And now I shall ask you properly," he said in his deep voice that washed velvety smooth over her ears. "Lily, will you do me the honour of marrying me?"

She looked into his silver eyes and smiled, for the first time allowing the excitement of a new life just visible on the horizon to fill her. "Yes, I will."

"Excellent," he said, and released her hand. It felt oddly hot to Lily. "In a month's time, after the banns have been read, we shall be married, if that should be agreeable to you."

Her smile widened, eyes shining, and once again, Scorpius felt as though he had somehow been conned by her, but he wasn't exactly sure how. "That is most agreeable," she said pleasantly, then lifted a delicate red brow. "Does this mean you will be escorting me tonight to the Phillips' ball?"

Scorpius almost laughed. "I suppose it does. It would look rather poorly, after all, if the papers printed your betrothal to someone who was never seen in public with you for more than a dance."

Lily felt a mounting excitement that had nothing to do with a handsome date to a large, grand event and everything to do with the prospect of being married and _free_ of her Aunt and Uncle, and Madam Drear, and everyone, except possibly her future husband, who she knew wanted her only to retain ownership of his childhood home. It was as free as she could have possibly ever dreamed, and she was determined that nothing should ruin her dream.

At eight o'clock that night, she was on her fiancé's arm, in her best gown that made her feel self conscious with its scooped neck, very fitted waist, and short, puffed sleeves. It was a soft shade of turquoise that brought out the colour of her vivid hair that she'd had dressed more elaborately than ever, curling it into ringlets that slipped from her up-do and garnishing it with soft sprigs of lilacs and white lilies. She also felt self-conscious as several gentlemen eyed her blatantly and many ladies whispered to each other behind their fans as she passed. She could feel her cheeks going pink, but maintained a cool, dignified facade, smiling politely to the young ladies she had met before as they passed. Some of them looked shocked, most of them envious, and with only a handful of exceptions, they all turned to talk about her to friends and escorts.

"I should warn you," Malfoy said quietly, "that you may very well be subject to gossip in the coming month." He glanced down at her, unable to help his eyes from darting down to her modest amount of cleavage.

"I suppose that goes with the territory," she said pleasantly. He arched a brow and she smiled, her gaze slanting down and away from his eyes. "Are you not a rake? I admit I am not familiar with the term, but as Albus called you one, I imagine it must be true. And from what little I have heard of rakes, it is unusual for them to get married, no?" Her eyes looked up at him again, wide and dark-lashed, twin pools of hazel innocence. The blond found himself smiling crookedly.

"It is my belief that it takes one to know one," he said.

She frowned prettily. "Truly? Somehow I cannot see my brother that way." She had always assumed Albus would marry a woman he _loved_, and she doubted a man who loved his wife would find extramarital relations appealing. There were a long few moments of silence between them. "I think I must disagree with you," Lily said at last, drawing silver eyes down to her once more. She looked at him, still frowning ever so slightly, her full mouth pursed. "I cannot see Albus being unfaithful to his wife, should ever he marry." Scorpius burst out laughing and for a brief second she narrowed her eyes at him, then smoothed her expression to neutrality. "Is that observation amusing to you?"

"Indeed," he replied, and she noticed that when he laughed, tiny crinkles appeared at the corners of his eyes. "Lily," he said, drawing her closer, bending to murmur against her ear, "a rake is not man who commits adultery, but rather one who, frequently and in excess, enjoys the carnal pleasures of a woman's body." He watched her face turn red, and had the urge to laugh again. She was so very prim and proper, it was almost horrifying to think he would bed her in a month's time, but he was certain she had a beating heart and the passion her hair colour hinted at somewhere under too many layers of polish and refinement. If he admitted it to himself, he was rather looking forward to drawing it out of her. "And," he added, dropping the timbre of his voice, mouth whispering over the shell of her ear, "one who enjoys even more having a woman take carnal pleasure from himself."

Lily was certain she was about to boil herself to death from mortification. A large part of her was moderately horrified at the way he talked about _those things_ with such apparent ease and lack of bashfulness, and with a broad grin no less, but deep down, a teeny tiny part of herself she had repressed and ignored for many years, felt oddly excited. She had never heard it mentioned, before, that a woman _could_ enjoy such things, and she hurriedly squashed her train of thought before she embarrassed herself further. "Well then," she said shakily, trying to maintain her composure.

"Would you care to dance?" he asked smoothly, leading her toward the floor. She swallowed and pasted on a smile.

"I would," she replied, feeling thankful he had changed the subject.

Much later, as he handed her down from the carriage and walked her to the front door of Hastings House, she smiled radiantly up at him. "Thank you for a lovely evening," she said, the picture of politeness. He half-smiled back.

"You are most welcome. If it is agreeable, and the good weather we have been having holds, would you join me tomorrow afternoon for a walk in the park?" he asked politely. Lily had to bridle her mounting delight.

"That sounds delightful," she murmured, and moved to the door, then looked back at him. "I look forward to it," the redhead admitted, and then slipped inside, and Scorpius stared after her for a moment before heading back to his carriage. All evening, with the possible exception of when he'd shocked her with his revelations about rakehells, she had been outrageously pleasant and impeccably polite as he'd introduced her to several people of his own age, some of whom had wives of their own, and acted every bit the delighted fiancée to a duke. Scorpius, still, couldn't shake the feeling he was somehow missing something, some very crucial piece of knowledge about her intentions, and although he couldn't help show her loveliness off, he was beginning to wonder if he had made the right decision in asking Lily to wed him. He shook himself on the way home, sternly telling himself he was being daft, and that this would be a marriage of convenience he might not have a second chance at.

XXX

The morning of her wedding, Lily woke early, lying silently and unmoving in bed, unable to help grinning to herself as she realized this was the very last time she would wake up as Lily Potter. It was also the last time she would wake up in this bed and a shiver of excitement ran through her. The last month had been a whirlwind. Madam Drear, and her Aunt Penelope and Aunt Hermione, who upon hearing the news had rushed to London, had all planned the bulk of her wedding, and Lily had spent as much time as possible with her bridegroom, which wasn't hard. She rapidly found that Malfoy was a charming and doting escort when they went out, and a conversationalist extraordinaire when they were alone, and it was almost easy to while away the hours with him, talking about anything that came up, short of their marriage.

That was something the redhead pointedly avoided, half terrified that she would have to do her wifely duties with him, whatever they might be, and half beyond excited she would be achieving her greatest dream and goal with very little effort on her part. Indeed, it had seemed almost _too_ easy.

Lily dressed carefully in her newly purchased cream-coloured gown after bathing, her maid arranging her hair carefully into a neat chignon with orange blossoms woven in, and the redhead stared at her hands for a long moment. When she got downstairs, she felt a very tiny trickle of doubt, wondering if perhaps she was making a mistake, a grave mistake, but then pushed her fears aside. This was what she wanted, she told herself sternly, and smiled as Albus handed her up into his carriage, possibly for the last time. By the time they made it to the church, the redhead was calm, and prepared.

Albus lead her in, silent and stoic, but giving her a very brief glance to ascertain she wasn't in the slightest unhappy. She beamed at him, and whispered, "Fear not, my dearest brother, I know what lies ahead," and they started toward her soon to be husband slowly, many heads turning to look at her.

The ceremony was a blur to Lily, whose emotions couldn't seem to make up their mind, but her hand didn't shake as she signed the register, and she felt a sense of peace as she, at last, sat in Malfoy's barouche. For the first time, she looked up into the eyes of her bride groom, and her courage wavered a little as he looked back at her, silvery eyes assessing, a slow smile playing at the corner of his mouth. "I think," he said at last, as the driver whipped up the team, "we should seal the deal."

Lily merely stared at him, hazel eyes confused, but she said quietly, "Very well." The next thing she knew, he leaned in, pressing his mouth against hers almost chastely, although the redhead blushed almost to the roots of her hair, and many of the crowd cheered and whistled. As they pulled away he drew back, smiling down at her fully, and dragged a finger down her cheek.

"The true blushing bride," he murmured, then kissed her again briefly, making her face flame hotter and her heart pound delightedly.

The wedding breakfast afterward, held at Lord Remington's London home, was a long-winded, slightly horrifying, and moderately embarrassing time for Lily, but she bore through with exquisite manners and smiling joviality. By the time Albus was taking his leave her face was aching, but she didn't falter. "Lily," he said, giving her the piercing sort of look Lily remembered her father giving her, and she felt tears in her throat, "are you quite sure-?"

"Yes," she replied breathlessly, trying to stem the flow of emotion. "I know it seems unlikely, and I do not expect you to understand, but..." She looked down at the gold ring on her left hand, a symbol of her impending freedom, and the rush of emotion overwhelmed her. Albus handed her his handkerchief and she dabbed at her eyes. "I am quite sure I have made the right choice," she said at last, and gave her brother a watery chuckle.

He sighed and embraced her. He didn't understand, or fully believe her, but she was resigned to the fate she'd chosen, and there wasn't a thing he or anyone else could do about it. He was sad to see his sister going back into the country to rusticate, and although he vowed he would visit her more frequently than he had when she'd been young, he also vowed to himself that when he _was_ in London, should he even assume the tiniest impression Malfoy was somehow going against the vows he'd spoken in the church with his sister, he would be sure to slap a glove in the bastard's face. "I will miss you," he said quietly, and kissed her cheek.

Lily smiled, and with her normal good humour, said brightly, "I shall probably be too busy to miss you, but I shall promise to try, Albus."

XXX


	3. Chapter 3

**A Marriage of Convenience**

written by: albe-chan

**DISCLAIMER**: This is a work of fiction and I do NOT own Harry Potter or any of the characters mentioned, and any coincidence with real life is purely coincidental. This work may contain MATURE THEMES, such as coarse language, mature subject matter (mentions of sex, nudity, etc.), and/or violence. Please, if you are not over the age of 18, or of majority in your country, DO NOT READ THIS! You have been warned!

XXX

Lily slipped silently into the bedchamber where several candles had been lighted, and climbed onto the large bed with it's heavily embroidered coverlet and sheet turned down on both sides, and tried to tell herself it was duty alone that had her anxiously peeking at the door to the other dressing room. She had planned to lay herself there naked, to demonstrate she was ready to bear through the ordeal, but at the last moment, her nerves had overwhelmed her, and she'd slipped into her nightgown instead. It was the palest of blue, made from a soft, filmy material that clung to her, and was sheer enough to make her wish she had a dressing gown. It had been part of her wedding trousseau, the part Madam Drear had exited the fitting rooms for, leaving Lily to her own devices with only the fitting girl for advice. She'd been assured it was all the rage, and the colour would look beautiful on her, so she had reluctantly agreed. Now she was wishing she'd opted for something less revealing.

She laid on her back, closing her eyes to try and steel herself against what she knew was about to happen. It was her wedding night, after all. The consummation. She wasn't sure if she was more terrified or anxious. For Lily, the exact knowledge of whatever was coming was a complete and utter unknown. Growing up in such a restrictive household, any time she'd asked how babies were made, or anything remotely pertaining to such, she'd been simply told a woman lies down with her husband, does her duty, and is blessed with child if the Lord sees fit. Eventually she was told she would have to be naked, and that her husband would cause her pain and discomfort, but she would suffer through it silently and unmoving, and get with child. Everything else was pure mystery.

Of course Scorpius had not so subtly hinted that it might not be all terrible, that she might even be able to enjoy the marital act, but the redhead was unsure. Certainly good, respectable women didn't give in to _those_ sorts of urges, and she was convinced the pleasure he had mentioned she might have would be more just a lack of discomfort.

There was the sound of a door being opened and Lily couldn't muster the courage to open her eyes. What if her husband was _naked_? "I do hope you are not going to plead exhaustion, Lily," came the familiar deep, velvety voice. Her eyes snapped open, but she couldn't remove her gaze from the ceiling, and words had clogged in her throat. There was a long beat of silence. "Lily?" Finally, she turned her head to look at him, and huffed out a sigh of relief to see he was swathed in a dark burgundy dressing gown. His silver eyes caught her gaze and his head tilted very slightly to the side, as though trying to read her. "Are you nervous?" he asked very softly.

She licked suddenly dry lips, her heart threatening to beat out of her chest. "Yes," she said even softer in reply. A gentle smile tilted one corner of his mouth and turned his eyes molten. He finally moved from the doorway to his dressing room, and Lily felt herself tensing.

"I promise I am not going to hurt you," he said.

Her brow furrowed for a moment, then smoothed. "Alright," she said, and licked her lips again. "I am ready." Again the silence stretched.

"I am not interested in a doll for a wife, or lover," he finally said, arching a brow. His half-smile turned almost wicked and Lily swallowed. Her chest was almost heaving with some foreign emotion that made her feel hot all over, bothered, rash, and most of all, made the touch of her nightgown against her flesh feel restrictive and cloying. She sat up, unsure.

"I do not- I have never- That is to say-" The words seemed to get stuck in her mouth, and Scorpius took a deep breath, telling himself he had to be patient. He'd never had a virgin before, and although he'd been unsure, as he undressed, what he was in for, it certainly was not Lily now. Again, he'd been reminded of how innocently prim she was, and felt a little like the big bad wolf stalking a lamb. But when he saw her, the fabric of her nightgown accentuating her lean, womanly shape, iridescent in the candlelight that glinted gold on her long mane of thick red hair, lying in bed as though bracing herself for something unpleasant, his doubts had faded and he'd been irrationally turned on.

"Come here," he said, cutting through her rambling efficiently. She swung her legs daintily over the side of the bed and slid out, cheeks pink, eyes on the floor as she made her way toward him. Once she was close enough he tilted her chin up, brought his mouth down to hers, and kissed her very softly. He heard the intake of her breath and was amused. He wanted nothing more than to crush her against himself, but he didn't want to frighten her. She was very clearly uneducated, and he planned to take his time.

Scorpius felt Lily relax, her mouth softening, and deepened the kiss, his tongue teasing the seam of her lips, and brought one hand to her waist as she opened her mouth to him. He teased her for a long while, not quite pushing his tongue into the sweet depths of her mouth in a promise of what was to come, but the second he felt her body begin to yield to the newness, he pulled her closer, his other hand wrapping around her waist, and she groaned very softly in the back of her throat.

Lily's arms still rested to her sides, and the blond broke away suddenly. She opened eyes she hadn't realized she'd closed and felt a pang of disappointment. She had never been kissed until that morning, and most especially never like _that_, and the bizarre aching feeling in her body had risen tenfold before her husband broke away. He reached down, grasping her hands and drawing them up, palms against the silky fabric of his dressing gown, over his chest and shoulders. "What are you-?" He interrupted her with a searing, searching kiss, and she gripped his dressing gown, the fever pitch within her blazing anew.

"You need to trust me," he rasped as he kissed the corner of her jaw, and then her neck. She took a deep breath and gave into the overwhelming temptation to melt against him. He was solid, and very warm, and she let out the breath she'd been holding slowly as his hands came around to her lower back. His mouth captured hers again, stirring her uncertain arousal, scattering coherent thought. Lily couldn't help the low sound of smothered agony as she felt her body heating up in all the right places, her cheeks burning when she realized something hard was pressing against her belly.

"I trust you," she murmured as he moved to kiss her neck again, and giving in to temptation as she'd never once thought she'd do, she rose up onto her toes and smoothed her hands over the top of his shoulders as his own slid down, cupping her buttocks, and brought her fully against him. Her teeth caught her lower lip as his scraped erotically against the sensitive spot just behind her ear.

"Good. Remember that," he purred, and lifted her from the ground, bringing her back to the large, raised bed, and turned to sit on the edge with her on his lap. His hands ran up over her breasts, still through the fabric of her nightgown, and cupped their smooth, firm weight, thumbs brushing over her nipples, making her gasp, her hazel eyes wide. "Do you like that?" he murmured, silver eyes focused on her, and her lovely face, the play of emotions in her expressive eyes.

She nodded wordlessly, still biting her lower lip. He repeated the motion, this time more deliberately, and found himself grinning when her pupils dilated. She slid her hands from the back of his neck along the lapels of his dressing gown, released her lip, and tentatively slid her hands over his naked chest, licking her lips in an unwittingly seductive manner. Scorpius groaned and her eyes widened. "Does that hurt you?" she gasped in a tiny voice.

"In the most pleasurable way possible," he rasped, and thumbed her nipples again, moulding the smooth mounds of her breasts in his hands. She arched instinctively.

"That really does describe it," she murmured breathily, as though to herself, and he grinned, capturing her mouth again.

Lily closed her eyes, running on pure instinct, unsure of what might happen, or why she had a wriggling ache within her that she _needed_ satisfied, or why her husband's hands upon her caused it to intensify. She was breathing hard and shallow as her hands roamed over his chest, boldly pushing his gown open and the redhead could feel him hard against her, and as she moved against him, the ache peaking deliciously, she realized what must certainly happen. "Oh no," she gasped, going suddenly still. Certainly _that_ was not meant to go...

"What?" the blond asked, startled, pulling back from kissing her neck. She looked him directly in the eye.

"It is not going to _fit_," she whispered. Her cheeks were a dark pink, her wide eyes glassy, and her full mouth was looking plump and delicious.

He couldn't help but grin, just the tiniest bit. She really was, rather endearingly, horrendously uneducated apparently. "It will fit." He kissed her, and once again, it was the slow, gentle kind he'd begun with. She felt her heart lurch painfully as he buried a hand in her red hair, and then the other traced a slow, tempting circle around her nipple. Lily's eyes fluttered shut as he deepened the kiss, stoking the flames of her arousal.

The next thing she knew she was on her back in the center of the bed, and Scorpius had broken from her mouth to kiss down her neck once more. He was lying between her splayed thighs, his weight supported on his elbows. She gasped delightedly when he pushed the straps of her nightgown aside, brushing the flimsy material out of his way as his mouth blazed a heated trail from her collar bones to the space between her breasts. "Scorpius," she gasped, on fire with fervent desire and the tiniest shred of lingering embarrassment because it felt so _good_, there was no way it wasn't some kind of wrong.

"Yes, darling," he groaned, pulling away to look at her blazing hazel eyes, one of his fingers tracing a lazy path across the sensitive underside of one breast. "It is _extremely_ gratifying to hear you say my name that way."

She bit her lip, unable to precisely convey with words the way she was feeling. There was an aching _want_, and she felt consumed by it. She _needed_, and yet had no idea just what. Lily fought the urge to cry out and arched and wriggled in frustration. Scorpius dragged a thumb over her nipple and in the next moment, after she felt certain she might burst, his tongue snaked out and swirled over the hard, aching bud. Lily couldn't hold back the cry this time, and it erupted from her so unexpectedly she almost jumped. It was a high, sharp whimper of the pure wanting and needing and not knowing how to get.

Her husband grinned, then fastened his mouth over her nipple, his free hand teasing the other hard nub. "_Scorpius_," she moaned, feeling the aching building unbearably.

"Bloody hell, yes, Lily," he groaned as he broke away, moving to give the other nipple the same treatment, drawing another hoarse moan from deep in her throat. "I cannot wait," he murmured. She was unbearably attractive, and he didn't wait for her response as he pulled her nightgown completely off and burned the image of her, naked and beautiful and looking desperately aroused, into his memory.

He shrugged off his dressing gown, enjoying the way her soft hands roved over his nakedness greedily, the way she arched against his throbbing erection, wordlessly begging for him. He tried to tamp down the urge to lose control. "Forgive me," he breathed against her ear as he pressed himself into her.

For a moment, Lily was unsure what he'd meant, and arched against him again, but then she felt resistance. The heavy cloud of arousal lifted slightly, and her small hands braced on his powerful arms. "Scorpius, I-"

"You need to trust me," he murmured, and Lily tried to calm her body as he kissed her. He pressed forward more and there was a sharp pain that faded as quickly as it had flashed, and then she heard him groan as she stretched around him. For a moment he did not move, and Lily wondered if it was over. She wriggled very slightly, the hot wave of her arousal only slightly dampened by the shock of pain, and again, Scorpius groaned, and then began to withdraw from her. She bit back a sigh.

She hazarded a look into his eyes and saw him looking down at her, his mouth curved into a half-smile, and then he thrust back into her, hard, and she melted. She had never felt anything so wickedly, perfectly amazing, and then he pulled back and did it again, and she moaned. Her body was on auto-pilot as she lifted her hips to meet his next thrust, and she was barely aware of him growling her name.

And just when she thought it couldn't get any better, he moved faster, and faster, and she was a complete mess of moaning, writhing incoherence. But then he shifted, rumbling something low in his chest she couldn't catch, and thrust again, and something in Lily broke free, a tsunami of scalding, passionate, delectable _pleasure_ crashed through her, drawing one last hoarse cry from her lips.

Scorpius watched her lose herself in ecstasy and with one last thrust he gave in to his own orgasm, bucking and arching as he claimed her and she gripped him from within in the throes of her completion. He withdrew at long last, once coherency had returned, and rolled them so that she laid limp and thoroughly boneless atop him. Her eyes fluttered open as he drew the sheet and coverlet over them. "Is it always like that?" she murmured, sounding dazed, hazel eyes heavy-lidded as she lifted her head to look at him, red hair mussed in a halo around her face.

He smoothed her hair from her face and grinned. "Sometimes better," he replied. She sighed, closing her eyes once more and lay her head down on his chest.

"I do not believe I could handle better," she mumbled, and then dropped promptly off to sleep.

When Lily woke, she thought it was morning, and her first thought was wondering why the room was still dark. Then, as her brain clicked fully into wakefulness, she realized she was still lying on Scorpius and he was slowly, gently, smoothing his large, warm hands up and down her back rhythmically. She felt her cheeks burn as she recalled what they'd done and how they were both still naked. Her arms were wrapped loosely around his shoulders and when she moved them to push herself up, his hands stilled on her. "Go back to sleep," he rumbled very gently, resuming his stroking of her back, but Lily was feeling wide awake. She could feel the tender ache between her legs, and again, the deep, molten thrum of arousal, and was definitely aware of his own arousal.

"I am not tired," she replied, and in the black of night, with only the moonlight peeking through the unclosed curtains to see, she turned her head and boldly kissed the plane of his chest.

"Darling, it is very late. Or very early. Either way, you should rest," he said softly.

She relaxed and put her head on his chest again. "But I am not feeling remotely restful," she replied, tracing with one delicate finger a winding path over his shoulder. His hands moved down her back and kept going, and he gripped her buttocks, moulding the supple flesh greedily, his member throbbing needfully. He was rewarded with a soft moan. Lily lifted her head and shifted to kiss him, her tongue pushing inexpertly into his mouth, shocking and arousing him equally. Just as quickly as she'd kissed him, the petite redhead pulled back, sitting up fully, the moonlight tipping her breasts in silver.

"You are exquisitely beautiful," he murmured, caressing her gently, enjoying the way she moaned her pleasure and arched into his hands.

"You are equally beautiful," she murmured, "although I do not think that is the right word, for it sounds almost unmanly, which you are certainly not." A smile curved over his lips and he tugged on a nipple, enjoying her gasp of surprise.

"I should hope so," he rumbled, running his hands down her sides and hips and thighs in a measure of control. She gyrated responsively, and he groaned, aching for her. Scorpius hadn't expected this, the hot, primal _lust_ for his young wife, and although he was unsure if it would end up being a curse, at that moment he was glad of it. Lily's hands moved to brace on his chest and she lifted herself away from him, coming back down to rest on the very tops of his thighs, and with no hesitation in the dark, wrapped one tiny, alabaster hand around his cock.

Scorpius was aware of his hands gripping her supple flesh harder, and she gasped again in surprise, but did not release him. Her touch was gentle, almost reverent, as her fingers traced down his length. "Do you like that?" she asked, and if he wasn't mistaken, she sounded almost coy. In the partial light, he couldn't read her eyes, but he could see the shadowy fringe of her lashes on her cheeks as she watched his reaction.

"Intensely," he ground out, then sat up, burying a hand in her hair, and kissed her with abandon. She melted against him and he groaned, her hand squeezing him delectably. "If you do not cease teasing me, Lady Remington," he rasped, one hand squeezing her arse, "I am not going to be able to fulfill all of my husbandly duties."

Lily felt a thrill of pleasure that had little to do with the possessive hand on her backside, although that was enjoyable, and almost everything to do with being called Lady of Malfoy's house. She was a _Lady_ now, and the realization made her feel warm all over. She arched into him, hips rolling instinctively, and smiled slowly as her thumb swiped experimentally over the head of his arousal. She was rewarded with a grunt and Scorpius's hand moved to her hip. "I should hate for that to happen," she whispered, feeling decidedly bold in the darkness. For so long she'd been sheltered, and striven to be as prim and proper as could be, but now, in this moment, she felt quite wicked indeed. Of course, it wasn't hard with her husband's encouragement, but it was the first time in Lily's life she'd ever felt real power before, and in combination with her lust, it was a heady emotion.

Scorpius smothered a groan as she released him, captured her mouth once more, and shifted his hand to brush his thumb over the pearl of her ecstasy. Her response almost wrenched a laugh from him. She rubbed herself against him hard, breasts over his chest, belly against his own, her womanhood into his hand, breaking the kiss, her eyes wide with shock. "Scorpius," she breathed, the very word a plea unto itself.

"Yes, darling," he murmured, and grasped her hips. She moaned as he slid her down his length, rocking against him greedily as she accommodated all of him. She once more braced her hands on his chest as he laid back, taking her with him, and she tossed her mane of red hair. He marveled at her. Just that morning she had been a virginal, green girl, hardly more than a debutante, dressed in her cream-coloured wedding gown, and had blushed profusely when he kissed her. And now she was astride him, filled with him, tossing her hair and writhing like a wanton doxy, and one who was well-versed in the art of lovemaking. "Ride me," he ground out, trying to stave off his completion, wanting to feel her lose control all over again.

She looked at him, her long, glorious hair tumbling in messy waves around her shoulders. He didn't even need to see her to know she would be blushing. "I... I do not-"

He gripped her hips, guiding her up, and then firmly back down on himself. Trying to control the urge to roll them and take her hard and fast like his body demanded, his hands moved to cup her breasts once more, thumbing her hard nipples. He had always considered himself a generous lover, and he had no intention of letting his own wife think otherwise of him. "Ride me," he said again, and this time she did not hesitate.

For long moments, Lily gyrated, her hips rising and falling in an ancient, unconscious rhythm, and she was so focused on herself, the feel of him in her, the way his hands moulded and teased her breasts, the low, primal sounds she made as her tempo increased in speed and urgency, the redhead was oblivious to her husband's needs. She rode him for her own pleasure, and Scorpius could only hold her, and groan with her, and try to fight the urge to quicken their coupling, wishing the entire time he could properly see her face. Finally, she murmured the words he'd longed to hear. "Yes," she grated, the very last of her inhibition slipping in the cover of darkness as she satisfied herself on him, "_yes_, Scorpius...please."

He was too far gone to roll them, and merely grasped her smooth hips once more, thrusting upward, into her, and grunted as she moaned with pure desire. "Lily," he growled, barely holding back as he felt his control slipping away. He was past the point of no return, and he thrust with abandon. Just when Scorpius felt himself starting to come, she arched away from him, a hoarse cry, his name, wrenching from her, and he was lost to his own completion as she rode out the waves of pleasure and he tensed and spilled himself within her.

Some time later, Lily wasn't sure, she opened heavy-lidded eyes once more. The room was still dark, lit only by soft moonlight still, and her breathing came in sharp gasps. Her husband rolled them, his thigh riding intimately between hers, his arms around her, sweat-dampened brow pressed against her own. "Are you feeling restful now, Lily?" he murmured, and she smiled against his mouth. In truth, she was exhausted, but before she could speak the words, she felt herself being pulled under by sleep. He was so very warm, and she vowed only to close her eyes for a moment as she pressed herself impossibly closer to him, feeling for the first time ever, utterly at peace.

XXX

Lily blinked at the harsh glare of morning light when she awoke next. It was surely morning, and she wished it were not as she shielded her eyes from the sun streaming in through the window. She sat up, her body aching, and felt her cheeks growing warm as she remembered what had caused those aches. In the next instant, she realized she was alone and swallowed past a flash of rejection.

This had been the terms of their agreement, she told herself as she stretched. She felt awkward, being nude in bed still, and pulled the sheet up to cover herself, looking around for her nightgown. "You make a most becoming picture, tousle-headed and naked, lying in my bed," said a familiar voice from the doorway that lead back into a sitting room. She looked up and saw Scorpius, shaved and dressed and flawless, leaning casually against the door frame, silver eyes branding her exposed flesh.

The redhead licked her lips, tucking a tangle of hair behind her ear. "What time is it?" she asked in a gravelly voice. Her husband was already dressed for the day in a dark blue morning coat that accentuated his blond hair, and looking thoroughly well-rested. She felt at a distinct disadvantage.

"Only half past seven," he said, making no effort to move in or out of the room, eyes still intent on her. Lily fixed the sheet around herself nervously, watching his mouth quirk in the ghost of a smile. "You are much more prudish in the morning, darling," he said in a low tone that raked over her senses, wreaking havoc. "I almost wonder if you are the same woman as the wanton doxy from last night."

Her cheeks flamed, but her eyes hardened and her chin lifted. "When are we leaving?" she asked in as icy a tone as she could muster. Malfoy raised a brow. "For your estates in the countryside. I wish to be free from the eyes of the _ton_."

Scorpius pursed his mouth very slightly. He'd known she wanted out of London, but he hadn't been planning to take her away so soon. Mostly on Albus' assurances that they should at least remain in town for the remainder of the Season. It struck him that although he fancied he knew his wife quite well, physically speaking, he knew nothing at all of her motives to marry him, or her demeanor, or really, anything about her at all, save what she enjoyed in bed. Certainly most women would have wanted to remain for the Season as well, but the blond was rapidly realizing Lily was the antithesis of 'most women'. "You wish to be gone from London so soon?" he asked.

She forced a shrug. "I have no desire to play my life out before other nobles, and would rather begin the task of being Lady of my own household." She looked him in the eye, and Scorpius had the gut feeling she wasn't telling him something.

"I had planned to stay in London for some time hence," he said slowly. "I must send word ahead of our arrival, or my household will surely be up in arms against me. I know for certain my housekeeper would never forgive me should I arrive, my Lady in tow, without her being duly prepared." His tone was light, almost bored, but as he watched her closely, he could see her impatience. She was like a horse who wanted to sprint through the grass, not remain walking sedately along a path.

"Very well," she said equably, although she wanted to stamp her feet and set off at once. She gathered the sheet around herself again, disliking the way Scorpius was looking at her. It reminded her of the sweet warmth his kisses and touches had wrought in her last night. She arched a disdainful eyebrow, even though she was certain she was blushing. "Are you going to stand there all morning?" she drawled, temper rising even though she fought to control it. Lily wished he would go away so she might escape to her dressing room and the peace within.

The ghost of a smile solidified into a pleased half-grin and he moved into the room at last, closing the door purposefully behind himself. She gulped, memories of last night flashing through her mind once more as he approached the bed. Her fingers tightened around the smooth cotton sheet. It was one thing to lie with her husband at night, in the dark, or even by candlelight, and have him admire her naked beauty, but it was _morning_, and although she felt the tensing within that longed for him, she was nervous and unsure. "Would you prefer I sit?" he asked, watching her inch further up the bed, hazel eyes wide.

He felt a shock of frustration. She had been so incredibly arousing last night, after he had brought her round to the notion that she might actually participate readily and willingly in their lovemaking, but now, such a short time later, she was looking as though he really were the big bad wolf, about to devour her. "I would prefer you leave," she replied, her pillows impeding her backward progress. Her hazel eyes regarded him warily, as though trying to gauge what he would do. Malfoy sat instead on the edge of the bed, opposite her side, leaning toward her, one hand braced on the feather mattress.

"Does my presence intimidate you, Lily?" he asked quietly. She swallowed.

"Of course not," she replied, lying through her teeth. "You are my husband." He almost smiled at the way she said those last four words, as though she were just now realizing she had tied herself to him, for better or worse, until death did they part. Instead, he reached out toward her, grasping the sheet and tugging at it.

"I am indeed," he replied.

Her chin rose, and she did not release the linens from her white-knuckled grasp. "Surely you have begotten me with the required heir after last night," she said frostily, fingers aching with intensity with which she gripped the sheet. He grinned at that, and although he was tempted to tug the sheet off of her just to see her reaction, he released it.

"One can never be certain," he said, but rose from the bed nonetheless. "I shall let you escape to your dressing room." He moved toward the door and added over his shoulder, "We will leave the day after tomorrow morning for Malfoy Manor, Lily, and then you may be free of the ever watchful eyes of the _ton_."

Lily breathed an inaudible sigh of relief. "Thank you," she whispered as he left and closed the door to the bedchamber behind himself, and she slipped from the bed at last, and back into her nightgown, noticing as she did so the evidence of their consummation upon the sheets. She cringed inwardly, feeling embarrassed, but held her head high as she went into her dressing room and rang for her maid to bring a bath.

She spent that day and the next arranging to leave for the country in the mornings, and spent her afternoons as she had so many times throughout the last few years, doing a little shopping and working at her needlepoint the first day, and the second, going to call upon the Misses Grenfell, to say her farewells. The sisters had been among the few Lily had counted as true friends in the _ton_. They alone, when they had come to call and offer congratulations on her betrothal, had seemed sincere, even if the elder of the pair, Elizabeth, had seemed slightly envious in Lily's luck finding such an impressive match so soon after her debut.

The nights Lily spent in her own chambers, lying awake until the early hours, telling herself she had no desire to go to her husband's bedchamber with little conviction. In reality she wanted nothing more than to slip once again into that big raised bed with the man she had married and partake in her wifely duties, but common sense and the memory of him calling her a doxy, a wanton doxy no less, held her back. She had felt as though she'd been slapped when he said it, and although there was no doubt in her mind he was right, she _had_ acted as such, the words spoken out loud, tossed out ever so casually, stung. She'd made an error, a mistake that had felt right in the moment but a grave mistake nonetheless, when she'd awoken in the night and taken such pleasure from her husband with no attempt at modesty or decorum. And now that the young redhead had realized it, she would be certain to avoid any chance of it happening again.

XXX

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**: Thanks so much again for all the love this fic has received, and to the anon reviewer Wessa, I hope this is exciting enough for you, or that you at least stick around for it to gain momentum. Cheers! :D


	4. Chapter 4

**A Marriage of Convenience**

written by: albe-chan

**DISCLAIMER**: This is a work of fiction and I do NOT own Harry Potter or any of the characters mentioned, and any coincidence with real life is purely coincidental. This work may contain MATURE THEMES, such as coarse language, mature subject matter (mentions of sex, nudity, etc.), and/or violence. Please, if you are not over the age of 18, or of majority in your country, DO NOT READ THIS! You have been warned!

XXX

In the morning three days after their wedding, true to his word, she and Malfoy set off into the countryside, quickly leaving London behind, and although Lily could feel her husband looking at her, her spirits soared as she watched the landscape transform into rolling green hillsides. Her face betrayed no emotion, but her eyes were bright as they trundled along in his plush traveling carriage, her hands folded demurely in her lap. She imagined, as they traveled in his luxurious carriage, what her new life would be like, and tried not to to feel nervous.

They stopped over in Reading that night at the best inn, and Lily, once she realized the implications, felt a wave of terror. She'd purposely and strenuously avoided even looking at Malfoy most of the day, unless he spoke directly to her, and even when he'd taken a nap, she'd sat ramrod straight, holding her leg away from his on the seat. Now she was faced with the unavoidable, positively terrifying thought of resisting him. She got undressed quickly, getting through her nightly ablutions as quickly as possible, and made sure she put on a thick nightgown. The room was lighted when she slipped through the door, a fire burning down in the grate heating the room, and she moved hurriedly to the bed, slipping under the covers and pulling them up to her chin. Just as she closed her eyes, she heard her husband's dressing room door open, and she kept her eyelids firmly closed.

Her heart beat loudly in her ears, panic churning her stomach as she felt her husband slide into bed next to her. But in addition to the panic, she felt a hot rush of arousal between her legs, hardening her nipples and scattering her sanity. She tensed for several long moments, then realized her husband wasn't going to make any advance, and let out the breath she'd been unconsciously holding. She couldn't decide if she was relieved or disappointed, but unlike the previous two nights, she fell asleep quickly.

Scorpius lay there in the gathering dark, finally hearing Lily's breathing even, and turned his head to look at her. She was exquisitely lovely as ever, her face relaxed in sleep, but he couldn't block out his frustrations. He told himself firmly this is what he'd wanted, but now, as he lay there looking at her, the hunger for her almost unbearable, he almost regretted this marriage of convenience. The two previous nights had been equally torturous, but now, with her so close, he found it horribly difficult to give her the distance she so obviously craved. His pride didn't allow him to bring it up when he saw her in the times before they left, although he longed to know just what held her back.

Hell, even on the carriage ride she'd ignored him, staring out the window with bright eyes, lovely face betraying nothing of her thoughts. He was certain she wasn't dull, or utterly bland, as his first impression might have been. During their brief courtship before the wedding she'd been talkative, vivacious at times, and utterly enchanting. And he knew for a fact she had passion, as he'd discovered it in spades on their wedding night. But now... Now it was as though Lily was frozen, impenetrable, and closed off entirely to him. Scorpius told himself again, this is what he had wanted, but her silence and complete disregard for him was infuriating. Even as he'd feigned sleep, watching her through the fringe of his lashes, she had maintained her unshakeable composure, not even so much as casting a cursory glance his way.

He grit his teeth, but then Lily sighed beside him, rolling over toward him in sleep, one hand stretching out toward him until he felt it brush his shoulder. Somehow that minute, unconscious gesture calmed him. He turned onto his side facing her, gently moving her hand to his chest, covering her small hand with his much larger one, and slowly drifted into sleep. When he awoke early the next morning, he was thoroughly pleased to find his young wife, sleeping still, lying half atop him, one of her legs tangled in his own. A slow smile tipped his lips as he carefully slid out of bed, looking down at her. She stirred a little, and he moved into his dressing room, hoping he hadn't woken her. Apparently she wasn't as opposed to him while unconscious, and for some reason, that thought made him grin as he dressed.

By noon the day after they'd set out, they were pulling up on Malfoy Manor, set in the quaint countryside of Shropshire, and Lily had to swallow her nervous energy as Malfoy handed her down from the carriage and she looked upon the household staff, wondering for the first time if she was really up to this. Certainly she wanted freedom, and knew that as a woman, this was the closest she could ever come, but seeing the faces of those who would be part of her new life, she felt a sliver of doubt and anxiety. She smothered it and moved forward on Malfoy's arm, introducing herself to everyone ranged on the grand front steps of the large, grey stone manor. She greeted each of the servants in turn, from the lowliest kitchen helper girl to the lads who served tables, repeating their names as they gave them to set them in memory. She smiled at each of them as well, hoping these people would eventually come to like and respect her as she tried to fit herself into this new life.

Once they went inside, Scorpius took her on a tour of the house, showing her the many rooms and giving her a brief history of the place. "It must be so wonderful," she murmured as they made their way back to the drawing room for tea, "to be able to have grown up in such a place." Malfoy Manor reminded her, almost painfully, of her childhood home, the warm place that her parents had first raised her in, and she felt a pang of sadness more acutely than she had in years that they had died before she could ever fully appreciate her own home and history.

"You see why I was so hesitant to give it up," he commented, arching a brow at her. She'd been awfully quiet all throughout the tour, only speaking to ask him questions, and he couldn't help but wonder what she was thinking.

"Indeed," she replied, and smiled sadly up at him. He paused in the hallway before the drawing room, and she paused with him.

"It must be very hard," he said quietly, "to give up all that you have known, Lily."

The redhead forced herself to smile. "It is also exciting," she said, "to know that I might raise my children here, and that they might have-" She paused abruptly, almost saying 'what I did not', and instead said, "Might have the same fond memories you have growing up here." Scorpius could tell she was keeping something from him, but didn't push the issue, and started forward again.

Before he could warn Lily, his mother, who had clearly been hiding and lying in wait for him to present his new bride, pounced on them almost the second they passed into the drawing room. "Scorpius, whatever have you been doing?" she chastised, rising from a settee. He felt Lily's hand tense very slightly on his arm as his mother turned assessing blue eyes on his wife. "And why," she said, glaring back at her son, "didn't you tell me she was beautiful?" Lily looked at her mother in law and it was hard not to be intimidated. The woman still looked good for her age, hardly a line creasing her face, and she was tall and willowy still without the slightest trace of stooping and not in the slightest going grey. She could have passed for a woman half her age.

"Mama, I most certainly did tell you she was beautiful," he replied. "Lily, my mother, Astoria Malfoy."

Lily could only stare at the other woman for a beat, then remembered her manners and smiled through her nerves, and said quietly, "It is a pleasure to meet you."

The dowager Duchess moved forward, waving them further into the room, smiling warmly. "Come, my dear, do be seated, you must be tired after such a long journey. Tea?" She cut her eyes to Scorpius, and frowned. "And you said no such thing in your letter, Scorpius. You merely said she was a pretty little thing who had, despite all odds, agreed to marry you." Her gaze went back to Lily, warming again as the younger woman sat and accepted a cup of tea. "I deem pretty and beautiful to be vastly separate my dear, and I must offer apologies for my son's horrendous lack of discernment." She seated herself, and gave the redhead a searching look. "So, do you love him?"

"Mother," Scorpius said, giving the older woman a warning look she ignored. He hadn't yet told her that his wife was aware that he was only marrying her to retain ownership of the manor, and it wasn't exactly a conversation he felt like having that moment. Beside him, Lily smiled pleasantly.

"No," she replied without hesitation, ignoring him completely. "But he is so very handsome that his good looks enhance my own beauty, so I could not think to refuse his proposal." Scorpius almost choked, but then she added, "I am sure I will be inordinately fond of him in short order, however."

For a long moment Astoria Malfoy stared at her and Lily quaked inside and wondered if she had somehow offended her mother in law, but then the older lady burst into laughter. "Oh, she is a woman after my own heart, dear," the dowager said to her son, then beamed at his wife. "I do believe you are right, Lily dear. It is important to find a man who does not outshine or downplay one's good looks, is it not? It is one of the reasons I married Scorpius's father, God rest his soul. And of course you will become fond of him in due course, he can be very charming, my dear son." She looked back to Scorpius. "You may leave us now, Scorpius," she said with the authority only mothers possess.

Scorpius half-smiled, certain his mother would grill his wife should he leave. "And leave Lily at your mercy, Mama? Unlikely."

Lily felt a trickle of annoyance. She was more than capable of holding her own with anyone, including her mother in law. "Surely you have to speak with your steward," she said quietly, and Astoria quickly seconded her.

"Mr. Diggory did mention there were several things he was looking forward to going over with you, dear. It has been quite some time since you last visited," she said pointedly.

Scorpius sat back and reached for Lily's hand. "No. I will speak with Diggory in due course, Mama, rest assured." He looked over at his wife, smiling fully at the way her mouth tightened ever so slightly. "Though she may not seem it, my mother can be dreadfully nosy, and I would hate for her to offend your sensibilities, darling."

The redhead smiled prettily, though he could feel the tension in her hand as she withdrew it to reach for one of the cakes. "As you wish," she said, then turned back to the dowager. "Tell me Lady Remington," she began.

"Please, dear, call me Astoria."

Lily smiled genuinely. "Astoria," she corrected, "tell me, do you live here year round?"

"Oh, yes, dear. It is so much more peaceful to be in the countryside, is it not? And, of course, as you are now the rightful mistress of this house, I do hope you will not be in the least intimidated to make whatever necessary changes you see fit to the household when you are here."

"On the contrary, I should be quite glad of your help learning the ropes as it were. I admit I have no experience governing a household, especially not one so large or grand as this, and as this has been your place of residence for so much longer, I would not dream of infringing upon your leadership until I am at least up to speed on everything." Lily purposely didn't answer the first question.

"You are a sweet one," Astoria said giving her new daughter in law a warm smile, but the formidable woman cast Scorpius a look that was hard to interpret. "Tomorrow morning we may discuss everything in more detail with the housekeeper and cook." She set down her empty cup and saucer and rose. "I shall leave you two for a moment to rest after the trip, no, no, Scorpius, do not bother getting up, while I take my afternoon stroll about the garden." She moved toward Lily, who rose automatically, and kissed her gently on the cheek. "Welcome, my dear."

After she had quit the room, a silence hung between the newlyweds. Lily finished her tea and was just about to see to her unpacking when Scorpius finally spoke. "I have not yet told my mother you are aware of the arrangement between us, Lily," he said. She looked across at him. "Though I doubt she is not without suspicion, but while I am here it would probably be in our best interests to maintain that we are a happily married couple."

Lily resisted the urge to frown, and shrugged instead. "As you wish," she said again. "How long are you staying?"

Scorpius regarded her with intent silver eyes. "I am not entirely sure," he replied, smiling when her mouth tightened ever so slightly once more. It was a tiny tell of her annoyance, but in the next second she smoothed her face. "Maybe a week. Perhaps longer."

Lily almost choked on her last bite of cake, and quickly drank the last of her tea to cover her shock. A _week_? _Or more_? She had been expecting him to say tomorrow. "Lovely," she said quietly, and her husband laughed. It was a deep, throaty chuckle, one that made her impossibly aware of how close he was sitting and of the way he warmed the very air next to his body, and most of all, the enticing smell of him.

"Would you like me to escort you to your rooms upstairs so you may unpack?" he asked.

The redhead set down her empty cup. "Certainly." Once she was alone in her rooms with only the maid, whom she quickly dismissed, Lily began pacing, trying to tell herself she could do this. Only a week, perhaps a little longer, and then freedom. It was at most a fortnight. She could do this. And if he should be staying only to take advantage of her womanly assets until he tired of her? Lily bit her lip, sitting down abruptly, trying to stem the flood of longing in herself to little avail. She couldn't help it. But she _could _do this.

She called the maid back in to help her hurriedly change out of her traveling clothes. She wanted to wander a bit on her own, almost like adventuring she mused with a small smile, in what was going to be her home now. And first order of business, she wanted to go to the library. They'd peeked in on the tour, and Lily had barely restrained herself from breaking free of her husband's arm and running in, grabbing any book at random and reading it, just because she could.

Books other than the bible, for Lily, had been very restricted. Everything except her encyclopedias were burned, and they were added to her Uncle Ron's shelf. That there were no more books of poetry was near unbearable and Lily had wept, unable to watch anymore when her very last one had been burned upon her arrival at her Aunt and Uncle's. No longer could she escape in her mind to far off places with Chaucer's works, and certainly nothing political, or fanciful plays either. That time could be better spent reading her bible, after all. Or pursuing other genteel activities. Reading gave way to thinking after all, and Lily had known for certain her Aunt and Uncle had been firm in their beliefs and little else. And as their ward, she'd had no choice but to at least pretend to follow under Madam Drear's watchful guidance.

Once she was presentable again, the redhead slipped from her chambers, back into the hall, and headed toward the library, her pale gold muslin gown swishing softly as she moved, trying to recall precisely how to get to there. As she rounded a turn at the end of the hall she bumped into someone forcibly, knocking her breath out slightly, and before she could think, warm hands caught her upper arms. "I-" she said, making to step back and apologize, but before she could do so, the hands smoothed up, over her shoulders to her neck, then moving to rest cupping her face. In the same moment the redhead realized she was pressed very solidly against someone warm, she also realized in fact it was her husband who was staring down at her with intent silvery grey eyes.

"One more thing," he breathed, then was kissing her, lips and tongue hungry and demanding, and Lily, unprepared for the sudden onslaught, couldn't resist him. For one long moment she melted against him and into his kiss. He broke away, and rumbled, "When I am here, you will sleep in my bed."

Lily swallowed thickly, but then he released her, stepping back. She took a deep breath, and smiled shakily, trying to repress the hot burst of arousal his kiss had wrought in her. "As you wish," she said, biting her lip, reminding herself she could do this. Look at last night! She had done so then, and she could do so again. His brow furrowed ever so slightly and his eyes roved over her. She couldn't help but wonder if he was thinking about their...marital acts, but then his face smoothed.

"Where are you headed off to in such haste, darling?" he murmured, moving to offer her his arm.

The redhead took a deep breath again as she accepted his arm and they moved around the corner properly, regretting the loss of adventuring, but still determined to go to the library. "I was going to peruse your library," she replied in a calm, cool voice.

He smiled down at her. "Then you are going the wrong way, Lady Remington." Colour infused her cheeks flatteringly, and he turned them smoothly, taking her efficiently to the library. Unable to help herself this time, Lily broke away from Malfoy and moved fully into the room, her eyes wide, imagination soaring for one glorious second, then reined herself in and moved demurely to a shelf, trailing dainty fingertips across leather bound editions.

"Do you have any poetry?" she asked in a very timid voice, and finally turned to face the tall blond over her shoulder. He half-smiled at her wide, hazel eyes.

"That depends what sort of poetry you like," he replied, moving closer to her. He reached for her hand and lead her across the room, selecting a relatively thin book, bound in red leather, and handing it to her. It was Shakespeare, and Lily opened it hungrily.

Scorpius watched her delicate hands turn the pages, the way her pupils dilated, the soft feminine curves of her breasts rising and falling in impatient anticipation in her gown, and wanted her more than he was certain he'd ever wanted another woman. He couldn't understand it, she _had_ passion, he had felt it, just a moment ago, when he'd kissed her and she'd pressed against him, her own tongue tasting his sensually for a brief second. And the look she was giving the goddamn book was enough to crumble any man should she turn it on them. So why did it seem like his young wife had just closed herself off from him again?

He watched as she moved, trance-like, to a chair and sat down. After several long moments she finally looked up, and her face curved in a joyful smile as she ruefully closed the book. "My apologies, I did not mean to ignore you," she murmured, and licked her lips nervously as Scorpius merely stared at her, making no move to sit down. "To be truthful, it is many years since I have had the privilege of such a large collection of books free for my perusal and it is..." She trailed off, looking down at the book clasped in her lap.

"That which is mine is yours now also, darling," he said, finally moving to a large armchair and leaning against it, then crossed his arms. "I credit you that I might still call it my own."

The dreaminess faded from her eyes abruptly as she raised them again, and although her face betrayed no emotion, her gaze was hard. "Then you are most welcome," she said frostily, biting her tongue too late, and stood up quickly, moving to put the book back resignedly. Although Lily wanted nothing more than to sit and read until she fell asleep that night, she had no desire to sit here and do so under her husband's slightly disconcerting gaze, for she didn't feel she could be entirely relaxed enough. It was the most bizarre thing, but when he looked at her, she could almost _feel_ it.

"Keep the book," he said just as she reached to put the volume away, and when she turned, he was right behind her, pulling her against himself, mouth descending over her own. Lily froze, or tried to, but something hot and primal waved through her belly, pooling between her legs, and she couldn't resist him or his kiss. She was like moth to flame, any time he came near her, and she groaned, bracing a hand on his chest even as he pressed her back against the bookshelf. His hands were around her waist, smoothing up and gently cupping her breasts, and the young redhead tried not to react. It was impossible. She arched into the contact hesitantly. "I do not understand," Scorpius murmured, breaking from her mouth to kiss down her jaw and the column of her throat, feeling her pulse thundering as he kissed her, her small hand gripping his shirt and vest. He pulled away, looking at her and burning the image into his memory. Her breathing was ragged, the pupils in her hazel eyes dilated, pink mouth parted and looking far too kissable still, her lovely breasts that he'd only seen by candlelight and the silvery highlight of the moon, to his dismay, heaving in her gown.

"What do you not understand, Scorpius?" she asked without thinking, her voice a little ragged, and then she swallowed and looked away.

The blond almost groaned as she said his name, forcibly reminded of their wedding night, and wanted to take her, right there and now in the library, and tilted her chin back up. "Why you seem determined to ignore the aspect of marriage I happen to find the most enjoyable." His hands, which had moved back to her waist, slid lower now, over her hips, and he pulled her against him.

Lily could only stare back, her body fighting her brain. Her flesh, craven as it was, couldn't resist his lure, the promise of what he could do to her and how oh so deliciously good it would feel, but Lily's mind rebelled against this notion. It was too much, much more than she had envisioned, the all-consuming want he made her feel at the drop of a hat and she couldn't shake the memory of his voice, low and delectable, calling her no better than a whore. She swallowed against the lust he stirred in her with difficulty, and slipped from between him and the bookshelf, smoothing her gown as she turned away. Distance was her friend. "At the risk of repeating myself," she said in as cool a voice as she could muster, gripping the little volume of Shakespeare's sonnets tightly, "surely you have begotten-"

"Do you not enjoy sex, Lily?" he asked baldly, watching her cheeks go red, even though he dismissed the question in his own mind the second he asked it. Her responses were too natural, her cries of pleasure far too real to have been fabricated.

"That is not-" she began, half mortified.

"Not a question to ask a Lady?" he all but purred, moving toward her again. Lily could feel her temper rising, certain he was baiting her on purpose by asking her these questions, trying to appeal to the baser part of her that had more than enjoyed her wedding night.

"Not in the slightest," she replied, "and nor will I dignify it with a response." She was tempted to move away from him, maintain the space between them for her own sanity, but refused to show weakness. He grinned at her and her back straightened.

"Ah, but you are my wife," he replied, still in that husky voice that scattered her wits. She glared at him.

"That I am," she said, arching a brow. "Are you going to force me?" His brows drew together as the grin slid from his face and Lily almost bit her tongue out.

"Do you think so little of me?"

"On the contrary, I think nothing at all about you," she said, then forced herself to smile pleasantly. "I believe I shall take a turn about the garden myself, it is such a lovely afternoon," she murmured, and swept past him, out of the library.

Scorpius stared after her, frustrated and confused and feeling more than ever that he had definitely been duped when he married Lily, for it was becoming startlingly apparent she had as much want of a husband as he himself did a wife, or perhaps less. He frowned.

Dinner that night was delicious, though Lily barely tasted anything as she ate in silence, her mother in law carrying the conversation, and as soon as the last plates were cleared away, Lily excused herself, claiming a headache, and went upstairs. Astoria looked accusingly at her son. "What have you done?" she demanded.

Scorpius arched a brow at the question. What had he done indeed? Now that he had accomplished his goal of finding someone to remain in his country estate and produce him an heir, he was wondering if he'd been conned by his own business arrangement. "Whatever do you mean, mother?" he asked, retiring with her into the sitting room. She glared at him.

"Do not play the fool with me, Scorpius Malfoy," she said sternly. "Something you have said or done has clearly upset my daughter in law, and I expect you to remedy the situation at once." He sighed, barely refraining from rolling his eyes. If only it were so easy. He wasn't even entirely sure why Lily went from soft, pliant woman to cool, withdrawn Lady at the drop of a hat, and hadn't the slightest clue what he might have done, if anything, to provoke her, let alone how to fix the situation.

"Yes, mother," he intoned dryly, privately thinking this whole wife business was rather more than he'd bargained for. Albus had told him one morning back in London, only a few days before his wedding, that Lily could be spirited at times, and was, to his recollection anyway, rather stubborn, but at the time he'd brushed those concerns aside. Now he wondered if he should have listened more. Much later, when he finally retired for the night, he saw the tiny lump under the coverlet that indicated his wife was already in bed. She was turned away from him, on the far side of the bed, and he almost smiled as he got in beside her. She'd left a single lantern lit, and he didn't bother to extinguish it.

Lily held her breath as her husband slid into bed beside her. She'd turned in early on purpose, in the hopes that she'd be able to repeat the same arrangement they'd had in Reading at the inn. Slowly, carefully, she released her breath and began to relax, but then felt a warm hand run down her back and slowly back up. "I know you are not asleep, Lily," Scorpius said quietly. She didn't respond and heard him sigh, the warm hand moving over her shoulder then down her side and it came around her waist. Lily swallowed silently, then in the next moment her husband had pulled her up against the warmth of his chest. "I am not going to force you," he breathed, and she felt his breath upon her neck.

Lily forced her body to relax, glad of Scorpius's warmth. She'd foolishly worn one of her silly sheer nightgowns again and it didn't do much to ward off the chill of night. Her husband's hand moved up, slowly, teasingly, and she had to bite her lip as he circled one finger around a nipple. It hardened traitorously even as she fought to contain the rush of arousal and the soft moan his touch elicited. "I am tired," she breathed, even as his hand molded the shape of her breast through the gauzy fabric of her nightgown.

He tugged her nipple, the ache intensifying within her almost painfully, and Lily had to bite back another moan. "Tell me to stop," he murmured, and she felt his mouth moving over a sensitive patch of flesh just behind and below her ear.

She opened her mouth, but the words would not come out. She could feel his manhood pressing against her from behind and couldn't seem to banish the thought of what he felt like within her, filling her, bringing her to the very brink before- _no_! She could do this. She could resist the urges he stirred up in her, and she would. Even if he was her husband, she would not whore herself for him. His hand moved down, away from her nipple, and cupped the curve of her hip, pulling her against him tighter.

"I promise," he rumbled, "I am not going to hurt you." She felt her resolve weakening as his hand curved inward from her hip, over her mound and between her legs, and when his thumb brushed purposely over her secret pearl of pleasure, she couldn't hold back the moan this time. "Tell me," he whispered erotically into her ear, tongue flicking the lobe, "why you are pretending you do not want this."

Lily wasn't entirely sure she even knew at that point. "I do not... I will not be... I am not..." she murmured, her eyes still tightly closed, trying to find the right words. His hand stilled on her, and the redhead bolstered her courage.

"Lily," he said quietly, "look at me." She didn't move. "Lily?" The redhead opened her eyes and turned over to at last meet his silvery gaze. The dim light shimmered in his blond hair and she saw he was shirtless. It took a measured effort not to reach out and touch him, even as his hand slid to her inner thigh, warm and possessive, and altogether enjoyable. "If you are not in the mood, darling, do not pretend otherwise. I have told you already I am not going to force you and it does not give me pleasure to take what may rightfully be mine if you are not also appreciating the experience, darling."

Again she opened her mouth to seize on the excuse, but the words did not come. Instead she found herself whispering, "I am not a doxy."

Scorpius almost grinned, but tamped down on the urge. "Not even for me?" he murmured back, trailing teasing fingers back up her body, over her nub of ecstasy once more, enjoying the sharp intake of breath, flattening his palm against her belly and teasing her other nipple now.

"Especially you," she said sternly, eyes flashing in the dim light. She made to roll over again, but in the next moment Scorpius hauled her up against himself, their fronts pressed together from navel to knees. He was shocked she could think herself such, especially when he had taken special care to ensure she enjoyed going to bed with him with as much gusto as any of his previous lovers.

"But as you so rightly yourself have pointed out to me," he said instead, "I am a rake. I take great pleasure from your pleasure, darling." Her mouth pursed.

"Then perhaps," she said, a large part of herself trying to stop the words to no avail, "you should go back to London and find someone who might be a better replacement." She was certain he would be offended, and wasn't prepared for when he kissed her, sucking her lower lip erotically, tongue caressing teasingly.

"No," he replied simply. "I want you, right now," he kissed her jaw, "right here," then her pulse point, "all night, being _my_ doxy." His mouth moved down her neck and Lily fought to control herself. It was like trying to hold water in her hands.

"Scorpius, I-" She put a hand on his chest in a measure of control, trying to calm her beating heart, but it was the wrong thing. He groaned, shifting lower, then rolled atop her.

"Tell me to stop, Lily," he said huskily, looking at her, then dipped his head to kiss between her breasts. "Tell me you do not want me here," he rumbled, suckling a nipple through the fabric of her nightgown, the material scraping deliciously over her sensitive flesh. "Tell me you are not all but aching for it, darling," he murmured, and she felt his mouth move lower. Her hands, of their own accord, smoothed over the broad expanse of his shoulders.

"I do not..." She bit her lip, unable to voice the lie. "Scorpius, please...do not stop," she murmured, as his mouth moved lower still, blazing a flaming trail over her flesh, her nerve endings all on red alert.

"Say it again," he breathed, pushing up her nightgown even as he worked his way lower, kissing her hip.

"Please do not stop," she breathed, unable to help arching into him, even as he spread her thighs.

"No," he rumbled, "my name. Say my name again." She could feel herself blushing, fingers threading through his thick, silky blond hair, and his warm breath fanned over her most intimate areas. "Say it," he all but demanded.

"Scorpius," she whimpered, the need spiraling out of control. She wondered how she had gone so many years without knowing that _this_ was what her marriage bed would be like, so very far off the mark from what she'd been told, and how in such a short time she'd come to crave her husband's attentions in the bedchamber so completely. At last, he obliged her, and she almost exploded out of her skin as his hot wet tongue parted her slick folds, tasting her, then flicked over her gem of pleasure. "_Scorpius_!"

"Yes, darling," he groaned, torn between taking her all the way with his mouth alone, and satisfying his own lust. He focused on her for several long minutes, enjoying her cries of abandon and growing arousal, the way her hands fisted in his hair, and the soft sweetness of her femininity. "Again."

"Scorpius, please," she groaned, too far gone to care anymore if she was acting like the cheapest, bawdiest hooker that ever lived. He'd awakened something in her flesh that demanded satisfaction. "Please, Scorpius," she moaned as his lips tortured her into sublime bliss. Abruptly he broke away, moving back up her form quickly, his pelvis quickly filling the space between her splayed thighs.

"You have no idea how perfectly delightful my name sounds coming from your lips that way, Lily," he rasped, then kissed her, thrusting his tongue into her mouth as he filled her in one slow push.

She writhed beneath him, arching up for more, greedy in her hunger, too far gone to care. "Make love to me, Scorpius," she rasped.

"With pleasure, my darling," he rumbled, and set a dizzying pace that had her arching and crying out and clawing her nails down his back as she reached the pinnacle of pleasure in the same breath he did.

Some time later, when she came back into herself, Lily curled into her husband's warmth. He pressed a kiss into her forehead. "You are not a doxy, Lily," he murmured, "unless you have done that with many men before me, which I know you have not."

Lily cleared her throat and pulled away, disliking that he was back on that subject again, feeling ashamed she had succumbed so easily to his prowess in the bedchamber. "I do not-"

Scorpius held her in the circle of his arms and kissed her. "And," he continued as she laid, stiff and unyielding beside him, "you are not a doxy if you enjoy whatever pleasures your husband gives you alone in bed."

Lily grit her teeth a moment, then said as calmly as she could, "Even if he should give me pleasure only to enhance his own?" she asked pointedly. He grinned.

"Does that matter? Face it, darling, you are overflowing with passion, and I am but a man dying of thirst." She felt her cheeks heat and he ran a finger down the bridge of her nose. "Now go to sleep, Lily."

She made to turn away, and this time he did not try to stop her, but even as she got comfortable, the redhead felt Scorpius fit himself around her from behind, one comforting arm around her waist, and she couldn't help the tiny, pleased smile that blossomed as she closed her eyes for real.

XXX


	5. Chapter 5

**A Marriage of Convenience**

written by: albe-chan

**DISCLAIMER**: This is a work of fiction and I do NOT own Harry Potter or any of the characters mentioned, and any coincidence with real life is purely coincidental. This work may contain MATURE THEMES, such as coarse language, mature subject matter (mentions of sex, nudity, etc.), and/or violence. Please, if you are not over the age of 18, or of majority in your country, DO NOT READ THIS! You have been warned!

XXX

Scorpius woke, as was his custom unless he'd been drinking heavily the night before, which he tended not to do as much now as he had in his youth, to the pearly light of predawn. In the night he had rolled to his back and his wife was, once again, sprawled atop him as she slept. The sheet and coverlet hadn't been pulled over them, and he could see her nightgown was still bunched around her waist, her long red hair was everywhere, and in the funny light of dawn she looked oddly fragile in sleep. Her long, dark burgundy lashes fanned out over her cheeks and one tiny porcelain hand covered his heart.

He eased himself out slowly, trying his best not to wake her, and breathed a sigh of relief when he was finally on his feet, but then she stirred, rolling over into his vacated warmth, and her face frowned in sleep. He took a step toward his dressing room and glanced back to see Lily was sitting up in bed, her breasts just visible through her nightgown, her creamy thighs and calves still stretched on the mattress, and her hazel eyes were wide and dream-like. "Where are you going?" she asked in that sultry morning voice, and he was aware of his nakedness and erection.

"Go back to sleep, Lily," he replied, half-grinning at the very becoming, and tempting, picture she made.

She pouted, then smiled as her eyes roved over him appreciatively, and Scorpius was almost certain she was dreaming while awake. "Come back to bed with me," she murmured, giving him a look that any man with a pulse and functioning parts wouldn't be able to resist responding to.

"I have to meet with my steward," he said, taking the step back to bed anyway. Lily pulled her nightgown completely over her head and tossed it aside, and he climbed back in bed.

She reclined and purposely smoothed her own hands down her lush, tempting body, his eyes unable to resist following, and he reached for her. "There are other things you have to take care of first," she murmured, and rose back up off the mattress, straddling him and pushing his shoulders back. Her grin was wicked, and the next thing the duke knew, she was kissing him, her tongue in his mouth, and one of her hands came around his cock.

"Lily," he groaned, unable to resist touching her, teasing her nipples, and enjoying her response as she kissed down his neck. Lily slid down onto his length, moaning as she did so, breaking away from him, and arching her back, filled with him.

"Mmm, Scorpius," she drawled, eyes half-lidded in pleasure, and she rode him, setting a slow, lazy rhythm that Scorpius was almost tortured by.

"Yes, darling," he groaned, unable to resist thrusting up into her, enjoying the way she moaned. He brushed the hub of her arousal with his thumb as he thrust into her again, holding her hips greedily even as she moaned again.

"Ohh, yes," she gasped, eyes falling closed as he thrust into her a little faster. "No one said it would be like this," she breathed to herself. "Oh, _oh_! Mmm, this is so much better than it should be." Scorpius couldn't help but grin at her rambling, and pulled her harder down upon his arousal as he made love to her, and she moaned loudly. He couldn't resist and took a nipple in his mouth, suckling greedily, and she whimpered needfully. "Oh dear God, it is so _good_. Yes, oh yes, oh, _oh_!" Her entrancing hazel eyes opened again as she climaxed, looking down at him, and the glorious feeling of her hot, wet passage clenching around him sent Scorpius over the edge into oblivion with her. When he had recovered, he looked over at his wife, but Lily was lying on her back, eyes closed, breathing evenly.

He grinned, thanking whatever God there might be that Lily would probably assume what she had just done was a dream, and he was content to let her believe so. He slipped from bed once again, watching as she rolled over into the place he had just vacated again. This time, however, she smiled briefly in her slumber, having the blissful look of a woman well-satisfied. Scorpius couldn't resist bending to kiss her parted, rose-coloured mouth again, then quickly went to dress. If he was late with his steward, Mr. Diggory, the older man didn't mention it.

When Lily woke, she had no recollection of any dreams, but she was feeling decidedly sore, and silently cursed her husband. She hadn't wanted to succumb to his unavoidable seduction, but as she herself had said, he was a rake. She frowned to herself, then slid out of bed as she looked around for her nightgown and a clock. Somehow she didn't feel awkward in her nudity, but then she paused in her dual search, standing perfectly still in her husband's bedchamber wondering what had somehow changed. She frowned, but then pushed the matter from her mind, moving to her dressing room after slipping on her nightgown, ringing a maid for a bath.

Once she was bathed and dressed, she went down to breakfast, finding both her mother in law and husband already seated. She still didn't know what time it was. "Please forgive me if I am late," she said courteously as she sat down, and avoided meeting her husband's eyes. The awkwardness she had also felt last time she saw him the morning after waking in his bed, though not so intense, had returned.

"Nonsense," said Astoria warmly, "there is no call to be up early here." She cast her son a pointed look and he grinned back. "And it is only eight-thirty as is. Not even late, my dear." Lily, who hadn't seen the looks, smiled.

"I admit I have need for a clock in my dressing room. It helps to focus me when I am aware of the time when rising." She pointedly left out that she was sleeping in the master bedchamber, with Scorpius. "And I must say, although I am sure you will tire of hearing me saying it again in future, thank you for being so kind and erasing any fears I may have had that my mother in law might be a terrifying individual."

Scorpius, who privately thought his mother fully capable of being terrifying, replied, "Do not let my mother fool you, Lily, she can be the proverbial wolf in sheep's clothing at times." He reached out at the small breakfast table and clasped her hand. "And I will be certain, darling, to install a clock in the bedroom as soon as possible."

Her cheeks went pink as he brought the hand to his mouth, kissing the finger her wedding ring was on, and Lily replied, only slightly breathlessly, "Thank you."

Astoria Malfoy looked between her son and young daughter in law and, although her face gave nothing away, she was pleased. Oh there was something there, certainly, and the dowager was certain it might be able to blossom into love, should the two newlyweds be able to nurture it. She appraised her son quickly, knowing him to be sometimes too proud and oftentimes hotheaded and willful. She looked at the redheaded girl who withdrew her hand from Scorpius's, still blushing a little, and almost frowned. This girl had wit, certainly, and a definite sense of humour, but the dowager wondered if she would be able to match her son's temper.

Lily shot Scorpius a glare as his hand smoothed up her thigh under the table and regretted sitting next to him. "I am surprised you are not still with Mr. Diggory, your steward," Lily said conversationally as she ate.

Her husband half-smiled. "There was not as much pressing news and concern, least so far as I was made aware," he said, casting his mother a look. She seemed indifferent.

"But surely you must have other business to attend to," Lily said, looking away. "I must remember, Astoria, when I meet with the cook, to compliment the food here. It has all been delicious so far."

"Certainly, dear, and if you should forget, I shall remind you."

Scorpius couldn't help but look at his wife. She charmed everyone, and it wasn't hard in the slightest to like her, but there was always an air about Lily, to Scorpius, of passionate spirit that was frothing at the bit to get out from somewhere inside her. He wanted to let it out, and then wondered at his own feelings. He had married only to get his mother off his back and for Malfoy Manor, and to beget heirs certainly, but there had never been any provision that he necessarily _like_ his wife. It was slightly disconcerting to him that he wanted to get to know Lily, the real Lily under the polish and refinement that had been acquired, that beautiful free spirit, and also that he felt the overwhelming need to keep her safe, and happy, and comfortable.

"I have a few things to attend to." He looked at her empty plate. "Would you care to come on a walk with me beforehand?" he asked. "Do not worry, I shall be sure to get you back very shortly, Lily."

She smiled, but it wasn't genuine to Scorpius. "Certainly. Shall we go now, then?" He rose and escorted her outside, away from his mother's eyes and ears. "I do hope this will be a short walk," she murmured as he lead her through the roses in bloom, their heady scent cloying.

"What are you doing this for, Lily?" he asked plainly, watching her take a deep breath.

"I am taking a walk because you asked me to. What are you doing this for?" she returned, and he almost smiled.

"I mean why did you marry me?" he asked, trying not to be distracted by her modest as ever cleavage, the smooth lines of her collarbones, the graceful length of her neck. It was impossible not to want her again.

"Because you asked, Scorpius," she said firmly. He wanted her even more when she used his given name. "And I am not foolish. It was a marriage that would assure me security for life."

The blond duke frowned at that. "Is that all?" he asked. She looked up at him, hazel eyes vibrant in the morning sunshine, her red hair aflame, and a tiny smile quirked the side of her rosy mouth.

"Do not tell me you are becoming a romantic," she replied, a teasing edge in her voice. "Shall I tell you I married you because I am hopelessly in love with you, even though we both would never believe so? Or will you say that you had somehow become so utterly entranced by me you could not stand the thought of not marrying me? I would not believe it even if you did. No, in fact, I might think you a candidate for Bedlam if you made such a claim." She gently caressed a rose, fingers trailing over the velvety petals. "What other reason could there be?" she asked him, but to Scorpius, it sounded like a loaded question. What else, indeed? He realized there must be something, but could not, for the life of him, think what.

"That is the same question I have," he admitted, pausing in their walk and looking down at her properly. "Ours is not a usual arrangement, Lily. And by all accounts, you have lead a very sheltered life, but you seem to have little desire to experience the Society life, or flaunt yourself before the _ton_, like most girls your age. I merely wonder why you even accepted my proposal in the first place. What motives could you possible have to want to rusticate in the country for ever more?"

She smiled fully now. "I fear it may be a little late for cold feet, Scorpius," she murmured. He set his jaw. "And as for your other questions, I fear that you may be wondering for some time, yet."

"I beg your pardon?" he asked, brows arching, and she grinned widely.

"I do believe, dear husband, your questions have come rather too late, since you did not have the forethought to question my motives before exchanging marital vows with me. And, as a result, you must content yourself with not knowing, for I feel no compunction to answer you whatsoever." She patted his arm in a decidedly patronizing fashion, unable to stop smiling. "But if we linger much longer I will accomplish nothing today, and I would be loathe to have your mother think me lazy or unfit for the task of being mistress here. You may take me back inside now."

By the time Scorpius was at his desk in his study, the room that had once been his father's and still held the definite air of belonging to the former duke, he was feeling not so much shocked, but aggravated by Lily's blatant refusal to confide in him. In fact, it had been a rather smart set down, and his pride was still sore a little. At the same time, he couldn't help but grin. It was the first solid indication he'd had, other than pure instinct, that his wife was as passionate outside their bedroom as she was within it, and he vowed he would fish out her secrets. All he had to do was rattle her poise just enough that it cracked, and he knew, once he unleashed her, he would find the answers he sought.

Lily spent her morning, in a cheerful mood, meeting with the cook, and housekeeper, and half a dozen other members of the household. She and Astoria worked on the menus for the next week, and the redhead listened raptly as her mother in law outlined the various tasks she must stay on top of. After luncheon, which she took with Astoria on the terrace, amidst a mass of flowers in bloom, Lily made her way down to the stables, intending to go on a ride and explore the land surrounding her new home. There was a wilderness walk up in the hills and through the forest on the far eastern edge of the property, and the redhead, after learning about it, was eager to explore it.

She had changed into a lavender riding habit with violets and a matching ribbon on her straw bonnet, and as she made her way across the vast green expanse of lawns toward the stables, she beamed, a spring in her step for the first time in what felt like forever. Once she arrived at the stables and had one of the stable boys choose and saddle an appropriate horse for her, she heard a commotion from around the side, and moved to investigate. In a small pen off to the side stood her husband and the stable master, a round-bellied man with shaggy, greying hair and brown, leathery skin from too many years in the sun, with a magnificent stallion they appeared to be attempting to saddle, with limited success.

"I should have him gelded," Scorpius was saying, looking thoroughly displeased, but the other man grinned. Lily's eyes were riveted to Scorpius. His coat had been discarded, his shirt open at the neck revealing a hint of his toned chest, and his buff-coloured breeches moulded over muscular thighs. He wore shiny, dark leather boots, and the look of concentration on his face as he approached the spirited animal again was absolute.

"Ah, 'e's jus' being 'is usual self, m'lord," the stable master said as the animal reared at her husband's approach, snorting warningly. The stallion was large and a dark roan chestnut colour, and to her mollified delight seemed to dislike her husband intensely. Lily found herself smiling a little. "Been too long since 'e's 'ad a firm 'and upon 'im. Won' even le' the young lads in ta muck out 'is stall, 'e won'."

The redhead watched, fascinated, as her husband said something, low and soft, to the horse, whose ears pricked forward. The stallion huffed and Scorpius ran a soothing hand down his neck even as he reached to adjust the saddle, which had slipped sideways. The animal sidestepped, but Scorpius moved with him, still murmuring softly. "Here you are, Duchess," said the young stable hand Lily had enlisted the help of in finding a mount, returning leading a soft grey mare, saddled and ready, toward her.

"Thank you," she murmured, taking the reins. She glanced back at the pen where the stallion and her husband were, and found both the man and beast looking at them. Scorpius said a word to his stable master, then easily hefted himself over the fence and started toward her. Lily turned, her heart beating faster than normal at the rugged maleness he exuded, and grasped the pommel to mount. In the next breath, his hands were around her waist, lifting her up, settling her in the sidesaddle that had been mounted on the horse. She looked forward to a time when she might be able to ride astride, as she had as a girl, before riding had been strictly forbidden for her, deemed far too unsafe by her Aunt Hermione and seconded by Madam Drear. "Thank you," she said again, but Scorpius made no move to release her when she looked down at him.

"Were you planning to go off on your own?" he asked, looking just as displeased at her as he had at his horse a moment before. Her mouth twitched.

"I would ask you to accompany me," she replied, gathering her reins, "but it seems your mount does not wish to bear you."

"He is stubborn to the extreme and I have been away too long for his liking, I fear. He will bear no other rider." Scorpius looked at the animal, who was whinnying his displeasure at the stable master now and reared again, then back to Lily. "I do not enjoy the notion of you riding alone."

Lily couldn't resist smiling down at him, then leaned down toward her husband from atop her mount and said in a sly, quiet voice, "Fear not, it is not only in the bedchamber I am adept at riding, Scorpius." And then she nudged her mount into a brisk trot, laughing to herself as she set out toward the hills to the east. Scorpius watched her go, half shocked and half barely containing the urge to laugh.

By the time Lily returned her horse to the stables is was nigh on dinner time, and she hurried up to the house and to her dressing room to change. It had been glorious, riding alone, as close to freedom as she could possibly ever be, urging her mount into a gallop across the lush green grass as they approached the woods. And once she was under cover of the trees, Lily had dismounted, lifting her arms high above her head and twirling, as she had done as a girl, amongst the moss and wildflowers in full bloom. She had even woven herself a crown of flowers, laughing to herself as her fingers remembered how after so many years without practice.

At dinner, her cheeks were flushed a healthy pink, and her eyes were alight as her spirits soared. It was almost as though she were in a dream she had enjoyed her afternoon of solitude so thoroughly, and barely resisted pinching herself to make sure she wasn't in fact dreaming. "Scorpius was just telling me you went riding this afternoon, Lily dear," Astoria said once she had been seated. "Did you enjoy yourself? I never could bring myself to enjoy such a pastime, as I admit a healthy fear of any beast larger than myself, though my late husband tried many times to convert me."

"I did indeed," she replied, then looked at her husband, smiling a little wryly. "A pity you could not join me," she added, placing a hand on his arm. Scorpius was tempted to smile.

"You let her go riding alone?" Astoria asked, shocked, glaring at her son.

"My wife is a skilled rider, and clearly no harm has come to her," he replied. "However, if the notion makes you uncomfortable, Mama, I will escort her the next time she should have the urge to ride." He watched Lily's mouth thin very slightly, and some of the sparkle went out of her eyes.

"I should be glad of the company," she lied easily, then tilted her head slightly as she regarded Scorpius. "Do you think your stallion will be tamed enough by tomorrow afternoon?"

"I believe so, darling, but if not, I will accompany you anyhow."

"'Tis a pity such a beast must be tamed at all," Lily murmured idly, then flashed Scorpius a look, narrowing her eyes ever so slightly.

"If he were not," Scorpius replied, "he would be of little use to me, except perhaps to sire foals." He arched a brow at her. "That seems a waste of a good horse, does it not?"

"Not at all," Lily said pleasantly, though her eyes hardened. "Is that not the purpose of a stallion? To breed and pass along those traits which make him desirable to his foals?"

"Ah, but then there would be no pleasure for his master, darling." The redhead lifted her shoulders in a delicate shrug.

"I do not believe the stallion would care a whit for his master's pleasure," she replied, then smiled warmly, though the gesture did not soften her gaze. "But, alas, I am sure you know far better in such matters than I, Scorpius."

Astoria watched the back and forth, certain there was an undercurrent to the conversation, and was amused. Perhaps her young daughter in law had more strength of will than she first appeared to. "Lily, dear," she said at last after a long moment of silence, "I have made plans to invite several of the other neighboring ladies for tea tomorrow afternoon. They are all quite anxious to meet you, but if you would rather spend the time with my son, I see no harm delaying a meeting until another day."

Lily gave her mother in law a brilliant smile. "Oh no, Astoria, I would be very pleased indeed to meet the neighboring ladies," she said, "and I look forward to it." Lily cast her husband a dismissive look. "Perhaps you can accompany me riding on another day, then." He inclined his head to her, and as soon as possible after dinner had ended, invited her for a turn about the garden. "I fear I am rather tired from my exercise this afternoon," she said politely, as they exited the dining room and moved into the sitting room. "Perhaps I shall retire early." Scorpius, who knew exactly what she was trying to accomplish, lead her instead, to the grand staircase.

"I shall bring you upstairs, then," he murmured, and Lily barely bit her tongue in time to stay the refusal that sprang forth. Once she was at the door to her dressing room, she released his arm, but he caught her hand. "I would have a word with you privately, Lily," he murmured.

"As you wish," she said, and looked up at him with wide eyes.

"You know, I find you and my stallion frighteningly similar in personality," he said quietly. She arched a brow at him, but bit her tongue against the smart retort. "You both give the illusion of docility until one tries to take you in hand."

"I am most certain I do not have the slightest inkling of what you mean," she replied, but her mouth pursed slightly. Scorpius ran a delicate finger across the seam of her lips, enjoying the way they parted, then leaned down to kiss her. It was slow, and sensual and his hand cupped her face in an achingly tender gesture.

"You are a terrible liar, Lily," he breathed against her mouth.

"Then perhaps you should not attempt to take myself or your horse in hand," she retorted, and could have bitten out her tongue. She hadn't been so forward or so defiant in her speaking for many years, and strove to maintain her ladylike facade.

"Some might say I should whip the both of you," he replied, and for a second she felt a sliver of fear and braced a hand on his chest as he moved closer to her. "But," he murmured, "there is little respect for a man who must show dominance through force, and little pleasure to be found from breaking a spirit."

Lily was quite certain her husband was a man who commanded respect from others, and she doubted he had to use much force to obtain it. She swallowed thickly, aware of her bodily reactions from his proximity. Already her flesh craved his touch and the absolute pleasure he could wrench from her. "What options have you in that case?" she murmured back.

"Many," he replied, and grinned crookedly. "It is far better to temper a spirit through mutual respect than tame it entirely with force."

"You believe I may be tempered?" she asked. He dragged a finger across her collarbone and down between the swells of her breasts, hooking into the neckline of the bodice on her gown.

"I believe my horse may be tempered," he replied, then kissed her again, much more hungrily this time, his tongue stroking the roof of her mouth erotically, stoking the fire of her arousal. "I do not believe any man could temper you, Lily."

"Then do not be foolish enough to try," she replied simply. Her nipples were hard and her core ached for him, and against her better judgement, she smoothed her hand up his shirt.

"I would rather," he said slowly, as if she hadn't spoken, "have that passion I am certain is locked up tight inside you, darling, channelled into other pursuits." He tugged suggestively at her gown, baring her breasts a quarter-inch more, and whispered against the shell of her ear, "I am certain you know exactly which ones I mean."

Lily gulped, trying to maintain herself, but it was nigh impossible when he nipped her earlobe playfully, then cupped the mound of her breast through her gown. "Scorpius, I-" she said, but then he was kissing her without restraint, and she felt herself melting into him, a soft whimpering moan sighing from her throat. She couldn't resist him and didn't try.

"Do not seek to loathe me, darling," he breathed, "for I will make it impossible." At his words, she broke away from him, eyes wide, horribly reminded of the first few weeks after her parents died. Madam Drear had often told her those early days, when she had kicked, screamed, cried, and lost her temper completely at her governess and herself, that despite the young redhead's loathing, she would see to it Lily was brought up respectably, and it was impossible to change the course of the future.

"You do not yet know the meaning of the word impossible," she said in a low voice, hating in that moment that despite it all, she was still horribly, irrevocably on fire with need for him. "Not yet, but you will." She smiled sweetly, stepped into her dressing room and closed the door in his face. Scorpius stared at the door, quelling his initial urge to break the damn thing down, and instead stared at it for one long moment, then went to his bedchamber.

On the other side, Lily moved to the center of the room and quickly started undressing. She wanted to get into bed and asleep as fast as possible, and skipped through her nightly routine, quickly sliding into her nightgown and easing the door into the bedchamber open. The room was dark, the drapes drawn over the bedroom windows. Perfect. She inched toward the bed, found her side and quickly climbed into the sheets.

In the same moment she realized she wasn't alone, her husband reached for her, moving her to fit against himself. Her hands braced half-heartedly against his chest, but she didn't resist him as he kissed her in the dark, a hand roving over her breasts, then down over her belly and between her legs, stroking her erotically, making her gasp into his mouth. She couldn't help the moan that slipped out as he moved atop her, kissing his way down her neck. She could feel his own arousal against her and a hot flash of pure _wanting_ for him, within her, making love to her, had her gripping him. And once she started touching him, she couldn't stop. There was so much of him to touch, to memorize by feeling alone, and she complied readily as he slipped off her nightgown, running her hands over him greedily once again, saving the best part for last.

Scorpius grunted as she gripped him, her small, smooth palm around his cock, her thumb teasing the head. "Lily, if you are trying to be a tease, it is not going to work. I have far more patience than you."

Lily grinned in the dark, feeling bold and reckless, as she had been while riding earlier, even as his mouth closed around her nipple, slightly distracting her. She pushed at his shoulders and he withdrew, and Lily sat up, rolling her husband aggressively, sitting atop him.

There was no moonlight and no candlelight, but Lily's hand found his length again. "Let us test your patience, shall we?" she murmured into the dark, her heart thundering, breathing ragged, but her courage didn't falter. Her hand smoothed down him, then back up, and then she moved and pressed her mouth to him.

Scorpius had to bite his lip to maintain control. He had experienced many lovers, all of whom he had found enjoyable at the time, and there were a few women, mostly older, truthfully, who had done this sort of thing, but they had been widows. He had never expected his wife to even know- "I have shocked you again, have I not?" she asked against his prick, and then he felt her tongue swirl delectably around the head of his cock and he threaded his hands through her hair, pulling her back.

"You shock and bewilder and surprise me regularly, but I am not in the mood to make love to your mouth, darling, appealing as that thought may be." His hands moved under her arms and pulled her up, capturing her mouth at last. "I would rather act the beast of burden so that you may ride, Lady Remington," he rasped, and under his guidance, she sank down onto his length with relish, moaning despite herself.

His hands found her breasts, tugging at her nipples and enjoying her response. "Scorpius," she groaned, "I am- _oh_!- I am angry with you." She brought herself down on him, hard, and he grunted, unable to resist gripping her tight bottom. "I do not wish to feel this- _ah_!- this way about you."

Scorpius moaned, thrusting into her harder, and she brought herself down with equal force on him in the next breath. "And what way is that, darling?" he rumbled, moving a hand to tug a nipple harder, wrenching a sharp cry from her. For several breathless moments she rode him, hard and furious, and he longed for a light so that he might see her, but he held her, touching her everywhere, and felt the energy in her, the spirit beneath the flesh.

"_Oh yes_! You know what. This feeling. The inability to resist you. The- _ah, ah, ohh_ -the way you make me feel like this," she growled, and Scorpius could resist no longer.

He rolled them easily, pinning her beneath himself, setting a hard, dizzying pace, feeling her edging closer to oblivion. "I think you wish to feel it, Lily," he breathed into her ear as he loved her faster. He groaned, feeling his own impending release hovering. "I think you wish to feel it often, and with me, in every single way." He heard her start to lose control beneath him and just before his own orgasm hit, he felt her launch into ecstasy, fingernails biting into his flesh, crying out. He lost himself in her, her sweet, perfect body, and couldn't help the way he held her tightly, growling incoherently, "_Mine_," as he lost himself in bliss.

"This does not change anything," she murmured some moments later. He was on his side with her curled into his chest.

"How so, darling?' he replied huskily.

She had felt the words reverberating over his chest, and pulled back, looking up at him even though it was as dark and impenetrable as ever. "It is probable I am not ever going to like you, even if I may not always loathe you, despite however you may satisfy me in the marriage bed," she said primly, and moved to pull away from him. He held her.

"And when I am not here to satisfy you?" he murmured, and Lily felt a tug in the region of her heart that she couldn't understand.

"Perhaps I shall loathe you less," she replied, and although she felt him laughing, she forced herself to close her eyes and succumb to sleep.

XXX


	6. Chapter 6

**A Marriage of Convenience**

written by: albe-chan

**DISCLAIMER**: This is a work of fiction and I do NOT own Harry Potter or any of the characters mentioned, and any coincidence with real life is purely coincidental. This work may contain MATURE THEMES, such as coarse language, mature subject matter (mentions of sex, nudity, etc.), and/or violence. Please, if you are not over the age of 18, or of majority in your country, DO NOT READ THIS! You have been warned!

XXX

Scorpius found Lily atop him when he woke, once again on his back, and couldn't help but smile as he recalled her from the night before. She had been… Hell, she had been everything in a lover he could have asked for. Saucy, salacious, sexy and best of all, she had been all his. It was a heady feeling. He did not want to rise, and wondered if he tried to seduce her whether or not the dreaming Lily, the sexy, uninhibited Lily, would reappear. When he did at last slide out of bed, she slept on, seeming not to notice.

He turned away and moved toward his dressing room, looked back at her sleeping form and sighed. No luck. When he got to his dressing room door, his hand on the knob, he heard Lily say softly, "What time is it?" She was looking around for a clock, although he still had yet to install one, and she slid her legs out of bed. Scorpius couldn't help but stare, silver eyes riveted to her naked body in the early morning light. Suddenly she smiled. "You are thinking about-" she stopped, blushing and crossing her legs instinctively, but gulped, and said bravely, "about _sex_." She half-whispered the last word, but he caught it nonetheless.

She watched him smile slowly with wide eyes and dark pink cheeks. "I am indeed, darling. You are exquisitely stunning as usual." She smiled but it didn't reach her eyes.

"You are not so bad yourself, Lord Remington," she said, leaning back invitingly on the bed. He couldn't help but move toward her, delighting as she uncrossed her legs. He paused, almost unnerved by wanting her so badly. He had not foreseen this, his unequivocal lust for her. He was rarely involved in relationships, let alone marriage, for the last decade or so, and now he couldn't seem to slake his lust upon his young wife. The wife he had taken for convenience only at first, but now the woman who he couldn't seem to resist.

"Lily, you are very tempting," he began, trying to convince himself he shouldn't take her again.

"Thank you. You are also very attractive, but I believe you know that already." She tilted her head. "If you are wondering whether you should go about your business or make love to me, you need not be troubled. My feelings will not be hurt should you decline."

He half-smiled. "But you would think less of me," he said.

Lily affected a shrug. "You are to leave at some point in the future, no? Then I imagine I would be waking up alone regardless. Would it not be prudent to become accustomed to that?" She smothered a smile as she spoke the words. This bed, all to herself... Well, unless she should choose her own bedroom, a pretty peach and rose coloured room she'd never slept in, but she doubted that. She liked her husband's bed. Lily had come to a startling realization as she had woken and looked upon her husband's naked form, waking with a clear head for the first time in awhile, the path before her seemed clearer than it had been in years. She could either be ashamed of the marital acts, or she could enjoy them, and she decided that even if she should be made a sinner for it, she was going to take as much pleasure as possible from her husband. Because he would be leaving at some point, and whenever that was, she would be alone. She looked down.

"Mmm," he replied noncommittally, and eyed her. "I do not relish the thought of you waking up alone." Scorpius had no idea why he'd said it, but it felt true.

She grinned in the growing morning light, then slid out of bed, standing up proudly. "Are you suggesting I find someone to be my secret lover?" she asked, and couldn't resist rolling her eyes. "Hmm, perhaps I shall do that. Find a young man who is agreeable and take him straight to bed." She laughed at his expression.

"You had better not be serious," he said darkly, but Lily grinned, affecting an angelic countenance.

"As you wish."

"No," Scorpius said, catching her by the arms as she made to move past him. "It will be yes."

Lily looked at him, narrowing her eyes. "You will have a mistress, perhaps two, and I shall have nothing, then?"

"I will not allow-" The redhead smiled even as his mood darkened, rocking onto her toes and kissing him briefly.

"As you wish."

"If I find out-"

Lily rolled her eyes, and murmured, "I have no desire to be unfaithful. I meant my marriage vows, even if you did not, Scorpius." He gave her a darkly calculating look, but she resumed her angelic expression. "Yes, I vow I will honor thee, and remain only for you." Scorpius didn't miss the sarcastic note in her speech.

"You are far more than I bargained for," he said, turning away at last, and Lily felt a pang of rejection, but smothered it. "And if ever you should try to take a lover, I will find out, and he will die." He pushed the disturbing thoughts from his mind. He would not permit himself to think of Lily, _his_ wife, in the arms of another man, and would indeed kill any who might try to touch her.

Lily turned around from going to her own dressing room, casting him a speculative look over her shoulder, almost smiling. "Hmm, that rings with a note of jealousy I do believe," she murmured, then turned back and headed to get bathed and dressed for the day.

At breakfast, Lily purposely sat across from the spot she'd sat last time, but to her mingled horror and delight, her husband came into the conservatory off the dining room and sat directly next to her. She forced a smile, then turned to Scorpius's mother, determined to ignore her husband, and engaged the dowager in conversation. Once Scorpius had gone again, the redhead lingering over her meal far longer than she normally would have in the pleasant warmth of the conservatory. "Astoria, I know we were to go over the household accounts today," she began, but her mother in law merely smiled.

"I would not deprive you the chance to enjoy such a lovely day, dear," Astoria replied. "Go, child, enjoy the sunshine and fine weather before it is gone again. I can manage and there is much time still before you need be burdened with daily work here. I am not so old yet as to be incapable." Lily opened her mouth to insist she help out, but her mother in law waved her away. "I insist," she said sternly.

Lily rose, but swiftly kissed the older woman on the cheek. "You are a blessing," she said truthfully, and quit the room, as the dowager stared after her, grinning. Oh yes, Lily would be a very good match for her son, better than she had hoped he would find.

Once she had changed into riding clothes, today in a soft shade of green, and gotten outside, Lily found her feet leading her to the stables once more. She couldn't resist the lure of the clearing she'd found yesterday on her ride, and was eager to go back there. She had brought the little book of poems from the library with her, intending to lie in the sunshine and wildflowers and read and dream the morning away. Once again she enlisted the help of the stable boy, she thought his name might be Phillip, though she wasn't certain, to saddle her horse for her.

As she waited, she moved throughout the gloom of the stables, peering into stalls and breathing in the earthy smell of horses and the sweet tang of hay. Several horses looked back at her, and she smiled a little when the stallion from the day before snorted in warning as she passed. "You are not such a terrifying brute," she whispered to the animal, reaching out to stroke his velvety nose. He huffed and snuffled her fingers, clearly looking for a treat. "I am sorry, I have naught for you," she said, and he turned away from her. She patted his neck, making a note to bring him an apple next time, then moved onward herself, thanking the lad profusely who presented her horse, the same one as yesterday.

As she cantered out across the grass, spirits soaring, Scorpius turned into the stables himself, hell bent on saddling and riding his prized stallion. He would have control over at least one thing in his own estates if it killed him. "Just missed your Duchess, m'lord," said a lad as he opened up the stall door for the duke. Scorpius pinned the boy with his silver eyes. The boy was almost a man, maybe seventeen summers at most, but he grinned in a most knowing way as he looked up at his master. Phillip, Scorpius thought privately, might prove more of a liability than he was worth. "She be a right fine lady, sir, very fine indeed. Very nice she was when she asked to have her horse readied." The lad reached for the lead rope attached to his mount's halter, but the horse dodged away.

Scorpius reached for the rope himself, snatching it even as the stallion threw his head. "And you would do best to remember she is not simply a maid for ogling," he snapped at the boy, who bowed low and moved quickly away. The duke ran a hand through his hair, frustrated and unable to help thinking about what his wife had said that morning. God, if she did take a lover, he would-

That thought brought him up short. He shouldn't have a care what his wife did, so long as she kept up appearances. He himself had planned, once he returned to London, to indeed take up a mistress, or perhaps spend time with some lonely widow. He was a red-blooded male, after all. His stallion threw his head again, but Scorpius gave the lead rope no slack. "Come," he said sternly to the animal, moving the horse forward, and the beast followed him from the stall. No it shouldn't matter a whit to him what Lily did once he returned to London, so long as his household remain in order and the children she produced be his, but it did. He told himself that must be the issue, that until he had secured a legitimate heir, he could not allow the possibility of another man's child inheriting his title. His horse, as he lead him around to be saddled, reared unexpectedly, but Scorpius held firm. "You are far too much like your mistress," he grumbled to the beast, who stared back at him, but stood obligingly as he saddled him. Scorpius pulled an apple from the pocket of his coat and fed his horse the treat, then lead him out into the sunshine.

Lily dismounted neatly, patting her horse's sweaty neck. They were at the edge of the wood, and although she was capable of riding her mount through the trees, she preferred to walk, and lead the animal down the little path a ways before tethering the reins to the same low-hanging branch she'd used yesterday and moving off into the clearing just visible through the trunks. The mossy ground was still damp with dew, and Lily, feeling reckless, slipped off her footwear and stockings once she made the clearing. A quick glance back confirmed her horse was still where she'd left her, and the redhead smiled, skipping through the wildflowers, arms spread. A laugh bubbled up at the sheer joy of feeling grass between her toes and the pleasant bouquet of the flora. Birds chirped overhead and she sat down in the grass and laid back. The sky above was a perfect shade of blue, white cottony clouds drifting slowly overhead, and she sighed, unable to quell her smile.

She plucked a daisy and twirled it between her fingers, peaceful as she had not been in so many years. If she were not a genteel lady she would have wagered that even if her husband never left to go back to London, she could be content if she could steal a few hours, here and there, to visit her woodland retreat. It was like a bubble that brought her back to happier times, and she smiled as she sat up, tossed off her bonnet, and opened her book of poetry. She used the daisy to mark her page and closed her eyes as the sun warmed her face, then settled in to read and while the hours away in bliss.

Scorpius gave the stallion his head as he set out over the lush green grass, flying like the wind as the horse galloped freely, but slowed him as they approached the woods. His mount snorted indignantly, but Scorpius wanted to find out where his wife had gone. He eased the stallion to a walk, although the beast balked and chomped at the bit, but the duke's hand remained firm. He lead his horse through the path that started the wilderness walk his own father had built, but after a short time, he stopped. Lily's horse was munching on some of the sweet grass beside the path, tethered to a tree, but his wife was nowhere in sight. He scowled as he dismounted, then heard a ripple of laughter through the trees.

He peered into the wood and then quickly tethered his own beast to the same low-hanging branch as the grey mare. He had been certain it was Lily who had laughed, and moved silently through the undergrowth toward the sound. After only a few minutes he spied her, sitting in the middle of a little clearing that was riotous with wildflowers. Her bonnet had been discarded, along with her shoes and stockings, and she had unbound her long, glorious mane of hair, letting it shine like liquid fire in the sunshine. She appeared to be braiding flowers into her crimson tresses, and laughed to herself again, as though surprised.

The blond duke leaned against a tree, watching her for several minutes, unable to resist drinking in the sight of her. With her green dress and free-flowing hair dotted with daisies, she appeared to him as a wood nymph. Sighing, his young wife laid back in the grass, looking up into the sky, and laughed to herself again. He moved forward against his better judgement, as though drawn magnetically. "A lovelier sight you could not make, darling," he said, sitting next to her, and Lily sat up abruptly. Her smile faded, along with the magical light in her hazel eyes, and she hurriedly plucked a daisy from her hair.

"I did not think I would have company here," she said, looking past him toward where the horses were tethered. "Did you manage to temper your stallion already?" she asked, reaching for the little volume of Shakespeare's sonnets.

"He proved more agreeable after a little bribery. He has a weakness for apples."

Lily forced a smile and got to her feet, tucking her book into the crook of her arm and snatching up her bonnet by the ribbons. The anger rolling off her was palpable. "A shame not all of your living possessions are so easily swayed," she replied tersely, and moved to pick up her silk stockings and riding boots. Scorpius, frustrated as he'd been after hearing the stable lad talk about his wife, grasped her hand.

"Stay," he said. Her mouth thinned very slightly but she sat obediently, putting down her bonnet and book, and began to unweave the flowers from her hair. "You are upset."

"Not in the slightest," she lied, although it hadn't been a question.

He reached out and plucked a daisy from the grass and tucked it behind her ear. "It is obvious you are lying," he said tonelessly. She turned her head to look at him, eyes blazing.

"What do you want, Scorpius?" she asked bluntly. "Why did you come after me? Am I not to be trusted?" She forced a humorless laugh. "Or were you worried I have already found a lover to steal away with?"

His silver eyes narrowed. "It was not so long ago, Lily, that you were a blushing virgin, and now you talk of sex with another as though it were of little consequence."

Her cheeks went pink at the mention of sex, but the redhead arched a brow. "Is it of any consequence? I do not think so. But as you have forbidden it, you must be confident I shall remain as pure as the driven snow in your absence."

Scorpius sat with the uneasy feeling of leaving Lily for a moment. "And if I should remain present here with you indefinitely?" She stood up again, the last of the flowers wrenched from her hair.

"That was not part of our bargain," she said, narrowing her eyes at him. Her cheeks were flushed with her temper, eyes flashing dangerously, and yet Scorpius had never beheld a more beautiful woman. "Why would you stay?"

He almost smiled. "As you pointed out to me already, darling, it is rather late to be having doubts. And since you did not raise these concerns previous to exchanging your wedding vows with me, I feel no compunction to tell you how long I should be staying, if I should be leaving at all, or my motives for either course of action."

Lily wanted to throw her bonnet at him, or scream, or even claw his face, but she resisted those urges. Instead, she focused inward, calming herself as she'd trained herself to do so many times before, and smiled slowly at her husband, taking a step toward him. "It matters not," she said, and pushed her hair from her face. "Stay with me forever if you must." He wondered for a moment why she had suddenly switched gears again, so quickly. She was a whirlwind of confusion this one. "Because I will still loathe you, whether you are here with me, or back in London."

Scorpius's mouth twitched as she stopped before him, looking down at him. "Are you trying to trick me, Lily?" he asked, arching a brow. "Do you think by becoming obedient and compliant you will lull me into a false sense of security and I will give in to your bizarre wanting for me to leave?"

She shrugged, then sat down before him, drawing a hand through her lush hair. "I am certain that I, as a woman, am not capable of tricking you, a man," she said, looking up at him from under her lashes, but she smiled as she said it. "And I have just said that I am not objecting to your presence, even if you should stay here indefinitely. I will abide by my wifely duties."

"And yet you will try to hate me."

It wasn't a question, again, but still she answered it. "I do not have to _try_, but probably. Perhaps in time there will be a lessening of that, however I am not-"

"There are times you like me," he said in a soft voice, and he leaned into her personal bubble and kissed her. She let him, but in a woefully short amount of time, she was possibly just as aroused as he was. Lily assumed he was always like that because when he hauled her atop his lap, she could feel him against her. A sharp stab of desire shocked through her belly to her core, and she felt flush.

"Those are the times I only loathe you less," she replied.

Scorpius grinned as he kissed down her neck. "Liar," he murmured against the base of her throat, and she felt his fingers sliding into the top of her gown, stroking a nipple roughly, and she had to bite her lip to suppress the moan. Her hands weaved into his hair, mouth falling open as he laid her back in the grass.

"I am not," she gasped, feeling his hands move to slide up, under her skirts and petticoats and chemise, over her hips beneath. And then he pulled away and half-smiled. It was that sinful look, the look that told her she was going to probably die from pleasure in a moment.

"Only sometimes," he amended, then promptly put his head under her gown and undergarments. She felt her whole face turn red. They were outside! She gulped, unable to help looking around, even as she felt his mouth on the inside of her thigh.

"Scorpius," she gasped, half trying to make him stop, half begging him to go on, but in the next moment, just as his mouth was moving upward, there was the sound of loud whinnying and splintering. He froze, and she looked to where the horses were tethered, just visible through the trees, and in the same moment as her husband, realized what was happening. His horse was escaping.

Almost like lightning, Scorpius was on his feet, racing toward his stallion, but there was another almighty whinny, more cracking, and he realized his goddamn horse was going to rip the branch off the tree. He was seconds too late, the rearing, kicking beast breaking free just as Scorpius pulled up to him, and he shouted a curse. He watched his horse running off, dragging the goddamn branch, and bit back another curse. He looked back, seeing Lily's mount still tied in place, a couple inches from the broken limb. He scowled, feeling murderous. Scorpius was definitely going to have that goddamn beast gelded.

"Maybe you should bring more apples next time," his wife said conversationally as she approached. Her hair was rebound, her bonnet on, stockings and footwear in place, the perfect lady in every way. She moved toward her steed, untied the mare, and prepared to mount, but he merely lifted her. "I am capable-" she began.

"I am certain you are, but you are my wife, and I enjoy excuses to touch you. Everywhere." He watched her pupils dilate slightly, and she looked away.

"As you wish," she murmured, and gave her horse a gentle pat. The mare obediently began walking, and Scorpius frowned. "Are you coming, or shall I tell your mother you decided to tarry here?" Lily looked over her shoulder as he stood there, getting slowly further away.

He moved to keep up, frowning spectacularly. She grinned. "I am going to have that horse gelded," he said again to himself, though out loud this time, and the redhead's smile faded as her eyes narrowed. She looked back ahead, feeling bad for the poor horse. It wasn't his fault he wanted to run free, not be kept safe and locked up, only taken out under supervision, for the sole purpose of one man's desired use. She frowned.

"That is unfortunate. He probably produces beautiful foals," she said crisply, and spoke no more as they headed back to the house. Cook had kept luncheon, the dowager duchess wishing to wait for her son and daughter in law, and they dined upon their return.

"You seem to have acquired some new hair decoration, my dear," Astoria said fondly, gesturing to the daisy still behind Lily's ear. She had forgotten it. She could feel her cheeks going pink, and her husband smiled smugly.

"Yes, I stopped to admire the wildflowers," she said vaguely, and removed the daisy. She moved to put it beside her plate, but Scorpius reached over and tucked it back behind her ear with an errant lock of hair.

"Leave it in," he rumbled. "It makes you look as though you are a fairy of the woods."

Her cheeks went a little more red, the corners of her mouth almost tipping up. "As you wish." Lily swallowed, trying to push through her embarrassment. "I am looking forward to having tea with the neighboring ladies. I do hope they are as warm and welcoming as you have been, Astoria, and I hardly even believe you are my mother in law. I count you as a dearest friend."

The dowager smiled beatifically. "You are kind beyond measure," she replied, clasping Lily's hand, "And if any of the neighbors should even _think_ to speak ill of you, I will personally escort them from my property forever!"

Lily chuckled appreciatively, and set herself to ignoring her husband beside her. By the time three o'clock rolled around, Lily was half-hoping the neighbors would forget and not show up. She had changed into her blue chiffon gown, respectably modest with her high-necked chemise beneath, and she kept the daisy in her hair after brushing it out and having the maid dress it. She had tucked it in the base of her chignon, and smiled a little despite herself.

When all the guests had arrived, everyone chatting amicably as neighbors do, especially ladies, when gathered together, Lily found herself thinking back traitorously to the morning, unable to help wondering what might have happened if her husband's stallion had not broken free. "Do you think, Lady Remington, you and the duke will be heading back to London soon? I am heading back for a late start in the Season with my dear husband Humphrey next week," she said. Lily looked at her, squeezed up by a corset, her flesh spilling out the top dramatically.

Lily smiled automatically at the woman. Lady Heather Sainsbury, the only other noble invited, if she recalled correctly. "Oh, I have just been in London, and truly I am glad of a respite myself. I think I shall enjoy Malfoy Manor and the surrounding estates for now. They are far superior in beauty to the bleak fog of London."

Astoria almost beamed. "My daughter in law, the charmer," she said. When she laughed, the other guests in the conversation laughed as well. Lily pretended to laugh too.

XXX


	7. Chapter 7

**A Marriage of Convenience**

written by: albe-chan

**DISCLAIMER**: This is a work of fiction and I do NOT own Harry Potter or any of the characters mentioned, and any coincidence with real life is purely coincidental. This work may contain MATURE THEMES, such as coarse language, mature subject matter (mentions of sex, nudity, etc.), and/or violence. Please, if you are not over the age of 18, or of majority in your country, DO NOT READ THIS! You have been warned!

XXX

By the time the whole thing was over, the last guest seen off, Lily had booked herself quite a social calendar for the next couple weeks. She smiled. Time away visiting was certainly to be preferred to time spent being intruded upon by her husband. Already the coming day, she had made plans to go with Astoria to the various houses in the village that might need some looking in on and visit some of the other villagers who sometimes helped out around the manor and estate. The morning, however, would be hers again, and she planned to spend her time in the library, reading and going off to someplace in her mind if she could not have an actual physical escape.

After dinner she was tired, but sat placidly on the settee, working absently on her needlepoint, her stitches flawless as she'd been taught. "Tell me, Lily dear, do you play the pianoforte?" Astoria asked. Scorpius, who had missed dinner while out searching for his horse she assumed, wasn't in the room, and Lily smiled.

"I do. My governess said I was one of the best she'd ever taught, but I am not so sure of that," she said. The elder Lady Remington beamed, her bright blue eyes alight.

"You must play, dear," she said, and stood swiftly, half-dragging Lily to the instrument. The redhead seated herself, blushing a little.

"I have not practiced in quite awhile," she said, running her fingers gently over the keys, without pressing them. It was a last ditch effort to avoid the activity, but Astoria's teeth were grit in a smile.

"Anything, dear. We Malfoys are not a musical bunch, but I have such love of music." Lily sat up straighter, putting her hands on the keys, thinking what to play, and pressed the ivory gently, deciding what to play as she fingered a thoughtful tune. Astoria's eyes grew wide.

"Let me see if I recall," she murmured, mostly to herself, then her hands moved, and she launched, through memory, into Beethoven. Madam Drear had been a fan of the German composer, and she had learned many of his piano sonatas. She closed her eyes, picturing her hands moving through memory. She missed a couple notes, here and there, but once she had finished the piece, her mother in law clapped.

"Oh, my dear, such talent indeed! And not even a sheet of music! Scorpius, did you ever see such prodigious musical talent?" Astoria gushed, and Lily wet nervous lips, turning to face her husband. He was looking at her thoughtfully.

"Never," he agreed, and but when he looked at her he did not smile. "My wife is a gem, whose facets are infinite," he added softly.

"You are most kind," she murmured, but got up from the piano. "I am very tired, though, so I believe I shall retire for the evening." She didn't comment as her husband lead her wordlessly up the stairs, toward the bedchamber. Lily released his arm at her dressing room door. "Goodnight," she said briefly, but in the next moment, he was following her into her dressing room. Her inner sanctum, the place she could be entirely alone, he was now intruding on, looking far too large in the room. Lily pushed him as hard as she could and he stepped back, surprised. "I did not invite you in here," she snapped.

"I do not wish to wait," her husband replied, looking, if possible, more furious than she'd ever seen him. "Get undressed." She felt a shiver of arousal, but grit her teeth and glared.

"No."

"Now, Lily. I am in no mood to be patient, and I am not going to beat around the bush. If you will not, I will do it for you."

She began to undress, then cast him a withering look. "You said you would not force me," she murmured, slipping out of her clothes as slow as she dared. He watched her ravenously.

"I have just spent the last several hours looking for a horse that does not wish to be found, and once I did find the goddamn beast, he tried to bite me and ran away again," Scorpius growled, and unable to resist, he moved over and pulled her chemise over her head. "I will not force you, but there will be no option of saying no, Lily," he finished, then crushed her mouth with his own. His kiss was owning, dominating, and set the redhead ablaze.

"Did you bring him apples?" she asked as he broke away and opened the door that lead to the bedchamber for them.

"What?"

She barely refrained from rolling her eyes. "Did you bring your stallion apples? You said he has a weakness for them."

He scowled. "I do not reward misbehavior," he growled, then ended the conversation as he dragged her against himself and brought her to the bed. Neither spoke for some time, but as Lily's heartbeat slowly died down, her breathing returning to normal and she lay curled into her husband's chest, she thought of the horse again.

"He let you find him," she murmured sleepily after several moments. "That is not bad behavior." She yawned and mumbled mostly to herself, "You should have brought him apples," then her eyes fluttered completely shut, and she fell asleep.

When she woke the next morning, she was alone, and she stretched luxuriously. Her husband had woken her in the middle of the night and made slow, deep, sensual love to her, after he had taken her hard and fast and very rough the first time, but she hadn't minded either experience. She was rapidly starting to realize that the more she embraced those wanton feelings Scorpius teased out of her with his hands and mouth, the ones that would have made her blush last month, the better they seemed to feel.

She went to the library in the morning to read, managing to fly under the radar until lunch, then went out with Astoria. To her surprise, her husband wasn't waiting for her in bed, nor did he join her, and when she fell asleep at last that night, he still wasn't there. She woke in the inky black of night, feeling his warmth slide in beside her, and she rolled to face him. "Scorpius," she breathed, still groggy, unsure what she was saying. "You are very late."

His mouth brushed against hers. She'd opened the drapes before bed and moonlight shone in weakly, but Lily longed for more light. "Are you disappointed, my darling?" he rumbled, and his hand smoothed over her breasts and belly.

"No," she whispered. "Not yet, at least," she added cheekily, and he kissed her, then rolled her over, onto her stomach.

"Here, darling, I hope never to disappoint," he said, and moved atop her from behind, grasping her hips and lifting her against his length. She cried out as he filled her, but then he set a hard, fast pace that brought her to completion expertly, just moments before he lost himself.

The next morning Lily had plans to visit Lady Sainsbury, and although she longed to while away the drizzly morning doing nothing more strenuous than reading again, or perhaps going exploring through the maze of corridors and rooms that Malfoy Manor boasted, she put on her turquoise walking dress and bonnet instead and made ready to go calling for morning tea with her neighbour. She spent a good two hours with the much older Lady Sainsbury, who seemed to hardly draw breath as she talked endlessly, about things she had done, or places she had been, and about her two sons, both away at school, who were the shining lights of her life. She showed Lily a picture. Both boys, probably eight and ten in the little painting, resembled their father, the elderly Sir Humphrey Sainsbury, who resembled a bulldog. The redhead wasn't sure if this was better than resembling their mother, who was more plain but heavily made up to compensate.

By the time she was leaving it was past luncheon and Lily was tired, but the sun had come out to shine weakly. She sent the carriage back without her, preferring to walk in the warming afternoon, and it was not far from the neighboring property.

She had just spotted the turn off in the road that lead to her husband's estates when a movement in the brush on the side of the dirt road caught her eye. She turned and a dark head poked out, her husband's stallion eyeing her warily. "Hello, sweeting," she murmured, taking a step toward the animal. He snorted indignantly. "Oh come now," she murmured, then reached into the reticule dangling from her elbow. She produced a juicy apple, and smiled when the horse's ears pricked forward and he snuffled. "You must come here for it," she insisted, and the horse stepped carefully from the brush toward her. She saw he had, at some point, broken free of the branch, and although his bridle and bit were still in place, the reins had snapped unevenly, dangling from his proud head. His saddle had slipped sideways and after feeding him the apple, which he munched gratefully, she moved to undo his burdens.

The dark beast sidestepped, but Lily moved with him. "Shh," she breathed, patting his neck. "If you are a very good boy, I may have another apple for you, my sunshine," she murmured, and quickly unbuckled the girth strap for his saddle. The horse bumped her with his head, right in the center of her chest, in thanks as the burden slipped away. "Come now, it is time to go home," she said, unable to help smiling as he stepped away. She continued down the road, knowing he was watching her, and pulled another apple from her reticule. She hadn't thought she'd find the runaway stallion when she'd packed them that morning, but instinct had told her she should be prepared if she should stumble across the horse. Now, however, she was almost loathe to bring him back to his master and face Scorpius's wrath, but she could not simply leave him. She heard him begin to follow her, and bit purposefully into the apple.

The horse jogged up to her, snorting indignantly. She laughed and handed him the rest of the sweet treat and he gobbled it down as he walked just behind her. "I hope you have enjoyed your leisure time," she said as they made their way down the long winding drive toward the manor. "Your master is rather cross with you." The horse's head bumped her again, in the back this time, and she stumbled. "You have no manners," she said, but patted his strong neck. "But I cannot blame you," she murmured finally, her pace slowing very minutely as the manor came into sight. "Freedom is a beautiful thing, is it not, my sunshine?" she asked. The horse neighed softly, huffing and snuffling at her reticule.

Lily laughed, pulled the last apple out, and fed it to the beast. He truly did have a weakness for them. When they got to the stables, Lily spotted the stable master, looking discomfited, and her husband, looking furious. She reached out and grasped the stallion's bridle, steeling her courage. She could hear Scorpius shouting, and the stallion balked. "Come, my sunshine," she murmured, patting his neck, and lead him forward.

At the sound of hooves, Scorpius stopped shouting and felt his rage blackening. When the carriage had returned, without his wife, he had been apoplectic with fury, and had vented his spleen upon the stable master. Griffiths, who was certainly not to blame, had borne his wrath silently, until now. "Well I'll be," he grunted, spotting the stallion following Lily's lead docilely. The duke's jaw was clenched so hard he feared it might lock that way as he turned to follow the other man's gaze. Never, in his life, had he been more furious than when his damned carriage had turned up with only the driver aboard, and for one horrible second he had feared the worst. And now here came his wife, leading his miserable horse as if he were a jolly fat pony, both looking distinctly unrepentant.

He strode toward her and his infernal horse, ignoring the way she moved closer to the animal instinctively. "Where did you find him?" Scorpius asked gruffly, trying very hard to maintain his temper, which felt dangerously close to exploding point again.

Lily swallowed and looked up at dark, roiling silver eyes, and patted the horse's neck again. "He came to investigate on the road when I walked past. His saddle had slipped, so I removed it, but it should still be in the road. I sent the carriage on ahead and walked home, as the rain let up and it is most lovely out now." She leaned her head against the horse, who snuffled toward her reticule once more. "Please do not be angry," she breathed, unable to maintain eye contact. She felt him take a step toward her, felt the stallion snort at his master, but the hand that tilted her chin up was gentle.

"I am not angry, I am furious," he said in a low voice once she met his eyes again, but she could see he was back under control of himself. "You gave my stable master cause to think he might be facing unemployment, darling," he added. Her mouth parted slightly. "You must at least send a message with the driver if you are to abandon the carriage on a return journey. Which you will not do again."

Lily bit her tongue. "As you wish," she said softly. Scorpius felt his temper flaring again, and grasped his stallion's bridle. "Please do not punish him," she implored, hazel eyes wide, her tone a ragged whisper as one hand clutched the front of his jacket. "He came along sweet as a lamb after I found him."

Silver eyes narrowed. "You lured him with apples." She shrugged.

"He needed a little encouragement. But he is a sweet-tempered animal, truly, if a little wild." Scorpius's mouth thinned.

"Griffiths," he called, and the stable master stepped forward. "Take this beast in and get him watered and cleaned up, then have one of the boys go out and retrieve my saddle from the road."

"Yes, m'lord," the stable master replied, quickly leading the horse away. The stallion tossed his head but followed resignedly.

"As for you," Scorpius said, taking his wife's arm, his tone brooking no argument or objections, and he lead her back up to the house briskly. "You will go to your dressing room." Lily bit back a sigh. "You will get undressed, and you will come to me in our bedroom." Lily felt her brows go up.

"It is the middle of the day," she said, slightly scandalized. He grinned down at her.

"I know. I have waited far too long to see you naked in the daylight proper, darling, and I will wait no longer." They crossed through the front door and he released her. "Go."

"As you wish," she said, dragging her feet as she went up the stairs, feeling his eyes on her until she disappeared from view. Once in her dressing room, she dismissed her maid and undressed alone, taking her time to brush out her long hair, stalling. Her heart beat nervously in her chest and she sat for a long moment staring at her reflection in the looking glass. She sighed, brought her long hair forward to cover herself as much as possible, holding tightly the last shreds of her dignity, and went into the bedchamber silently.

Scorpius was waiting for her, swathed in his dark burgundy dressing gown. Lily couldn't meet his eyes. "Come here," the duke said quietly, and she went to him where he stood by the window. The draperies were fully open, flooding the room with light as the afternoon slowly but surely brightened, and the redhead felt her cheeks warming as she stood before him. He drew a hand through her hair, moving the crimson locks behind her shoulder, and the hand trailed down over her breast and waist, curving around a hip. "You are even more lovely in the sun," he murmured, then kissed her softly.

She felt herself responding as his mouth moved sensually over her own, but he made no move to deepen the kiss, and pulled back, resting his forehead against her own. "Scorpius, I-" she began, but he put a finger to her lips.

"Hush." His hands cupped her face and she looked up at him, heart thumping, mouth dry, but feeling unashamed in her nudity. "I received word from your brother this morning. He is coming to visit you in three days hence." She looked up at him. "When he returns to London, I mean to go with him." Lily felt, deep in her chest, a flutter of dismay, but then Scorpius was kissing her again.

His tongue traced the seam of her lips and she granted him entry, her own hands roving under the open neck of his dressing gown. He groaned, touching her everywhere, aroused beyond belief, and impatiently he carried her to the bed. He deposited her atop the coverlet and quickly divested himself of his dressing gown. Lily couldn't help but stare at him. The sun glinted off his white blond head, turning it to spun gold, and his well-muscled, utterly male physique was displayed in all it's naked glory for her perusal. She found herself becoming aroused merely by looking at him. He joined her then, mouth meeting hers again, and she arched against his solid warmth, craving fulfillment.

Scorpius moved to kiss and taste her breasts, tonguing her nipples into hard peaks, greedy as she moaned for him. In the daylight he could see every flicker of emotion in her eyes and on her face, the way she bit down on her luscious lower lip when her eyes went wide in shock, the way her dark lashes fluttered when she gave in to the bliss, and most of all, the way her hazel eyes flamed when she finally begged him, his name a raspy plea as he put his mouth against her femininity. God, he was dying for her. His hand found her womanhood, feeling her readiness with a single finger, and Lily threw her head back, moaning, too far gone to care as she writhed beneath him, desperate for the deep aching pleasure to be released inside her.

In the next breath he was inside her, impatient, hungry, but setting a slow, deep pace. Lily wanted to scream, her nails digging into his shoulders, her legs wrapping around him, trying desperately for more friction. "Scorpius," she moaned, unable to bear it any longer. "Scorpius, please." He withdrew lazily and pressed back into her, hard. She arched for him.

"Yes, darling," he replied, and she whimpered. He sheathed himself again in her, slowly quickening his pace.

"Please," she gasped, gripping him everywhere, from his shoulders, down his back, and to his buttocks, trying feverishly to quicken their coupling.

"Please what, darling?" he drawled, but withdrew and thrust back in harder. She moaned loudly, her small hands moving to twist the sheets instead, and he grinned.

"Good God," she growled, "more! Harder, faster, _more_."

"As you wish," he rasped against her ear, and grasped her wrists, pinning them above her head, letting his full weight come upon her as he loved her harder, and faster, and thoroughly more. Lily did scream now, as the pleasure ripped through her, setting her ablaze, and she lost control. When she recovered, her husband was still within her, still hard, but back to his sedate, maddeningly slow pace. She stretched, taking him impossibly deeper, even as her arousal bubbled anew.

"Oh," she gasped softly, and her mouth moved against his throat as she clung to him. Her hips canted as he thrust and she shivered delightedly. "Scorpius," she murmured, and he moved to kiss her.

"Lily," he groaned, slowly moving faster above and within her, she gasped again, teeth grazing his neck. "You cannot know what you do to me," he rumbled, thrusting into her a little harder now.

"Ohh, yes, _yes_," she cried, feeling a deep surge of renewed passion, tipping her to the brink again. His hand moved against her soft pearl of pleasure and she cried out again, barely holding on as he took her swiftly now. A soft sheen of sweat glistened on her skin and she tasted the tang of it on her husband's flesh as she felt him lose himself above her, and when she felt the hot release within her, she too lost herself in pleasure again, calling his name to the heavens.

When Lily opened her eyes again, she was sweaty and panting, curled against her husband. "I did not think that was possible," she whispered once she had regained her breath, and he rumbled with a chuckle.

"Anything is possible, my darling," he replied with a kiss, then pulled away from her, rising from the bed. She lay there watching him, then noticed he had scratches on his back.

"Scorpius, your back," she breathed, sitting up, wondering how on earth he had gotten such injuries.

He smiled at her, looking sinfully attractive, his blond hair falling into amused silver eyes as he turned to face her. "Do not be alarmed, darling, they will heal."

"But how-?" she whispered, and he grinned wider, moving back toward her and leaning down to kiss her again.

He reached down and lifted her left hand, kissing her ring finger, and murmured seductively, "Like most kittens, you do not yet realize you have claws, but that does not stop them being sharp." Lily's eyes widened in horror, but he chuckled. "Fear not, my darling, they are of that distinctly pleasurable type of pain." She watched him slip back into his dressing gown and wrapped her arms around herself, looking down into her lap. The bed sank down as he sat beside her, and her husband murmured, "I am sending word back to your brother, if you would like to include a note," he said thoughtfully. Lily looked up, smiling genuinely, and nodded.

"Thank you," she rasped, and moved quickly to her dressing room to become presentable once more. Later she found her husband in his study, writing, and silently slipped her note, folded already, onto his desk, then turned to leave.

"Stay a moment," Scorpius said, but when she looked back he wasn't looking up. He finished his letter and at last met her eyes. "There are some things I wish to discuss with you." Lily waited patiently, still not speaking. "In my absence, I expect my household to run as smoothly as it does when I am here," her husband said at last, "and that includes you now."

She raised her brows a fraction. "I had assumed as much," she said pleasantly, but there was a distinct frostiness as she added, "Fear not, I am aware of the rules you have set me."

A corner of his mouth quirked. "Very well," he said, although he was certain his reports from his steward, whom he had directed the housekeeper, cook, and stable master to keep informed of his wife's activities, would be lengthy. Much like his stallion, Lily was ever looking for ways to defy him, though she had much more cunning than the horse, and where he gave an inch she took a mile.

"I hope you enjoy your time in London," she said blandly, and turned to quit the room.

"Lily," he said when she reached the door, and she stopped, looking back at him once more. "I have not yet finished." He stood up, coming around his desk. "While your brother is here, I will not have you gallivanting through the countryside like a maiden." The words came out harsher than he intended, and he expected to see her anger, but to his surprise, she smiled coyly.

"I am capable of acting the lady when required," she said softly. "I will not embarrass you, Lord Remington." She dropped him a respectful curtsy that smacked of cheekiness nonetheless. He opened his mouth to respond, but she slipped from the room before he could speak. Scorpius was tempted, mightily, to read the note she'd left to be sent to her brother, but instead merely folded the note into his own letter, sealed it, and sent a swift rider out to deliver it.

XXX


	8. Chapter 8

**A Marriage of Convenience**

written by: albe-chan

**DISCLAIMER**: This is a work of fiction and I do NOT own Harry Potter or any of the characters mentioned, and any coincidence with real life is purely coincidental. This work may contain MATURE THEMES, such as coarse language, mature subject matter (mentions of sex, nudity, etc.), and/or violence. Please, if you are not over the age of 18, or of majority in your country, DO NOT READ THIS! You have been warned!

XXX

The next two days rained almost nonstop, and Lily, who had been going over the preparations with Astoria for her brother's visit, had been nervous the weather would stay miserable his entire visit, but on the morning he was due to arrive, the sunshine poured in through the bedroom windows as the sun began it's lazy ascent into the sky. "Go back to sleep," Scorpius murmured as she felt him leaving bed, but she sat up anyway, looking at the mantle clock he'd installed for her. It was not quite six.

"No, I cannot," she replied, rubbing her eyes groggily. They'd had a rather late night, but Lily was far too keyed up to sleep more. She felt Scorpius slide back into bed, and smiled sleepily as he laid her back.

"Shall I tire you out again?" he murmured against her neck, teasing a nipple. She hummed her pleasure.

"If you insist," she replied, and he chuckled.

"I am certain Mr. Diggory is becoming tired of my late starts in the morning," her husband teased, even as he rolled them so she sat atop him.

"Perhaps you should have him meet you later," she breathed back as his hands traced over her curves languidly. "Mmm, Scorpius," she moaned gently. He sat up to take a nipple into his mouth, and she groaned and ground herself against him.

"Are you going to miss me, darling?" he rasped, rolling them again as he entered her.

"I shall undoubtedly be too busy to miss you, but I shall try," she replied, and then coherent speech was made impossible. Afterward she was still incapable of sleep, and went to get dressed as her husband did. She joined her mother in law at breakfast, barely picking at the meal, although it was delicious as ever. Her stomach quivered with excitement. Now that she had thought on it, she rather missed Albus, even though she'd become accustomed to only seeing him periodically.

"You seem nervous, dear," Astoria said, patting her hand. "Fear not, we are well prepared." They were indeed thoroughly prepared, but Lily could still only smile wanly.

"My brother, last I spoke to him, was hesitant to see me wedded to Scorpius," she admitted. Astoria laughed.

"Then he is as wise as he is good looking if memory serves me correct," she said brightly. "Oh yes, I am certain the Earl of Hastings would not have wanted you married to Scorpius. Even an old woman has a clue what sort of mischief young, unattached men get up to in London." Lily felt her cheeks going pink. "Do not worry, my dear, I am certain once your brother lays eyes upon you, you will erase all of his fears." She patted Lily's hand again.

"I can only hope he might soon be wedded himself. I have always longed for a sister, especially as Albus and I are not close in age." She wanted to move topics away from her husband and his less than favourable reputation in the _ton_. She was aware he was probably still considered a rake, but did not relish the thought.

"Perhaps I shall have a conversation with him while he is here on your behalf, dear," Astoria said, smiling. "You know, I have a track record of success with these sorts of things. Just a few weeks after I talked with Scorpius about settling down, he wrote me and informed me of his betrothal to you."

"I hardly credit you with my marrying, Mama," Scorpius said, sitting beside Lily as was his custom. Lily couldn't fully smother her smile.

"You should give credit where it is due, Scorpius," she murmured, arching a brow at her husband. "Would you have been nearly so determined to find a bride if your mother had not put the notion in your head?" Astoria looked at Lily, then smiled.

"Yes, dear son, would you have brought me home such a magnificent daughter in law had I not put the thought to acquire a wife in your head?" The duke rolled his eyes. "I think not."

"I am in agreement," Lily said, smiling sweetly. "You may have had the blind luck of finding me, but your mother is undoubtedly the reason you so wisely asked for my hand in marriage." He gave her a significant look, but she merely finished her meal in silence.

Albus arrived just before luncheon and Lily, who'd been near to the windows of the sitting room, glancing up from her book every now and then, spotted his carriage as it came up the long drive. "He is here," she said, and had to hold back from running as her husband escorted her onto the wide front steps. She was almost shaking with excitement as his carriage pulled up, and when he hopped down from it neatly, she broke away from Scorpius, a laugh stuck in her throat, and ran down the steps toward him. "Albus!" she cried, flinging her arms around him. He laughed and swung her in a circle, then set her back upon her feet.

"You seem in very high spirits, Lily," he said, green eyes shining. "Now I fear my surprise may be for naught." Her brow furrowed as he moved back to the carriage and helped a young lady with dark hair and blue eyes descend. It was Amelia Grenfell, the younger of the two sisters Lily had befriended in her brief time in London. The young woman, only younger than Lily by a year but having made her debut the same time as the redhead, gave Lily a low curtsy as she approached, but Lily waved away the formality. Behind her came a stout, grey haired woman.

"Lizzie was supposed to come with me," she said brightly, speaking of her older sister as Lily hugged the other girl, "but as she's just recently become betrothed, to Henry Beckett, Earl of Claymore, she said she had much more important things to do in London." The other girl cast Albus a sly look. "Not that I mind, myself."

After Amelia introduced Lily to her mostly deaf old Aunt, the grey haired woman, Irene, the two young women, with Irene following, moved toward the steps up to the manor. "I am so very glad you are here," Lily replied, hooking an arm through Amelia's. "Come, let us take tea in the conservatory." She turned, then spotted her husband, who had come down in her wake, and felt her cheeks go pink. "Where are my manners?" she said flawlessly. "Amelia, my husband, Duke of Remington. Scorpius, my very dear friend, Miss Amelia Grenfell, and her Aunt, Lady Irene Dumfries."

"Pleasure," Scorpius said, making a polite bow as the young woman curtsied and the old one eyed Scorpius up with speculation. Lily tugged her friend up to the manor.

"Is it dreadfully dull, being away from London?" Amelia whispered as they went into the house, heading for the conservatory.

"Oh not in the slightest," Lily replied. "The country is so beautiful this time of year, and there are so many more things to do than I could ever have imagined." She smiled serenely, but Amelia giggled.

"And being married?" she whispered. "Whatever is it like?"

Lily shrugged. "It is not so different from being unmarried."

Amelia glanced over her shoulder, put her head closer to Lily's and asked in a tiny voice, "But what of the marriage bed?" she tittered. "Is that one of the things you must do?"

"Amelia!" Lily whispered back, but she couldn't fully suppress her blush and answering grin. "There is time enough for you to remain innocent," she said primly. Amelia rolled her bright blue eyes. "Was my brother an awful bore on the journey?" Lily asked, trying to change the subject.

"Oh no, he was quite gentlemanly," Amelia sighed, then giggled. "And you must give me some hint," she begged in a whisper, even as they entered the dining room and passed through. "My mother says only that I will know eventually and patience is a virtue. What is it _like_, Lily?"

The redhead sighed, barely refraining from rolling her eyes. "I cannot speak for all husbands, but I believe I am most lucky," she finally murmured. She spotted her mother in law, already taking tea, and added in a tiny voice, "In my case, it is far better than I had thought it would be." Amelia put a hand to her mouth to suppress the giggles as Astoria stood and welcomed their guests and Lily made introductions.

"Charmed, my dear," Astoria said graciously. "Come, now you must tell me all about London, all the best tidbits of gossip you might have heard."

Scorpius and Albus did not join the ladies, instead going down toward the stables. Albus had not seen the stallion in some time, and he had matured well in the duke's opinion.

"She seems happy," the darker haired gentleman said at last. Scorpius smirked.

"She wants for absolutely nothing," he replied easily, chuckling as his friend shot him a dark look. "Come now, you are not the blushing maid who traveled with you, Potter. Lighten up."

"She is still my little sister," he said gruffly.

"No, now she is my wife," Scorpius corrected. "Though I admit, I cannot fathom your position." They reached the stables and Scorpius resisted the urge to sigh and added tersely, "She is also a thorn in my side at times."

Albus was the one to chuckle now. "She does that. Sweet as pie one moment, angry as a hellcat in the next." The blond privately thought Potter had no idea. "Where is this wicked beast you mentioned?" the earl asked, changing the subject. Scorpius lead his friend to the stall and opened the door, giving the stallion a look. The animal snorted, shaking his head, but clomped willingly enough from the stall as Scorpius took a firm hand on the lead rope. "Has he a name yet?"

"No," Scorpius said, frowning. He hadn't spent enough time with the horse to have found a suitable name. "He is a pain and I have been tempted to sell him, but he does well in the foaling season. And he has taken a strong liking to Lily."

Albus raised his brows. "Really?" He had never known his sister to particularly care for horses, though she did ride as a girl, now he thought back on it. Always trying to tag along with him and his own mount, chasing on her fat pony as far as the beast could make it. "Interesting."

Scorpius shrugged. "She will get him fat, giving in too freely to his predilection for apples. I am certain that is why he likes her." The darker haired man smiled.

"You might also get fat if you stay out here in the country with Lily," Albus said.

Scorpius rolled his eyes. "I told you, I am coming back to London."

"How long?"

The duke shrugged. "Indefinitely, I suppose, until something requires my attention here."

Albus looked at his friend, a man he had known for a fairly long time, then shook his head slowly. "You do not have to convince me, Scorpius," he replied pointedly. The blond shot him an arctic look.

"Excellent. As I already told you three days before my wedding, you recall the meeting I am sure, Lily and I have a business arrangement," he said almost sternly. Albus grinned back at him.

He did recall their meeting at White's. He had told Scorpius his sister would have no dowry, Scorpius had told him once he had his heir, he would have no further plans for Lily. She could live out her life in the country and he would live his life in London. "You have come to care for her, perhaps just a little, have you not?" the green-eyed gentleman asked. Scorpius glared back, but could not refute the statement. He _had_ come to care, at least in a remote way, for his wife outside the bedroom. Damn it, when had that-? "You are not so impervious as I thought, or do _you_ not recall me telling you at that same meeting that although my sister is spirited, you cannot help but adore her? I think now you are beginning to rethink your statement that day." The duke had said he could not love a woman who called herself his wife, simply because it was genetic. His father had carried on numerous affairs, only a handful of which the current duke had ever known about. There had been hints at many more. Scorpius had been twenty four when his father died, and four women, other than his mother, had shown up at the funeral in widow's weeds.

Scorpius narrowed his eyes. "I do not pretend to love Lily," he said. "She is my wife, and as such, she must be taken care of." He smirked then. "Although I will admit a certain fondness for her in my bed, of that I shall make no protest."

Albus narrowed his own eyes, one hand balling loosely into a fist, but then the stallion reared, whinnying, and the lead rope slipped from Scorpius's relaxed grasp. He cursed softly, snatched the end of it, but released it as the horse whipped his proud head and turned to bolt. The stallion, with only his halter and the three feet of lead rope dangling from it, took off like a bolt of lightning from the stable, breaking into a gallop as he hit the grass. There would be no catching him now. Scorpius cursed louder again.

"Still going to keep the horse?" Albus asked slyly. "Come, I'm starved after riding in a damned carriage all day, and as my host, I demand you feed me."

Scorpius turned away, cursing the goddamned stallion one last time, then headed back up to the manor with his friend turned brother in law. He _would_ have that stallion gelded this time.

Lily, who had included in her note to Albus a desperate request for him to pick up the last of her dresses in London and bring them for her when he visited, took her time dressing for dinner. The gowns were already paid for from before her wedding, but they had taken longer to finish than the rest of her trousseau, and now sat waiting. Lily had been disappointed they wouldn't be ready when she left London, and had seized a chance to have them brought to her. The last thing she wanted was for her husband to have to do such a thing for her, if ever he came back to visit.

The gown she slipped on was one of her new ones, very fashionable, and almost decadently low cut in her opinion, but the colour was that of spring grass and she had been unable to resist, after seeing a sample of the fabric, to have a dress of it. She styled her hair simply, half-smiling when she found herself wishing she had a daisy for her decoration, and finally brought herself down the stairs.

Amelia and her brother were not yet in the dining room, nor was Astoria, but Scorpius was, and when he turned, she couldn't help the smile as his eyes went wide, sweeping over her appreciatively. "Where has this frock been?" he murmured after rising to meet her halfway into the room. Unable to resist, he drew his finger around the neckline of her gown. The colour suited her wonderfully, and the cut displayed her breasts more than anything else she'd worn. He had to restrain himself from following through on the urge tug the dress down a tiny bit more and bare her completely for his perusal.

"I had Albus bring the last of my things when he came, as not all my clothing was ready when we departed," she said with a shrug, then lifted onto her toes, leaning against his solid warmth. "Do you like it?" she asked.

"I would prefer it on the floor," he replied, dipping his head to kiss her gently, but then someone cleared their throat, and Lily broke away, blushing. Scorpius glared at Albus, who had Miss Grenfell on his arm, Aunt Irene following behind. He looked thunderous, she looked like she might explode, then giggled.

"Excellent," said Astoria behind them, sweeping into the room imperiously, the consummate hostess. "We are all here. Such a lovely addition I could not fathom were it not right here. Shall we eat?" They all sat down. Lily with her husband beside her, Astoria at the head of the table, and her brother and Amelia across from them, with Aunt Irene seated at the foot. Lily was facing the dark-haired young woman, who gave her a pointed look. Lily shook her head slightly. No details would be given.

Albus looked at Scorpius, who merely raised an eyebrow. The dark-haired man frowned again slightly, then shrugged. It was bound to happen that, while visiting, he should come upon a man kissing his wife, even if it were his close friend and sister. "I must admit, Lady Remington, and I do mean both of you, this looks delicious," he said as the first course was brought out.

They both smiled but Lily spoke up first. "The cook here is excellent, I must say. I would offer the woman a raise, were it my decision," she replied, then glanced sidelong at Scorpius for a moment. "But either way, please do enjoy." She herself tucked in then, and Astoria carried the rest of the conversation through dinner, the gentlemen commenting occasionally. Lily felt Amelia kick her from under the table and her eyes glanced up. Blue eyes flicked to her husband for a second, then back to her. Eyebrows were slightly raised.

The redhead rolled her eyes. She would have no rest. She mouthed the word, 'Later,' then resumed eating. After dinner, Lily was enlisted, once again, to play piano, and she reeled off a couple sonatas from memory before claiming she could do no more. Everyone clapped, and she blushed a little. Afterward she was sitting with Amelia, Astoria having retired to her dowager apartments, where she had resided for the last six years, Aunt Irene gone up to her rooms also, and the men talked and drank brandy. Both of the women were pretending to work at their needlepoint but failing to make very many stitches as they whispered together.

"Does he just...do that?" Amelia whispered, referring to the scene they'd walked in on. "Kiss you?"

Lily shrugged, forcing away the urge to blush. "Sometimes. I do not know. He does as he wishes, I suppose, like any husband." She tried to keep a seal on her embarrassment.

"Are you two in love?"

The question brought Lily up short. "It is not always so simple, to marry for love," she whispered, staring at her needlepoint. Madam Drear would have sneered at her last few stitches and forced her to redo them. She could not tell Amelia the truth, no matter how dear a friend she may be.

"I understand. My mother says the same thing." The younger girl rolled her eyes. "I am going to marry for love, though." She glanced at Albus, then back to Lily. "Do you think your brother would make good husband material?" she whispered, then giggled into her hand.

Lily frowned. "No," she whispered sternly back, sending the other girl a dark look. "Do you wish to know something salacious?" she whispered in an even lower tone. Amelia's eyes went wide. "Do you know how some people call certain gentlemen of the _ton_ rakes?" she murmured, hardly moving her lips. The darker-haired girl nodded, wide eyed. "Well, do you know what that _means_?" Lily asked dramatically, lifting her brows.

"No, what?" Amelia whispered, her eyes huge, mouth parted in anticipation. Lily half-smiled.

"That means they enjoy the pleasures of sex with a woman. And they enjoy giving the woman pleasure." Lily had to smother her wide grin as Amelia almost fell out of her chair. Her eyes looked like they might fall from their sockets as well for a moment. "My husband is one such person," she confided, seeking to shock her friend so much she would wait until a mature age to marry, "and my brother is one such human as well I am told." She winked and looked back at her sewing as Amelia sat back, thoroughly shocked, into the armchair.

"That is..." the blue-eyed girl whispered, speechless.

"I know." Lily couldn't suppress the grin this time. "Trust me Amelia, I know." Suddenly, her husband loomed before her.

"It is late, and our guests must certainly be tired. Miss Grenfell looks at though she may retire in the chair. Let us go to bed, darling," he murmured.

Lily smiled up at him, already feeling aroused as she took his hand, then she cast her friend a look. "Indeed, we shall have time to catch up later," she said, and stood, taking her husband's arm. "Goodnight," she said to both Amelia and Albus, and headed up to bed with her husband. She was puzzled when he stopped before the wide double doors that lead to their bedroom. "I need to go to my dressing-" she began, but then Scorpius kissed her again.

"No," he said simply. "I am not the best of ladies' maids but I am competent enough," he murmured, smirking, and she pursed her mouth slightly.

"I am capable, thank you," she replied, but followed him through to the bedroom after he unlocked the door. He locked them in afterward. "Do you mean to trap me here until the morning?" she asked, but smiled, moving forward as she began undoing her gown. His hands moved hers away, and he quickly slipped the garment off. Her undergarments soon followed in haste, and she frowned, trying not to feel jealous as she said, "I believe you have far too much experience in divesting women of their clothing, Scorpius."

He smirked, cupping her naked breasts. "Are you complaining right now?" he murmured, brushing his thumbs purposely over her nipples, then back, drawing them into delicious peaks.

"That is not-"

"I would have the truth from you Lily. If you like something," he dipped to flick his tongue over her nipple, "especially things in the bedroom, I would have you speak plainly."

Lily frowned again. "You do not understand," she murmured, but then he gathered her into his arms, and moved them, sitting on the edge of the bed with her in his lap.

"Explain."

Lily stared at her husband. She could not begin to... No, she was not going to risk it. She wanted _freedom_ damn it, and this was the best possible chance she could hope for. More than she'd even thought going into it. She would not, _could_ not, fall in love with the man she had married. "It is not so simple to explain," she hedged, unable to meet his eyes. "It cannot be so. You are the husband, and I am the wife. I shall abide by you, honor you, and-"

"And you shall be direct with me. If you do not like something, you must tell me, as I shall tell you now, I wish to do _everything_ with you, Lily." The redhead no longer thought herself green, but she could not comprehend that word, _everything_. It was terrifying and enticing at the same time. He whispered against her ear now, "I wish to give you pleasure, and take pleasure from you, in ways you cannot fathom, darling. But I will never force you."

"But if you make it so that no is not an option, are you then not-?" She couldn't finish as his hands cupped her face and he kissed her softly, lingeringly, tasting of brandy. She melted a little.

"I know already what you like, darling," he breathed, then his hands slid down, over her breasts once more. "I have known since the first night I found you in my bed." He tugged her nipples and she moaned a little, arching against him.

She bit her lip then gripped him, through his breeches, and grinned. "And I am not so selfish to have not noticed what you yourself enjoy," she replied, tracing his hard length through the fabric. He twisted her nipples and she moaned louder, moving to divest him of his clothing. "It is not fair that you are clothed and I am not," she murmured. He batted her ineffectual hands away, quickly put her on the bed as he stood, and began shedding his clothing, aroused beyond measure that his wife, Lily, was touching him in ways she might never have dreamed before... He couldn't finish the thought. He had taken her, at whim and often, and surely he had already acquired his required heir. So why was he now more excited than ever by this woman, his wife, touching him, stroking his arousal and looking up at him with soft hazel eyes? "Do you enjoy this?" she murmured. "Or would you prefer I use my mouth to-?"

He kissed her then, and pushed her back on the bed. She was ready and willing beneath him and he groaned. Unable to resist, he took her, hard, fast, and selfishly, but she cried out beneath him regardless, and he lost himself in her the moment after she succumbed to pleasure, the feel of her around him, reaching bliss for him, too much to fight. "I fear your brother is right about you," he murmured, frowning, and she smiled a little, tracing the lines on his forehead as she lay with him.

"How so?"

He continued to frown and she grinned, her face radiant in the lantern light against the growing darkness. "You are going to be difficult." He didn't elaborate, and Lily's grin slowly faded.

"I shall be perfect. Especially when you are away. Albus does not know me," she murmured, looking at his chest instead of his steady grey gaze. She rolled away from him, and he let her, but then fitted himself against her, half-grinning at her satisfied sigh. Lily told herself she was only glad of his warmth.

The next morning dawned grey, and a little foggy, but the sun was making quick work of the mist as it rose. Lily and Amelia took their breakfast with Astoria and Irene in the conservatory, and the two young women made plans for the day, through much giggling on Amelia's part and many indulgent smiles on Lily's. Astoria was pleased to see her daughter in law looking in better spirits than ever, and waved aside Lily's suggestion she spend part of the morning seeing to her duties as mistress of the household. "No, dear, you have your dear friend visiting, I wouldn't dream of allowing you to do anything less than enjoy yourselves. I insist."

After breakfast, the young women decided to tour the gardens and grounds. They paused on a bench in the rose garden, and Lily sighed contentedly. "So are you coming back to London?" Amelia asked.

Lily smiled. "Probably not. There is much to do here and I find London quite tedious."

Amelia frowned, plucking the petals off a rose. "But the Season is still quite young," she said, pouting. "And with Lizzie getting married, it will be dreadfully boring to be there alone."

"I am sure you will be besieged with suitors, Amelia, looking to spend time with you. I would hardly get to see you more than once a week if I were to return, I am sure," Lily teased. "And even if I am blessed with the very best of mothers in law, I do not wish Astoria to think I am ill-suited for running this household. No, I think it best I remain here."

Amelia frowned outright. "There has been talk," she said quietly, and Lily noticed the other girl did not meet her eyes. "Rumours mostly," she amended, "that you are never coming back to London."

Lily shrugged. "It is yet to be seen," she said lightly.

Amelia smiled. "Well I hope they are just rumours, for I will be most disappointed if you never return."

"Come, let us go through the rest of the grounds," Lily said, and they rose from the bench. "We shall start at the stables. My husband has a fine selection of horseflesh. Do you ride?"

The next week seemed to fly by for Lily, and she spent much time with Amelia, and a fair amount with her brother as well, although it appeared he had come to visit his friend more than herself. The stallion returned on the dawn of Albus and Amelia's last day, and Scorpius, although he was furious, decided to wait until at least after the next foaling season to have him gelded.

The last night at dinner, Lily was feeling decidedly sad, but put on a brave face, acting the charming, smiling newlywed she'd had little trouble pretending to be for much of her brother's visit. She couldn't seem to shake the notion that, although it was what she'd initially wanted, she was going to miss her husband when he left on the morrow. After dinner, Astoria persuaded, or rather, forced her politely, to play the pianoforte again, and she reeled off a few Beethoven sonatas, and then she and Scorpius retired early.

In the sated aftermath of their lovemaking, curled against the warmth of her husband's chest, she breathed, very quietly, "I fear I may miss you after all."

"So you do not loathe me, then?" he murmured, and she could tell by his tone he was smirking.

"Of course I do," she said, smothering a yawn. "But you are very warm, and I easily catch chill at night." She felt him chuckling as her eyelids fluttered, and fell into a deep, dreamless sleep.

The next morning came far too soon and it was with a distinctly heavy heart that Lily bathed and dressed. After a quick breakfast, their guests all prepared to leave for London, along with the blond duke, and Lily said her farewells in the entry way. She hugged Amelia close, as the two had become the very best of friends in the last week, and smiled as Amelia sniffled.

"London is sure to be a bore without you," the darker-haired girl murmured.

"I am positive you shall forget me when you receive a dozen cards to call upon your return. And remember what I told you."

"Of course."

Lily hugged her brother next, feeling a little teary eyed. "Be good, Albus," she said. "And come back soon to visit."

"I shall be keeping an eye on your husband," he murmured into her ear. Lily forced a smile.

"There is no need," she replied, and kissed his cheek. "And on your next visit, I expect to meet my future sister in law." He smirked. Albus and Amelia, under Aunt Irene's watchful eye, went out to the carriage, affording the couple a private farewell. Lily forced her emotions down as she met her husband's eyes. "Safe travels," she said blandly, and made to turn away, but he caught her hand.

"Lily," he said quietly and she paused, then looked back at him. "You will be good?" he murmured, giving her a searching look.

Her mouth smiled, but her gaze was frosty. "As I have said, I shall be perfect."

He drew her toward himself then bent and kissed her, slowly, deeply, enough to have her melting against him, the emotions rearing unexpectedly. For she would miss him, she did already, and not just his warmth in bed. He pulled back and brushed a tear aside with his thumb, smiling ever so slightly. "I believe you shall miss me, if perhaps only because you will no longer have me to loathe, Lady Remington," he breathed.

"As you wish," she murmured, dropping her eyes. She didn't see his frown. Then, in the next moment, he was departing and she moved back upstairs to the library feeling numb.

XXX

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**: Happy Thanksgiving to all my fellow Canadians out there! Just so y'all know, I'm hella thankful for having such great readers and the overflowing positivity y'all have been sharing for this fic in reviews lately. It really does mean the world. Cheers! ;)


	9. Chapter 9

**A Marriage of Convenience**

written by: albe-chan

**DISCLAIMER**: This is a work of fiction and I do NOT own Harry Potter or any of the characters mentioned, and any coincidence with real life is purely coincidental. This work may contain MATURE THEMES, such as coarse language, mature subject matter (mentions of sex, nudity, etc.), and/or violence. Please, if you are not over the age of 18, or of majority in your country, DO NOT READ THIS! You have been warned!

XXX

The first week passed in a blur for Lily. She spent her mornings with her mother in law, seeing to the various household tasks, sometimes going visiting with the villagers, and spent her afternoons pursuing her own entertainments. She familiarized herself with the maze of rooms and corridors that Malfoy Manor boasted, and often went riding with the grey mare, an even tempered beast, if too shy for Lily's tastes, she had learned was named Misty. And, without fail, she brought an apple for the stallion, who she had been appalled to learn had no name whatsoever. She had taken to calling him Sunshine, though never within hearing of the stable master, who often looked at her with a frown.

It was the nights that Lily found near unbearable. She would toss and turn for an age, no matter how she had exhausted herself during the day, and oftentimes woke in the dead of night, for no apparent reason, cold and missing Scorpius terribly. And, to her added chagrin and sadness, she discovered the morning after Scorpius had left, that she had not, in fact, gotten with child, as her monthly womanly affliction came. Lily found herself wondering, as she informed her maid of the situation, if she would be afflicted as her own mother had been, with the loss of children before their time. Her Aunt and Madam Drear had informed her some women simply could not carry babes to term, and that the Lord took them before they could survive outside the womb, and that was the reason she and Albus were so very many years apart in age.

She had made a few friends among her husband's staff. The kitchen helper girl, Sarah, was talkative and lively, and only a couple years younger than Lily herself, and Lily would often spend mornings with the lass, discussing all manner of topics before the cook, Martha, shooed her out of the kitchen so Sarah could focus on her work. And the stable hand, the one who often outfitted her horse for riding, who she had learned was indeed named Philip, was friendly and polite when she visited the stables. And, though she wouldn't ever admit it aloud, she found him pleasant to look upon, with his dark curls and smiling blue eyes.

Eight days after her husband had left, Astoria had insisted Lily take the entire day for herself at breakfast. She had often found her mother in law staring at her, as though trying to discern what ailed Lily, though if ever she noticed Lily noticing, she would smile and compliment her hair or dress. It was unnerving to the redhead, and she heard Scorpius in her mind, saying Astoria could be the proverbial wolf in sheep's clothing.

The sun was shining warm and bright that day, and Lily decided a morning ride was in order. So she changed into her lavender riding habit and headed down to the stables. Philip was at work, hefting large pitch forkfuls into the hayloft from a wagon, and in the warm air he had stripped his shirt. Lily's eyes widened as she saw the muscles in his arms and back moving in the light, gleaming with a sheen of sweat, and hurriedly averted her eyes, feeling a traitorous blush warming her face. Lily had meant the words she'd spoken to her husband, about having no desire to be unfaithful, but now she certainly felt a flash of primal wanting for the young man.

"Morning, Duchess," he said brightly, pausing in his work, leaning on his pitch fork.

Lily smiled politely. "Good morning," she said in a more gravelly voice than normal, and cleared her throat. "You make that task seem easy," she said, gesturing to the pitch fork.

He grinned. "Aye, 'tis all in the rhythm, Duchess. As with most things." His blue eyes darted down her frame, then slowly back up and she felt herself blushing more. Just then Griffiths stomped out, frowning, and Philip hastily got back to work.

"I wish to go riding, Mr. Griffiths," Lily said, moving into the stables properly. Without hesitation, she went to Sunshine's stall and he nickered at her as she stroked his nose, then pulled an apple out for him to munch. His velvety lips investigated her palm for any stray bits and he snorted.

"Ah, I regre' ta inform you, m'lday, bu' your 'orse is ou' ta pasture this morn. I'll 'ave one of the lads fetch 'er, if you don' mind waitin'."

"No matter," she said cheerfully. "I would prefer to take this lovely animal for some exercise anyway." She patted the stallion's neck, then looked round as Griffiths snorted.

"No, m'lady, 'e's no' a proper moun' for a lady. I'll 'ave one-"

"Mr. Griffiths," she said sternly, and she saw his eyebrows lift. "Perhaps I did not make myself clear. I am _going _to take the stallion riding."

He eyed Lily warily. "I canno' le' you do tha', m'lady."

She lifted an eyebrow, and opened the stall door herself, reaching for the stallion's lead rope. "Fine," she said frostily. "If you shall not, I shall do so myself."

Griffiths snorted, but his eyes widened as the stallion clomped out, meek as a lamb under Lily's guidance. "I'll no' saddle 'im," he said.

The redhead cast him a derisive glare. "That much has become apparent, Mr. Griffiths," she said scathingly. She held the halter and unhooked the lead rope, tossing it in his general direction. The stallion merely stood there, head bent slightly, snuffling Lily's shoulder and followed as she moved away, toward the far end of the stables.

Griffiths wondered if she would attempt to saddle the horse herself, which would be a feat, as she was rather small, the saddle heavy, and the horse decidedly much taller. "M'lady," he said gruffly, "'e'll no' bear you. And your 'usband will 'ave my 'ead if-"

She turned and pinned him with her eyes. "What my husband does not know will not harm him, or yourself. And you are right, he will not merely bear me, but he shall be delighted to accommodate me." She patted the stallion's neck and ruffled his forelock. "Yes you will, my sunshine." She turned away and Griffiths stepped forward, but before he could reach her, or say anything else, Lily put a foot upon a large stump he sat upon to mend tack and whittle in the evenings, then swung herself up onto the large horse. The stallion didn't flinch as she mounted, then adjusted herself, hiking her skirts up to sit astride more comfortably, and Lily cast the stable master a triumphant smile over her shoulder. He gaped at her, shell shocked. Not only that she sat astride, but that the stallion didn't so much as shift or do more than flick his tail. "Good day, Mr. Griffiths," she said cheekily, then patted the stallion's neck again and he clomped forward.

Once they were free of the stables, she leaned down, gave the beast a firm kick with her heels and he cantered out into the grass. "Come, my sunshine," she murmured. "Show me the meaning of freedom." He burst into a spirited gallop, throwing his head as she held on tightly with her legs, fingers gripping his mane, laughing aloud as the wind whipped over them. She missed luncheon, but at dinner, she noticed Astoria smiling widely.

"You know, my dear," the dowager said brightly, reaching over to pat her hand, "I do believe you are the perfect match for my son." Lily smiled, wondering if her mother in law had heard about her escapades and also what on earth she could mean by that.

"Thank you, Astoria," she said politely, and resumed eating.

Two days later, Scorpius was in his London home, having breakfast, when the letter from his steward arrived. The first page was the normal tidings, but as he flipped to the next page, his brows drew together, slowly scowling, and once he finished the letter, he slammed a fist down onto the table. "Goddamn it!"

Scorpius tried to think rationally. Surely there must be some mistake. There was no earthly way… He looked at the letter again, but it still read the same.

_In other news, your wife, according to Griffiths, took it upon herself to see your stallion exercised. She took him out for a ride, after the stable master explained she was not to do so, without saddle or bridle, and did not return for some hours. The horse returned her safely, but Griffiths has asked me to convey that not only did he bear her, but he did so without a seeming care, following her lead as though he were a 'jolly fat pony'. The gardener has also commented she seems to enjoy wandering the property about the house in the very early hours before dawn, which he finds bizarre, although she seems perfectly at her ease, and disturbs no one._

The duke took a deep breath as he rose from the table. "Montgomery, see my horse readied," he said gruffly to his butler, who inclined his head gravely. "I shall be setting out for the manor upon my return."

He went to White's, in a foul mood, trying and failing miserably to maintain his normal bored countenance. "Remington!" someone called as he picked up the paper, and Scorpius looked around. Two of his good friends, Julian Waverly the Earl of Smethwyck, and Harold Dayton, Marquess Cumberland, approached. "Ah, look at him, he is bereft," said Julian jovially.

"Would you not also be?" Harold said slyly, smirking.

"Indeed," Julian agreed. "Though I would not be so foolish as to leave myself in such a state."

"Whatever are you two grinning about?" Scorpius drawled.

"Your lovely wife, of course," Julian said, grinning broadly as Scorpius frowned.

"Or rather," Harold said, "her absence here. Tell us, Remy, did you seek to hide such a lovely jewel away to covet in secret?"

"I think that must be it, Cumberland," Julian said. "Look, he frowns at the mere mention of it."

"The both of you need to acquire hobbies," Scorpius said blandly, smoothing his expression as he moved to sit with his paper. The other gentlemen followed.

"So tell us the truth then, Remy. Is she as lovely now as she was the last I saw her? I believe it was the Jones' ball. She was all pink cheeks and slender waist, as I recall, even if her gown wasn't cut quite to my personal taste on a young lady. Ever so lovely."

"How could he know?" Julian said, while Harold chortled. "He whisked her away and came back not a fortnight later. Even for you, Remy, that is an awfully short time to have tired of her affections."

"Or perhaps," Harold said, looking sly once more, "that pretty little thing is like a winter scene. Lovely to behold but frigidly cold." Julian chuckled as Scorpius felt his hand balling into a fist.

"I would remind you," he said slowly, "that you are still speaking of my wife. And I would caution you to keep those comments away from the ears of Lord Hastings, as you are speaking of his sister."

"And yet you do not deny it," Harold said, smirking and elbowing Julian.

Scorpius arched a brow and affected a shrug. "I feel no need to share my wife's temperament in the bedchamber with the two of you. And if it is balm to your wounded pride, that you had neither the good sense or luck to ask for her hand before myself, to think my wife frigid, what sort of friend would I be to shatter your delusions?" Julian laughed and Harold frowned now.

"I, for one, am willing to bet she is a veritable wildcat between the sheets," Julian said. Scorpius's mouth quirked very slightly upward. "Which begs the question, Remy, why you have not brought her along to London with you."

"Shame you shall never know for certain, Smethy. Alas, my wife does not agree with London, or it does not agree with her. She has no desire to be here and it seemed unnaturally cruel to force her to join me," he said easily. Though after the letter this morning, he wondered if he should have left her unsupervised.

"So it is not, as some have said, that you do not wish her here yourself?" Harold said shrewdly. Scorpius clenched his jaw. He was not deaf to the rumblings that he had all but banished Lily to his estates so he could continue his rake lifestyle in London. Which, he supposed, wasn't too far off the mark.

"That is hardly your business, Cumberland," he said. "Now if the two of you have finished gossiping like old maids, I desire to read the paper in peace."

"Marriage has made you a veritable grump, Remy," Harold said, smirking. "Perhaps you should send for your lady to join you after all." Scorpius fixed him with a glare that would shrivel most men. "Then again, I am certain you still have a woman or two keeping your bed warm for you in her absence."

"Your jealousy is not very becoming, Cumberland," he retorted.

"Come, Hal," Julian said. "Let us leave the grump to his paper. See you, Remington."

Scorpius waved vaguely as the other gentlemen departed, shook out his paper and glared, unseeing, at the words printed upon it. He had indeed, in the week he'd been in London, had a few women, but they all seemed to pale in comparison to Lily. He'd found all of them wanting in some regard or another, and even as he had slaked his lust upon them, he had thought only of his young wife and her luscious curves and delicate limbs, clinging to him in the throes of ecstasy. He could still almost taste the sweetness of her mouth and femininity, smell the soft lilac-perfumed scent of her hair, and, like an echo, could hear her calling his name to the heavens as he made love to her.

He thought again of the letter he'd received and bit back a curse with difficulty. After only fifteen minutes of reading his paper, of which he absorbed nothing, he was leaving White's, headed back to his house, eager to return to his estates and set things right.

On horseback he made good time, switching out his mount in Reading and continuing on through the growing gloom of evening. When he arrived at the manor it was quite late and he was hungry and tired. He supped alone, in the kitchens, and then headed upstairs to his dressing room, looking forward to a soft bed and rest as he undressed quickly. His bedchamber was dark when he entered it and he didn't bother to light lantern or candle, finding his way to his bed with practiced ease in the dark. He slipped under the covers and started when a warm body rolled toward him.

"Scorpius?" Lily murmured vaguely, sounding half-asleep. "What are you-?"

He reacted without thought, pulling her flush to him, kissing her hungrily. She melted with no resistance, and he groaned, greedy hands roving under her nightgown. God, but he had missed her. The realization gave him pause, and he broke away, then moved to light the lantern. "I did not expect to find you here, darling," he murmured.

She blushed, brushing her hair from her face as she sat up. "Forgive me," she breathed softly. "If you would prefer to be alone, I shall-"

"No. Stay." He noticed she did not meet his eyes.

"I thought you were in London," she said quietly, still staring down at the coverlet. He disregarded this.

"Why are you sleeping here?" he asked, trying to get a hold on his temper, which raged at the thought of her taking his stallion out, riding around bareback for God only knew how long, without a seeming care for her safety. "Are your rooms not to your liking?"

She frowned slightly. "They are most lovely. Your bed is simply larger and more comfortable," she murmured. "My apologies, I will be certain not to sleep here in future," she added coolly, and swung her legs out of bed.

"Where do you think you are going?" he snapped. She finally lifted her eyes to his. "I am here, and as such, you will sleep in my bed." He saw her mouth tighten slightly.

"As you wish," she said blandly, and slid her legs back in, lying down and turning away from him. "It is late and I am quite tired. Goodnight."

Scorpius took a deep breath, striving for patience. "Lily, look at me."

She sat up on an elbow and looked at him over her shoulder expectantly. "Yes?"

"Do you have any idea why I am here?"

"I do not," she said lightly. "And at the risk of repeating myself, I am quite tired. I do not wish to play guessing games, Scorpius."

"My horse, Lady Remington," he said sternly.

She looked away briefly. "What of him?"

He frowned spectacularly. "You took him out, against the advice of my stable master, and rode him with neither saddle nor bridle, did you not?"

"No," she said primly. "Your stable master said he was not a proper mount for a lady and he would not bear me, which was proven to be a falsehood. He never once mentioned that I should not ride him." Scorpius grit his teeth. Lily smiled sweetly as she sat up properly again, affecting that angelic countenance that goaded his temper. "He requires exercise like most living, breathing things, does he not? I was not aware that you had forbidden it, dear husband."

"You still rode the damned beast bareback, Lily," he said through his teeth.

She shrugged. "I had little choice. Mr. Griffiths refused to saddle him for me."

"And it was foolish and stupid in the extreme, Lily. What if you are with child? Did you think not for your safety or that of-?"

"I am not," she said over him. He blinked.

"You are not what?"

"With child," she said, looking away, her long red hair falling over her face like a curtain. "It became startlingly apparent after you left for London. I am not so careless as to risk the safety of an unborn child, Scorpius," she murmured.

"How do you-?"

She met his eyes, glaring, her brows drawn together and mouth thin. "I am a woman, and despite what you may think, my lord, I am not an idiot. I believe I know my own cycle, thank you very much." She took a deep breath. "As for my own safety, you have naught to fear. As I have told you, your stallion is a sweet-tempered beast, and he kept me quite safe."

Indeed, when Lily had gone riding that day, Sunshine had seemed very in tune with her emotions. When she felt afraid of slipping, he slowed, when she felt exuberant he galloped freely, and when she was tired on their return journey, he walked sedately and smoothly. And he had stayed clear of the woods, and of the stream that snaked across the southern edge of the property except to drink around midday, and had picked his way very carefully through the rougher terrain on the journey back.

"That does not mean it was not foolish," Scorpius said darkly. Lily bit her tongue. "He is still an animal, and if spooked, he could have thrown you, or injured himself, stranding you very far from the manor."

"And yet neither of those things happened," she murmured, then bit her tongue harder.

"I was not aware," he said coolly, "that you can predict the future, darling." Lily felt words springing to her lips but swallowed them back. "And since I must make myself explicitly clear, you will not ride the stallion again, you will not ride astride, and you will certainly not ride without saddle or bridle, upon any animal."

The redhead took a deep breath, smiling frigidly. "As you wish." She turned away, laying back down, unsure if she was more furious with her husband or herself. She hadn't thought when she'd taken the stallion out, hadn't imagined in the slightest her husband would return so soon afterward to scold her and lay down the law. And though she was angry he thought her so incompetent and stupid, when she did not see herself as either of those things, she was more angry with herself for being naive enough to think he wouldn't have the entirety of his staff reporting her every move back to him. Hot angry tears spilled from her eyes and she brushed them away furiously. She felt Scorpius move behind her and went very still as his hand curved over her hip.

"Lily," he said softly, and she clenched her teeth together tightly, enough that her jaw ached, because despite her fury, her flesh, weak and craven, longed for him to touch her and hold her and bring her pleasure. She hardened her resolve, telling herself firmly she loathed him. "Lily," he said again.

"I am not in the mood," she said stiffly. "So unless you are a liar and you intend to force me, please do not touch me."

"I do not intend to force you, and I have promised you, more than once, that I will not hurt you. I do not set boundaries to punish you, Lily, but to keep you safe," he sighed, withdrawing his hand.

Before she could stop herself, Lily spat, "Oh yes, how utterly naive and foolish of me to have forgotten. I am to be kept safe and sound, just like your horse whom you have not even bothered to name, and only to be used at your leisure for your own pleasure. My most humble apologies, my lord." She sat up abruptly and swung her legs out of bed.

"Where are you going?" he demanded furiously. She didn't bother to look at him, trying to control her temper.

"I am no longer tired," she said flatly, and moved quickly to her dressing room, shutting herself inside, then threw herself down onto the plush seat before her looking glass and dressing table, more bitter tears leaking from her eyes. She was certain her husband would be angry with her, but she could not stand the thought of pretending to sleep, with him so near. She had felt a glorious surge of hope when he had kissed her that maybe he had come back because he really couldn't stand to be parted from her. How wrong she had been! She laid her head down on her arms, quivering with rage and sorrow, but she forced the tears down. She would not cry a single tear more because of him! And, Lily vowed to herself, neither would she let herself hope again that her husband would ever feel any sort of fondness toward her, save in his bed.

After some time she slipped back into the darkened bedchamber and into bed, curling herself into a very small shape with her knees drawn up to her chest, at last closing her eyes and her heart. If Scorpius was still awake, he did not comment.

XXX


	10. Chapter 10

**A Marriage of Convenience**

written by: albe-chan

**DISCLAIMER**: This is a work of fiction and I do NOT own Harry Potter or any of the characters mentioned, and any coincidence with real life is purely coincidental. This work may contain MATURE THEMES, such as coarse language, mature subject matter (mentions of sex, nudity, etc.), and/or violence. Please, if you are not over the age of 18, or of majority in your country, DO NOT READ THIS! You have been warned!

XXX

The next morning Lily woke early, feeling exhausted, and sighed to herself as she rolled over in the large bed. She assumed, by the light, it wasn't much past six, and just as she turned her head toward her husband's side, to see if he was still there, his arm came around her. The young redhead didn't resist as he pulled her to him and kissed her, and although she felt a deep stirring of desire, she remained purposely unresponsive. He pulled back, silvery grey eyes narrowing slightly. "You are still upset," he murmured.

"Not in the slightest," she said easily, channeling the blandness she had mastered conjuring under Madam Drear's tyranny. His eyes narrowed a little more. She smiled placidly. "Might I inquire how long you plan to stay?"

Scorpius eyed her warily. "Only a few days," he said at last.

"That is a shame," she said blandly and had to bite back her smug smile as he stared at her as though trying to riddle out what she was playing at. "Are we getting up, or did you have something else in mind?" she asked calmly.

Scorpius frowned some more. "If you are trying to irritate me, I admit freely, you are doing a fine job of it." Lily affected a confused expression, even though she wanted to smirk.

"Irritate you? Why ever would I wish to do that?" Scorpius gave her a searching look, then one corner of his mouth quirked up.

"Indeed," he murmured, and moved to kiss her again, his hand stroking down her back, over a buttock, then up her hip, around to her belly, and at last coming to rest at her breast. She tried not to respond, but her nipple tightened under his ministrations. Lily didn't resist as he rolled atop her, kissing down her neck, even as he bunched her nightgown up around her armpits. She forced herself to lay still as he kissed her breasts teasingly, tongue flicking over her nipples, and bit down on her lip as he suckled first one, then the other. She firmly told herself she wasn't dying with arousal as his mouth descended lower, and lower still, over her belly, tracing a burning path from one hip to the other. Her breathing hitched slightly, despite her best efforts when he spread her thighs and she bit her lip harder as his mouth ghosted over her mound. Lily was tempted to cover her mouth with a hand as he parted her folds with his tongue and took a deep breath, fighting the urge to moan and writhe as he tasted her.

And then his tongue flicked the hub of her pleasure and Lily had to clench her fists, nails biting into her palms. The redhead was almost positive he was doing this on purpose, trying to goad a reaction out of her, and she refused to give in. It was a battle of wills and she was furious, because he was _not_ fighting fair. Regardless, she would not give in. She sucked in a deep breath through her nose and let it out slowly, trying to think of passages from the bible as he tongued her lazily, with consummate skill. And she hated him because, despite her best efforts, she was crumbling slowly but surely, edging ever closer to giving in to the irresistible urge to reach the pinnacle of ecstasy.

She swallowed and lifted her head to look down at him. His silvery eyes, full of laughter, met her gaze, and she arched a brow. "Are you quite finished?" she asked, trying to sound derisive, but her voice shook and the words came out too breathy.

"No, darling," he rumbled in his deep, velvety voice, and she felt the last of her resolve crumbling. "Would you like me to stop? If you do, you shall have to say so."

She grit her teeth, forcing her face to remain neutral. Her body was screaming with need. "Carry on if you must," she mumbled, laying back, and, hating him and herself equally now, her body responded to his touch, her back arching ever so slightly as his teeth grazed the secret pearl of pleasure. She couldn't fight the sigh of delight as his hand moved possessively up her body, tugging a nipple suggestively.

"Mmm," he hummed, then plunged his tongue into her and she felt her thighs clenching. She wanted nothing more than to arch up into his mouth, grasp his hair and hold him against her, and let him bring that sweet release. Instead she forced herself to lay still and clenched her fists tighter. "It will be so much easier if you submit to me, darling," he murmured. "You cannot fight it forever."

She swallowed. "I have no idea what you are talking about," she replied thickly.

"Yes you do," he rumbled, then tongued her some more, cranking up the muffled bliss, and she could hardly think.

"No," she whimpered, teeth clenched, on the very edge of exquisite completion.

Scorpius pulled back, then got out of bed, leaving her lying there, chest heaving, teetering on the brink. "If you insist, darling," he said, smirking, and moved toward his dressing room. She stared after him, mouth open, even as the door closed behind him. She was aching for fulfillment, still ever so close, and he just walked away like it was nothing! Damn him!

For a moment, she wondered if she had paid too high a price for her not so free as she would've liked freedom, but then quelled that traitorous thought. She was still much better off than she would have been living under her Aunt and Uncle's roof, and even if she had unintentionally ruined the freedom of riding with her favourite of his horses, she was still much freer now, as lady of his house, than she had ever been as a child, or an unmarried young woman. No, she would only have to hold out a few days, as he'd said, and then Scorpius would leave her in peace again. And she would be far more careful to ensure he had no cause for return in future.

She climbed out of bed, her nightgown falling down, making her aware of her still raging arousal, and she cursed her husband silently as she went to her dressing room. If that is how he wanted to play it, that was fine by her. She smiled to herself, and got bathed and dressed for the day.

Breakfast was moderately awkward, Astoria shocked her son had appeared suddenly during the night. Lily didn't speak, stared at her plate, and excused herself swiftly after she finished her meal. Scorpius sat back, waiting for the lecture from his mother, half expecting her to demand he remedy the tension between himself and his young wife. However, she merely fixed him with a calculating stare. "What?" he finally asked, feeling nettled.

She shrugged. "It is a pity, to be wrong after so many years. I always thought you had your father's looks, but my good sense. It appears I was mistaken." She then rose from the table and quit the room, leaving Scorpius feeling impossibly more nettled. It appeared his marriage of convenience was not to be convenient at all, and he ran a hand through his hair, then went down to the stables.

To his consternation, he found his wife already there, inside the stallion's stall, stroking his dark forelock as she lay her head against his neck and speaking softly to the beast. For a long moment he stood back watching.

"He is so very frustrating, Sunshine, I cannot fathom it. And yet, he is the master, so I suppose we must abide him." The horse snorted, then snuffled her neck and she laughed. "Yes, my love, I will still come to visit you, even if we may not go riding." The stallion nickered. "Of course I will bring you apples. You are a very good boy, are you not? Yes, I do believe you are, Sunshine." Scorpius scowled. She talked far sweeter to his bloody horse than she ever had to him!

"You should take care he does not step on your foot, Lily," he said, and both his wife and horse looked round at him. The stallion snorted but she smiled coyly.

"I doubt he would do that. He is most gentlemanly," she said, and kissed the beast on his nose. Scorpius frowned. "Are you taking him out? He is antsy this day." The horse kicked the wall of his stall to underline her statement. "Hush, Sunshine," she murmured, stroking him.

"If you will accompany me to ride, certainly." She looked down at her dress, which he couldn't see from the height of the stall door, and honestly, hadn't paid much attention to that morning. He vaguely recalled it being some shade of purple.

"I am not dressed for riding," she sighed, and gave the stallion one last pat before moving to exit the stall. The horse made to follow her, but she merely held up a hand and he snorted in a resigned sort of way, staying put as she closed the heavy wooden door behind herself. Against his will, Scorpius felt his brows go up. He'd had the stallion from a foal, and the beast had always been stubborn and spirited, even moreso as he grew into his own, but he seemed very attuned to Lily, and he wondered how she had bewitched the animal so entirely. "And any mount other than this fine beast would undoubtedly pale in comparison," she murmured. Then, to the horse, added in a whisper, "I am sorry, my Sunshine."

Lily turned away from the stall, giving the dark stallion one last stroke on his velvety nose, and turned fully toward her husband. Scorpius stared at her, eyes dropping to the neckline of her gown. It was as decadently low-cut as the grass-green one she'd worn when her brother and friend had visited, but this gown was a sumptuous jewel-toned purple, very fitted throughout the waist, and set off the shade of her hair and her complexion perfectly. How in the hell had he _not_ noticed the damn gown? Scorpius found himself saying the first words that came to mind. "Why do you call him Sunshine?"

She lifted a brow. "He is in need of a name, is he not?"

The duke snorted, even as she approached, and wordlessly offered her his arm. "A more suitable name would undoubtedly be Hellfire," he replied as she took it.

The horse whinnied and kicked again. Lily frowned. "You are hurting his feelings," she chided, breaking away to go back to the animal. Scorpius frowned, even as the stallion dipped his head against Lily's chest and she spoke softly to him, rumpled his forelock, then pulled away. The stallion sent Scorpius a gloating look, then pulled his head back into his stall. Lily looked up at him as she took his arm again. "You men perhaps cannot see it," she said evenly as they exited the stables, "but he is a sweeting, that horse. He only wishes to have his freedom every now and then, and then I am certain you will find him much more agreeable."

"That does not mean I shall name him Sunshine. He is not a child's pony."

Lily shrugged. "That is a shame. He has the spirit of the pony I had myself as a girl." Scorpius smirked.

"And what was your pony's name, darling?"

"Rainbow." She looked up to find him grinning and shot him a dark look. "Is that amusing to you?" she drawled. "That a young girl should name her pony after something she finds delightful?"

"Not in the slightest, darling. I find it amusing that you think my stallion should be named Sunshine, of all things."

"It is most fitting. He is like the first ray of sunshine that bursts from behind a cloud after a heavy rain."

"Be that as it may, I am not naming him Sunshine."

"As you wish," she murmured, but he could tell from the tension in her hand upon his arm she was displeased.

"You are upset again."

"Yes," she said, pausing mid stride. "He is almost four years old, Scorpius, he requires a name, and that you have not bothered to fit him with one, to me, speaks volumes. And even if I am forbidden from riding him, I would still rather spend my free time with him." She released his arm and turned away.

"I suggest you do so, darling," he said and Lily paused, looking back at him, but he merely smiled.

She lifted her chin. "I shall," she said imperiously, and turned away. Scorpius smirked and continued back up to the manor to make preparations to leave the next day.

That night when he went to his bedchamber, Lily wasn't in bed, despite having retired early. He frowned, and waited. After an hour, she still didn't appear. He got up, feeling frustrated and angry, and stalked to her dressing room. The door was unlocked and when he opened it, he found her within, sitting in a steaming tub scented with lilac oil, her hair piled upon her head and held in place with several combs. She fixed him with a level stare.

"I am attempting to relax, Lord Remington," she said coolly.

"It is awfully late to be taking a bath," he said gruffly. She arched a brow then squeezed her sponge as she tilted her head, the scented water trickling over her neck and a shoulder then down between her breasts. She smiled coyly.

"I have been feeling distinctly on edge all day, and it is the most curious thing, for I am normally not afflicted with poor nerves. And since a hot bath always seems to do the trick, here I am." She affected that angelic countenance. "Did you wish to discuss something?"

Scorpius moved into the room fully, then watched as she extended first one creamy calf then another over the edge of the tub. "Indeed," he said.

"Please, do proceed then," she said, and squeezed her full sponge out again, this time on the other side.

"When I return to London, you are coming with me."

Her mouth dropped open. "I beg your pardon, but I do believe you are quite mistaken, my lord," she said icily. A blond brow lifted. "That was not in any way part of our arrangement."

The duke regarded his young wife for a moment, that raging passion within simmering, just visible, beneath the surface. "Regardless," he drawled, "to London you shall come with me."

Lily glared and Scorpius almost grinned. Unlike most women, anger suited her wonderfully. Her eyes were sparking with fury, chest heaving, although her face remained smooth and unaffected. Her temper seemed to sharpen her beauty, not detract from it, and he knew he was so very close to unleashing her entirely. "No," she said firmly.

Both of his brows lifted now. "Yes. You shall join me in London. You have until noon on the morrow to see to packing your belongings."

For a moment, Scorpius was certain she would crack, that all her careful refinement would fall away and he'd finally see the extent of her passion when she released it upon him. But then Lily took a deep breath and affected a shrug. "As you wish," she murmured. She lifted her sponge and clenched a fist around it viciously. "You may leave now," she said dismissively.

Scorpius smirked a little. "Oh no, Lady Remington. I believe I shall stay, if only to ensure you do not fall asleep in the tub and succumb to your death of chill." And as if to prove his point, Scorpius moved and sat himself, looking patently too large, on the cushioned stool before her looking glass, facing toward her so the glass reflected only his platinum hair, shining in the candlelight.

Lily couldn't help but glare at him, loathing him entirely. "You are wasting your time, my lord." She saw his silvery gaze dart down to her breasts, nipples bobbing in and out of sight on the water line with her breathing, and her lip almost curled, even as traitorous desire had her warming more than the tub could dream to. "I can assure you I am not remotely in the mood to have you make love to me." She tucked her legs back into the tub and turned her back to him to underline her point.

She didn't see her husband rise, or see him move toward the tub, but she felt his hands dip into the water, either side of her arms, smoothing back up her appendages and across her shoulders, massaging gently. "If you insist, darling," he rumbled mockingly, as though he didn't believe her at all. Lily felt her heart rate kick up at his warm, gentle touch and grit her teeth, even at the sensual flood of arousal. "But if it is relaxation you seek, Lady Remington, I am capable of making you utterly limp with it." His voice smoothed over her ears, low and delectable, like velvet, and Lily sighed a tiny bit.

"Be that as it may, I am not in the mood," she said again, the words a little breathier this time. She took a deep breath through her nose as his thumbs melted the tension out of her shoulders and his mouth skimmed up her neck.

"I heard the first time," he murmured, smiling against her flesh as she relaxed against her will. He felt himself getting aroused and tried to control the lust she spiked in him. "But if I may not take pleasure from you, at least allow me to touch you, darling," he purred, and felt her melt even more. She groaned, ever so softly, in the back of her throat and his large hands smoothed forward and down, over her breasts.

"Scorpius," she whispered and he grunted gently, kissing her neck.

"Yes?"

The redhead felt her eyelids flutter, even as the lust and desire that had been simmering within her all day, since his very unfair tactics that morning in their battle of wills, reached boiling point. She turned at last to look up at her husband, his silvery eyes dark with lust, hands massaging her breasts reverently, teasing her sensitive nipples. "I think I am sufficiently relaxed now," she murmured, and turned fully, out of his grasp.

"Pity," he said, and it truly was, but then Lily was rising from the tub, naked and dripping and utterly mouthwatering. Scorpius was unbearably aroused and couldn't tear his gaze away from her, even as she stepped from the tub and dried herself. "Are you coming to bed?" he asked roughly, still crouched by the scented water, and then slowly rose himself.

"Yes," she said, and sent him a coy smile. She waved him ahead of herself, saying softly, "I shall join you in a moment, I just need to unpin my hair."

Scorpius hesitated on the threshold, but saw her sit before her looking glass and carefully start to undo her hair, and withdrew to the bedroom to wait. The redhead glanced over at the door after her husband had left her and then stared back at her reflection for a moment, biting her lip indecisively. She was _furious_ with Scorpius, and wanted nothing whatsoever to do with him, let alone have to go to London with him. But at the same time, she was consumed with wanting him, and his prowess in bed, and greedy for the pleasure she'd all but thought she'd lost for good at his departure.

Lily finished undoing her hair, arranging her combs neatly, then brushing her locks until they shimmered, and rose from her little stool, unable to help but picture Scorpius sitting upon it once more. She paused in the doorway and looked toward the bed. A good number of candles were lit, and when Lily felt the hot gaze of her husband's eyes upon her nakedness, she met his silvery eyes. His mouth was set in his sexy half smile and his gaze smacked of ownership, and the anticipation of something pleasurable. And even though she loathed him with almost her entire being, because he was forcing her hand about leaving for London, there was no denying she still wanted more than anything to surrender to him and the absolute pleasure he could wrench from her.

Lily sucked in a breath, looking down, then peeked back up from under her lashes at Scorpius and leaned seductively against the doorjamb, lifting one arm over her head, the opposite hip jutting out. "I am angry with you," she said softly.

Blond brows lifted. "I imagine so," he said blandly, and her hazel eyes hardened a tad.

"And I am still not in the mood for you to make love to me," she said, pushing away from the doorjamb and moving toward the bed, climbing onto it and over him on all fours. His brows drew together as he frowned, and the redhead smiled, tossing her long mane of hair, straddling him, then brushed her mouth teasingly across his. "Do you wish to know what I am in the mood for?" she asked. His hands slid up her thighs and hips guiding her against him, and she rolled her pelvis teasingly, making the blond duke groan. God how he'd missed her.

"Absolutely, darling," he rumbled.

Lily licked her lips and swallowed as her husband's hands gripped her firmly, and her willpower almost crumbled. Instead she grit her teeth, and pushed back on his shoulders. He released her, lying back, leaving her astride him. "I am in the mood to take my pleasure from you." She gripped him, and before Scorpius could even think, she was sliding down his length, moaning and gyrating as she accommodated him, her small porcelain hands braced on his chest. "And I can assure you, I care not a whit for your own pleasure, Scorpius."

The blond grinned, watching her rocking slowly up and down, and although it was perfect agony, he found himself a little in awe of her. He may not have cracked the ladylike facade, but he'd certainly unleashed a tigress in the bedchamber. "Have you forgotten already I am a rake, Lily?" he growled, wanting nothing more than to hold her and pound her until nirvana set in, holding back, merely fondling her breasts and sensitive nipples. "I derive great pleasure from your pleasure, darling."

She moaned, writhing, and her hips lifted a little more, rocked a little faster. "That is fortunate," she murmured, then leaned down and added against his ear in a sexy purr, "and I am certain you truly are a rake of the very worst sort."

"Indeed?" He tugged her nipples roughly, making her lose her breath, and was rewarded with a hard fast stroke before she settled back into her maddeningly slow, teasing rhythm. "How so?"

The redhead grinned. "Look at how very quickly you have turned me into a doxy." She arched her back, thrusting her breasts forward into his hands, and tossed her hair again. "I imagine it will be _much_ more difficult to persuade the gentlemen of the _ton_ I am a happily married woman and not interested in having a love affair."

Scorpius narrowed silver eyes, positive she was baiting him, and hated that it worked. "And you know the outcome of that, should you ever be persuaded," he growled furiously.

Lily pouted sexily, then leaned forward, almost completely lifting off him, her sweet, slick passage clinging erotically, breasts in his face, and he suckled first one nipple, then another, and tried to draw her back down onto him, but she resisted, then pushed back down hard, wrenching a grunt from him even as she moaned. "As you wish," she said, smiling again, but then she was setting a hard fast pace that raced them toward completion, all but bouncing atop him, and he let go, thrusting wildly as she shouted her release, loud and approvingly, to the heavens.

XXX


	11. Chapter 11

**A Marriage of Convenience**

written by: albe-chan

**DISCLAIMER**: This is a work of fiction and I do NOT own Harry Potter or any of the characters mentioned, and any coincidence with real life is purely coincidental. This work may contain MATURE THEMES, such as coarse language, mature subject matter (mentions of sex, nudity, etc.), and/or violence. Please, if you are not over the age of 18, or of majority in your country, DO NOT READ THIS! You have been warned!

XXX

They set off an hour after noon the next day, and although Lily had felt rushed and harassed, trying to pack everything she would need, she'd finally gotten everything together. The carriage ride to Reading was tense, and Lily avoided looking at her husband, even though it was dreary and raining outside the carriage window, the weather mirroring her mood. As soon as she'd finished dinner she excused herself and went up to their room over the inn, hating that it was the very same room she'd stayed in on the journey to the country and what she'd thought was freedom. She undressed and undid her hair then dismissed her maid, sliding into her nightgown and slipping into the darkened bedchamber.

She laid and waited, as the moon rose behind dark clouds in the sky, and told herself as she yawned for the third time in a row she didn't miss Scorpius. Sleep finally overcame her and she frowned when she opened her eyes the next morning and looked over, because there was no Scorpius, and the bed next to her looked unslept in. And then, like a lance through her heart, it struck her that her husband may very well have found somewhere else to sleep, and with another warm willing body to boot. The weather matched her mood again as she dressed, a low rumble of thunder audible through the window panes in the weak morning light, and Lily vowed she would make Scorpius regret bringing her to London.

After a long day of travelling where the rain persisted and thunder followed them ominously toward the hustle and bustle of London, Lily arrived in the city with a heavy heart. It was well after dinner by the time they arrived at the duke's lavish house in the city, and Lily wanted nothing more than a hot bath and her solitary bed to brood and sulk and figure out just how she would get back to Malfoy Manor. When Scorpius ordered dinner to be prepared, Lily pursed her mouth. "I am not hungry," she said haughtily, and swept toward the stairs. "I am going to bed."

Scorpius shrugged, feigning indifference as his young wife stomped upstairs, and said to his butler, "Dinner for one, then, Montgomery."

After her bath, Lily felt restless, despite her long day travelling, and went to the sitting room, moving as though drawn by force, to the piano bench. She stared at the ivory keys for a moment, feeling a jumble of emotions. Always, growing up, playing the piano had been the one thing Madam Drear had praised her for, and Lily had learned to channel her emotions through her music, finding an outlet to anger and frustration. But her heart felt almost too heavy to play, thinking of Sunshine so far away, probably lonely and missing his daily apple from her.

Her fingers ghosted over the keys and she plinked out a melancholy little tune. "I thought you were going to bed," came the familiar deep voice, like velvet, from the sitting room doorway. Lily's back straightened, hand dropping.

"I feel uneasy," she admitted, then looked up at her husband, brows drawing ever so slightly together. He was dressed, quite fashionably, as though he were going out, in full frock coat and top hat. She swallowed, looking back down, because obviously he would be. It was a Thursday evening, and as a duke of good standing and with deep pockets, he'd probably been invited to a dozen engagements that evening. She fought the urge to sneer, viciously thinking it was a pity he'd probably missed a dinner party bringing his errant wife to hand.

"Do you wish to come to the theatre?" he asked.

Lily sniffed, pointed her nose in the air, and said primly, "No, thank you. And your piano forte requires tuning, Lord Remington. Goodnight." And even though she felt a dark anger and burning hatred for her husband, she couldn't deny, part of her was beyond hurt he had only offered the invitation to join him from a sense of duty. As she slid into bed in her own rooms, it dawned on Lily then, how she would force Scorpius to take her away from London as soon as possible. And with that comforting thought that slowly began to take root in her mind, the redhead drifted into slumber easily, despite the traitorous longing for Scorpius's warmth next to her.

The next morning she woke early, dressing and sipping her tea with a smile, and sat perfectly still as her maid styled her hair into a chignon at the back of her neck. She chose her favourite leaf green carriage dress and made plans, once she'd descended for breakfast, to go shopping first thing. She sent a short letter to Amelia Grenfell, informing her friend of her return to London, and was just preparing to set off when her husband came downstairs, shaved and dressed and looking handsome as ever.

He lifted a pale brow at her. "Where are you going?" he asked.

"Out," she said lightly.

Scorpius frowned with his eyes. "Out where?"

Lily smiled sweetly, her face a mask of innocence. "Shopping. If I am to be a lady of London, I daresay I should look the part, do you not agree, Scorpius?" Her dark lashes dropped, hiding hazel eyes, and she added, "Unless you plan to keep me locked up in your house indefinitely?"

He grit his teeth but his voice was even and bland when he said, "Do as you please, Lily, so long as you take my driver."

Her mouth parted in shock as he swept past her, and she snapped it shut again, because she'd been almost positive her last remark would incite his temper, but he seemed as casually oblivious as the night before. The redhead drew on her gloves roughly, struggling to contain her fury, and moved with grace through the front door and up into her husband's carriage that waited out front. "Where to, m'lady?" the driver asked, handing her up.

Lily smiled politely. "Thank you," she said graciously. "If you could be so kind as to take me to the House of Worth, and then I do believe I shall stop by the furriers afterward." Lily sat herself upon the seat and looked down upon her husband's driver. "But first I must know your name, kind sir. I do not believe we ever were properly introduced." If the driver was surprised she was treating him as an equal, he didn't show it.

"Reynolds, your grace," he said with a little bow. Lily beamed.

"A pleasure to make your acquaintance, Mr. Reynolds," she said with flawless manners, and he closed the door. Lily sat back, smiling as they started forward, and wondered vaguely as they drove through the busy streets just how wealthy her husband was. She hoped it was quite so, because she planned to spend his money on anything that caught her eye.

Scorpius didn't see his wife until dinner, and when she swept into the dining room, cheeks flushed a healthy pink and smiling, he felt instantly suspicious. "How was your day?" he asked politely.

Lily grinned. "Oh it was quite enjoyable," she said and sent him a positively lascivious gaze. "I honestly cannot recall having enjoyed myself more in London before," she said truthfully. Her smile turned ever so slightly crooked. "And I must say, Scorpius, your driver is a most agreeable fellow. I was certain he would be tired after I dawdled overlong at the milliner's, but he was a polite as ever, and I must insist, should ever you desire to return to the country, he accompany us."

The blond duke frowned a little. "I hope you are not tired after attempting to bankrupt me, darling," he said, sitting back, watching a pale pink blush suffuse his wife's cheeks. He'd heard already from his driver how many purchases his wife had made, and while he was surprised, it wasn't at the sum. "We have been invited to your brother's this evening. It seems he has decided to host a little party to celebrate your return to London."

"How delightful," Lily said, internally dreading it. She was almost certain Albus would take one look at her and know exactly how much she was almost wishing she'd not married Scorpius.

When they arrived at her brother's house at nine, Lily found she felt anything but delightful. She'd donned her best gown and their mother's pearls, and looked the perfect embodiment of a proper lady, but inside, the redhead was quaking and nauseous. But her face beamed and her eyes shone when she saw her brother nevertheless, and she hugged him tightly. "You are positively glowing," Albus said and Lily kept smiling through sheer will.

"As always," she said brightly, and affected an adoring expression as she glanced up at Scorpius. "Even if I may always long for the peace of the country, I must say, London is proving far more agreeable now that I am married."

They moved on as more guests arrived, and Lily saw Amelia across the ballroom, obviously flirting with some young man, and reined in the urge to move toward her. Scorpius, it seemed, held no such qualms, but before she could say a word as they approached, because Amelia did not appear to need saving, Scorpius said to the man, "Smethwyck, old chap, I do believe you have exceeded your limit."

The other man grinned widely, and while the women weren't privy to the joke that went as an unspoken rule in their gentlemen's club, that a man shouldn't poach too heavily amongst debutantes, if only to save them for years to come, Lily felt offended anyway. "You forget the odds have changed now, Remy," Julian Waverly replied. "We are at least a man down now." His dark eyes roved pointedly over Lily and her deliciously low cut, grass green gown, and Scorpius barely resisted the urge to pull the redhead closer. "Forgive me if I am forgetting, but I do not think I have been awarded the pleasure of meeting you formally, Duchess," he said, giving Lily a little bow.

She dipped respectably. "I am certain I would recall if we had, sir," she said, smiling dazzlingly up at the dark haired earl. Scorpius felt his jaw clench as Lily put her other hand upon his arm and added ever so sweetly, "You must forgive my husband if you are his friend for not affording you the pleasure earlier, for he has been much too distracted to have remembered, I am positive, since being married." She cast her entrancing hazel eyes up to him, and Scorpius could see her laughter in them. "There are so very many aspects of marriage one must consider, is there not, dear husband?" she purred.

"Most certainly," he said truthfully. First and foremost was what the bloody hell she thought she was playing at as she batted her lashes at Julian, who grinned and eyed her up again. Scorpius did pull her closer now, grudgingly introducing her to his friend nonetheless. And, with flawless manners, Lily introduced Julian to Amelia, who'd been watching Lily, looking awed. The redhead then greeted her friend warmly, and the two women chatted amicably about the elder Miss Grenfell's impending wedding.

"I daresay your wife is a wildcat outside the sheets as well, Remy," Julian murmured with amusement.

Scorpius shot him a dark look, because the earl was now giving Lily the same sort of predatory gaze he would give a young widow. "Shame you shall still never know for certain," Scorpius growled back. Julian grinned.

"Still a veritable grump, Malfoy," he teased. "Perhaps you should have left her in the country, then?"

Lily, who heard the last comment, tried not to frown. "No," Scorpius said lightly, "I do not wish to covet in secret, for it is much more enjoyable to gloat." The redhead bit her tongue against a snappy retort, and focused again on what Amelia was saying, about throwing a dinner party.

"That sounds most splendid, but I shall be in dire need of your help," Lily said, smiling, and Amelia grinned. "We shall begin planning tomorrow, you simply must come for tea. Is three o'clock amenable?"

"Of course, I would be absolutely delighted to help. And tea sounds lovely. Shall I bring some of Cook's scones?" Amelia said graciously, and Lily smiled genuinely.

"Oh yes, you must! They are almost unbearable delicious if memory serves correct." Even if Lily privately thought the cook at Malfoy Manor made better. She felt Scorpius pull her hand through the circle of his arm to rest upon it and fought a sigh.

"Come along, darling, let us not deprive Lord Smethwyck the pleasure of flirting with an eligible young woman any longer," Scorpius said. "Miss Grenfell, a pleasure as always." The redhead barely resisted frowning as they moved away, and her hand tensed on her husband's arm but when she felt him looking at her Lily smiled coyly up at him.

"Does your friend dance, Scorpius?" she asked softly. The blond looked down at her, trying to riddle out why she'd asked him such, but nothing in her ladylike facade gave the slightest bit away.

"I believe so. Why ever do you ask, darling? Is your friend, Miss Grenfell, a fan of dancing?"

Lily chuckled huskily. "Oh yes. I do believe most debutantes are, after all," she said lightly. "But I was inquiring for myself. The earl of Smethwyck, I do believe, would make a fine dance partner. Perhaps I shall ask him to accompany me in the next set." Scorpius frowned.

"No," he said and Lily grit her teeth on her smile. "You are no longer a debutante, Lily. If you wish to dance, I will be delighted to accompany you."

"Hmm," the redhead said, clicking her fan out again, wafting air over herself and her perfume up into his nose. "That sounds decidedly less enjoyable. Though I suppose that is the price one pays for security," she mused aloud.

"Remington, you devil, do not tell me you happen to have stumbled upon another red-haired deb to catch your fancy," someone called as they passed the games room. Lily felt Scorpius tense slightly, but she smiled indulgently at the obviously intoxicated blond haired, blue eyed man with rosy cheeks who'd hailed them.

"No," Scorpius said repressively.

Lily didn't even bat a lash, but said, a teasing edge in her voice, "Oh no, sir, I do not believe there is a man in attendance with luck enough to find me twice."

The man chuckled. "Ah, so the wife, then?" He shot Scorpius a look that both commended his bravery and dismissed him as foolish for bringing Lily back to London.

"Obviously, Cumberland," he said stiffly as Lily's fan snapped shut.

Once again Lily put her hand upon his arm, and when his eyes flicked to her, he noticed her breasts had pressed together delectably, halfway to spilling from her damnably low cut gown. And when silver eyes darted back to Harold Dayton, Scorpius saw him looking too. "A pleasure to make your acquaintance, sir," Lily said respectfully, and curtsied the tiniest bit, and then shifted closer to her husband. "Though I am certain it is yours, and not my own," she added. The blond couldn't help but grin as Cumberland's brows shot up, and he laughed some more.

"Ah, maybe not so frosty after all, eh Remy?" the sandy haired man said amicably.

Lily only smiled, then smoothed her free hand up her husband's arm. "Not in the slightest, Cumberland. And since you appear to have been rendered rude in her presence, allow me to introduce my wife formally," Scorpius replied. The redhead inclined her head at the introduction and Cumberland bowed lavishly.

"I do believe," Lily said, smile fading after they moved on, "your friends do not particularly like me." His brows lifted, because the blond duke was relatively certain they liked her plenty, especially in her bright green, low cut gown.

"Undoubtedly they are jealous, Lady Remington," he said softly, hand covering hers on his arm. "Because I am privy to the precise sight and sounds of you in the throes of pleasure, and they are not, my darling," he added in a rough whisper against her ear.

To his surprise, Lily didn't blush, but merely smiled icily. "Of course," she said blandly, and Scorpius barely resisted scowling, because it was the same indifferent, and utterly lifeless facade she'd had the other morning, and it infuriated him. "I think I am in need of refreshment," she said lightly, and tilted her head as she gazed up at him. "And then, if you are amenable, I think I should like to dance after all." She smiled angelically. "Unless you desire to do something else, dear husband?"

Scorpius was tempted to tell her, explicitly, what he would _really_ like to do, which was take her home at once, strip her naked, and kiss every inch of her until she cried out his name in ecstasy. "I find myself also in need of refreshment," he said instead, and lead the way through to the drawing room.

Someone was playing, rather heavy handedly and quite poorly, on her brother's pianoforte, and Lily winced a tiny bit. It was the one from their childhood home, and brought only fond memories for Lily. Scorpius handed her champagne and the redhead drank perhaps more deeply than was strictly polite, trying to avoid hearing or seeing the abuse upon the beloved instrument.

"You look as though you are trying to ignore the music," Scorpius said softly. Lily couldn't help but smirk, the tiniest bit.

"I am not entirely sure that falls into the realm of music," she replied in a murmur. Scorpius smirked a little, and there was clapping as the song ended.

"Come, and give a demonstration, then," he said. Lily's mouth parted.

"Oh no, I could not," she said, but then Scorpius was drawing her forward. "No, Scorpius, I do not like playing in front of-"

"Come, at least tell me if your brother's pianoforte requires tuning as well, or if the last piece was simply awful," he replied lightly, and Lily, feeling equally amused by his assessment and horrified she was all but being forced to play piano in front of so many people, drew in a deep breath. The young dandy seated at the bench was taking requests from his audience, many of whom appeared to be young women, and Lily swallowed nervously as Scorpius said, "How about you take a break, Darrington, to confer with your captive audience, and allow my wife to fill your absence."

Darrington, with his light brown hair, and easy smile, looked critically at Lily, who smiled nervously, praying he would decline. "Very well," he said amicably, and rose from the bench, waving the seat to Lily. The redhead glanced at her husband, who merely smiled, his eyes all but laughing at her, and she sent him a dark look, but sat anyway, then handed off her glass of champagne to him. Her fingers caressed the ivory keys reverently for a moment, memories of being a very small girl, plinking away at them happily and tunelessly overwhelming her, and Lily blinked back tears.

Chopin was before her on the sheets of music, but Lily did not wish to play that. Instead, she moved her hands into place, and pressed the keys softly, breaking slowly into Beethoven's Moonlight Sonata. After the first few bars, her eyes drifted closed, and she played from memory, the notes long burned into her mind. It was one of her personal favourite pieces, although she hadn't played in a frighteningly long while, because she could recall hearing her mother play it when she'd sneak out of bed the odd time her parents hosted a party.

The music finally ended, and Lily sucked in a deep breath, and opened her eyes, smiling a little down at the piano that still bore her mother's initials. "Prodigious talent!" someone said, and the redhead blinked, because everyone was clapping, and she swiftly stood up from the piano bench.

"You play beautifully!" a woman said, and Lily smiled nervously, blushing, and all but backed away from the piano. Her throat felt raw with checked emotion, and she felt, as she always did when she played piano before anyone, oddly embarrassed.

"Thank you," she said, and moved swiftly back to Scorpius, reclaimed her champagne and all but gulped it. "That was not very nice," she hissed.

"It was better than nice, darling," he said, even as Darrington resumed his place at the instrument and began butchering Chopin once more. "You play exquisitely."

Lily blushed dark, because hearing Scorpius praise her pianoforte skills, after realizing he'd just watched her playing one of her all time favourite pieces, and the way he sounded so casually certain she 'played exquisitely', as though he'd merely commented on the weather, or her gown, left her feeling oddly breathless. "Thank you," she breathed out of habit, and tried to rile her temper again. "And so far as I can tell, my brother must have his pianoforte tuned regularly," she added, trying to maintain her ladylike facade and not start doing something foolish, like weeping.

"Then I must remember to ask him for a good referral."

The redhead looped her hand through his arm. "And it was still not a very nice thing to do, forcing me to play like that," she said primly.

"Then my deepest and most humble apologies, Lady Remington," Scorpius murmured, and untwined her arm from his, sliding his appendage boldly around her waist in the next breath. "I promise to make it up to you later, my darling," he rumbled, tugging her close against his front.

Lily braced her hands on his chest and hated that a hot flash of desire coursed over her skin, nerve endings sizzling with lust for her husband, and tried to remain unaffected, with zero success. "As you wish," she said, striving for the blandness that had, at one point, become second nature.

Scorpius gripped her a little tighter, then released her. "Excellent," he said, and gave her the most devilish, sexy grin she'd seen on his handsome face yet, and her nipples hardened traitorously. "Do you still desire to dance, darling, or have you changed your mind?" he asked teasingly.

Lily licked her lips, taking a ragged breath, and said primly, "I would care to dance."

After two more glasses of champagne, and several dances, Lily was feeling a little light headed and giggly, and was losing the battle at controlling her mirth. "Time to go," Scorpius said after they parted ways with another of his, presumably rakehell, friends, this one with a young woman as his escort.

She'd been Lily's age, but from last year's debutante pool. The redhead disliked her upon introduction, when she had said, quite rudely, "I do not think I care for your gown. The colour reminds me of a frog."

And Lily had been unable to hold back her reply, smiling nastily and pointedly hooking her left hand through her husband's arm as she said, "Then it is deliriously good fortune on my part my husband does care for it, is it not?" She frowned a little as they made their way back to the exit. "I hope we are not leaving because your friend's escort was rude to me," she said grudgingly, and when Scorpius glanced down, he saw she was pouting ever so slightly.

"Not in the slightest, darling," he said, and his arm went about her waist again. "I simply grow weary of watching every man who is introduced to you staring at the cut of your gown." Lily shrugged.

"Perhaps you should acquire less unsavoury friends."

Scorpius chuckled as they waited for the carriage to be brought up. "You, darling, might very well be drunk," he teased.

"I am not," she said sternly, even though she knew she'd probably drank too much, and drunkenness was a distinct possibility.

"If you insist, Lily," he said, smirking, goading her temper and sharpening the burn of arousal for him.

By the time they got home, Lily was fairly certain she was drunk, and focused on walking properly, and sedately, holding onto Scorpius who felt wonderfully steady. He made no move to remove her hand from his arm as they started up the stairs, and Lily followed placidly along with her husband to his bedchamber. And although Lily was tempted to deny him, if only to infuriate him enough he'd send her away, back to Malfoy Manor, the redhead found she couldn't bear the thought of another night alone. She didn't resist as he closed them into his bedchamber, and when his hands moved possessively around her waist, she lifted her mouth to his.

Scorpius did indeed strip her hastily, and then took his time, once she was laid out in his large raised bed to his satisfaction, kissing and tasting every perfect inch of her until she was moaning and pleading his name. "Mine," he rumbled, then tasted her, and the redhead cried out, thighs clenching either side of her husband's head, and her hands fisted in his hair greedily. "All mine."

"Oh yes!" she moaned as he tasted her again, tongue swirling around the center of her pleasure teasingly. "Scorpius!"

"Say it," he demanded in a rough grunt, tasting her again, and Lily moaned, aching for completion. "You are mine, and I want you to say it, Lily," he rumbled, silvery eyes, dark with lust, flicking up. Her fingers clenched around handfuls of platinum hair.

"_Scorpius_," she moaned, writhing beneath him. "Please," she panted, all sense of pride tattered to shreds.

"Just say the words, my darling," he murmured, and turned his head to kiss the very top of her inner thigh.

"I am yours," she panted, not caring in the wake of blinding pleasure that followed the words. Because Scorpius tongued her into screaming oblivion with consummate skill, and felt a surge of something deeper than lust for the petite redhead as he pleasured her through her completion before breaking away.

He moved over her as she lay, panting, chest heaving, utterly limp, and legs splayed invitingly. "You cannot have any idea how desirous you are," he rumbled, and she moaned softly, her soft limbs moving around him, clinging as he pushed into her molten womanhood.

"_Ohh, yes_!" she moaned softly against his throat, and he growled as her nails marked him, raking up his back, as his control slipped and he took her hard and fast. "_Yes_!" she cried out, and the blond duke grit his teeth, even as he felt himself coming, and at the last possible moment before blistering bliss slammed through him, Scorpius heard his wife launch into nirvana with him. And the sounds and exquisite feel of her rippling around him were enough to push Scorpius over the edge into oblivion, and he was certain it had never been so perfectly explosive to bed another woman before Lily. _His_ Lily.

Some indefinite time later, as Lily lay curled against her husband's chest, one of his hands absently smoothing her hair, she felt a satisfied sense of peace settle over her, and hated that, despite her best effort, somehow Scorpius had become part of her life. She didn't want this; the longing for a husband she'd taken for freedom only. Lily wanted to be her old self, unaware of passion and able to remain detached, but somehow, some way, being with Scorpius had become as natural as breathing. And although she loathed that he had taken her back to London, she could no longer say, truthfully, she would trade never seeing him again for country living.

Her eyelids grew heavy and she tried to fight sleep, but it was impossible. And when Scorpius heard her breathing even out, he slowly and carefully extracted himself from bed. The blond duke paced, feeling restless. His body was exhausted, but his brain refused to sleep. He wasn't a stranger to the pleasures a woman's body provided, because he was a self proclaimed rakehell, but never, ever, had a woman come close to the insane wanting he felt for Lily.

He didn't know how to feel about it, because it was apparent to him she wanted as little as possible to do with him, and yet he'd brought her back to London anyway. Against her will. Because, if he was honest with himself, he _wanted_ her there with him. She had gotten under his skin and Scorpius was confused as to why she was so perfectly tempting and yet so stubbornly set against him.

Both hands pushed through his hair and the blond duke took a deep breath, moving back to bed. And when he slid in, pulling the sheet up over himself and his wife, he couldn't help the smile, even as she snuggled sleepily into him at once. He couldn't help but ponder yet again why she'd ever agreed to marry him in the first place, and why she was so determinedly set on living her life secluded in the country. He didn't bother wondering why it seemed so important to riddle out, but Scorpius, deep down in a part he couldn't bring himself to acknowledge consciously, was all but certain it was because the wife he'd taken for the sake of his mother's indomitable will was rather quickly becoming the wife he needed, in every possible way.

XXX


	12. Chapter 12

**A Marriage of Convenience**

written by: albe-chan

**DISCLAIMER**: This is a work of fiction and I do NOT own Harry Potter or any of the characters mentioned, and any coincidence with real life is purely coincidental. This work may contain MATURE THEMES, such as coarse language, mature subject matter (mentions of sex, nudity, etc.), and/or violence. Please, if you are not over the age of 18, or of majority in your country, DO NOT READ THIS! You have been warned!

XXX

Lily frowned at her reflection as she sat before her looking glass, hair styled and with her evening gown on, and she had to admit, the reddish purple creation with its very fashionable scooped neck and fitted waist, looked quite good. But the diamonds around her throat felt heavy, and almost cumbersome, and not at all to her taste. It was beautiful, certainly, but it was an heirloom of her husband's house, not her own, and Lily didn't enjoy the reminder. The redhead sighed, but got up anyway, swallowing convulsively, then took the necklace that dripped diamonds and rubies off. She would rather go with nothing, but instead, looked through her jewelry for something better, or at least less restrictive. Just as she lifted the long double strand of pearls her mother had once owned from her case, there was a knock at the door. "Come in," she said softly, assuming it was her maid. Instead her husband walked in and her expression cooled as her back straightened, and she regarded him, looking handsome as ever and all but oozing that animal magnetism that crumbled her resolve every time, through the looking glass.

"Are you ready to go, darling?" he asked in his deep voice and she swallowed past the ache of arousal as she stood and turned to face him.

"Almost," Lily replied. She made to fasten the pearls around her neck, but then he moved into her dressing room, toward her, and stayed her hands. "Scorpius, I do not wish to play games, or be tardy." She made to lift the pearls again, but he stayed her movement again, making her temper flare.

"Wear this instead," he murmured, and pulled a fine silver chain from inside his pocket. Before she could protest, he'd slipped the necklace around her, fastened it, and laid it gently about her neck. His silvery eyes traced the line it made on her skin, and while Lily felt the chain, it didn't feel at all restrictive, or heavy. She glanced down at the pendant, which was rather small, and nestled deep into her breasts. It was a key. A tiny silver key with a diamond handle. He lifted the little key gently from her hands and tucked it back into her cleavage, teasing the swell of her left breast and making goosebumps erupt down her spine. "It looks quite good on you," Scorpius murmured, and Lily sucked in a breath as his mouth brushed hers temptingly.

"Thank you," she said softly, and pulled back, trying to remind herself she hated him. Even if there was a part of her that was secretly glad she had come to London. "I am ready now, so let us depart, or we shall be past merely fashionably late."

"Very well," Scorpius said, and Lily licked her lips as she brushed past him, preceding him from her dressing room, because even the brush of her gown against him made her unbearably aware of his proximity.

And then, when they at last arrived at the ball being thrown for Lady Collingwood's daughter's engagement soiree, Lily almost cried. Because she would be on her husband's arm for the evening, and it would be torture to be so close while maintaining a proper and demure ladylike facade. To feel the way he warmed the very air around himself and smell his delectable smell, and most of all, be unable to resist thinking about the absolute, gut wrenching passion he could fire within her. And all while her guilty secret burned her consciousness. But as she alighted from the carriage, the redhead grit her teeth into a smile and kept up her flawless mask of newlywed bliss. "Forgive me for not mentioning it earlier," Scorpius said as they went in and joined the receiving line, then bent down toward her, "but you look positively stunning tonight, Lady Remington." His rough low voice, whispering over her ears, made her nipples harden with delight, but she squashed down the urge to sigh.

"Thank you for noticing," she said softly, and glanced up at him through her lashes, smiling a bit. "I admit, I was beginning to wonder if you ever would."

They moved slowly along the receiving line, and when at last they greeted the hostess and offered her daughter congratulations, Lily barely contained her frown at Lady Collingwood's raised brows that seemed surprised her husband had brought her. And she wondered privately and not for the first time precisely what he had been up to in the short time he'd been in London without her. Once free of their duties to the hostess, Lily moved on Scorpius's arm with him into the ballroom. There was music and dancing and dozens, if not hundreds, of Society members all milling and drinking and chatting.

Lily clicked her fan open, trying to maintain her poised, indifferent facade, and yet could feel all eyes she passed staring her down, and saw from the very corners of her eyes, the way some moved to talk behind hands, no doubt about her. "Relax, Lily," Scorpius breathed and she sent him an icy smile.

"Forgive me, dearest husband. It appears I am still rather out of practice pretending to enjoy being gossiped about," she murmured in honeyed tones, moving an infinitesimal bit closer, looking up at him properly. Although she'd been in London for more than a month, there was still speculation Scorpius would send her away again, and that nettled Lily, because she would love nothing more than that, save only her husband joining her.

He grinned, but before he could reply, a familiar voice said from behind them, "Lily?" The redhead turned, giving her brother a real, genuine smile, and released Scorpius to hug him.

"Albus! I did not know you would be attending tonight," she said, beaming, and glanced at his accompaniment, a rather pretty blonde woman with blue-grey eyes and a decidedly low cut gown, similar in fashion to Lily's. "You must introduce me to your acquaintance," she said at once. The redhead almost jumped when Scorpius flattened a hand against her lower back.

"You are looking awfully well, dear sister," Albus said, giving her a significant look, as if to remind her of the one thing she could never forget. The redhead smiled brighter, and her eyes flicked to his escort.

"I am quite well, thank you," Lily said, hazel eyes going back to Albus, and she lifted a brow, as if unimpressed by his lack of manners.

Albus looked as if he'd rather have his tea made with dirt forever more. "Lily, may I introduce Arabella Crouch, Marchioness of Gravenhurst. Arabella, my sister, Lily Malfoy, Duchess of Remington. And the cad who calls himself my friend and yet married my little sister, Scorpius Malfoy, Duke of Remington.

The redhead beamed. "An absolute pleasure, madam," Lily said with flawless manners, dipping into a curtsy. "I must ask how you have come to be acquainted with my dear brother," she added. "It is, most regrettably, not often I find him out with a beautiful woman, so I must ask how it is you have charmed him into being your accompaniment."

The marchioness laughed, and cast Albus a calculating look. "I told him no one too many times, it seems, and your brother confessed he would be subjected to his sister's attempts to find him a date for the evening should I do so again. I merely took pity on him."

Lily smirked as Albus rolled his eyes, and said firmly, "You must come to tea on Friday afternoon. I would be positively delighted, if you are free, of course." The redhead felt her husband stiffen at her side, because she knew he absolutely loathed her being one of the gracious ladies of the _ton_ who hosted a weekly tea to catch up with friends and acquaintances, turning their parlour into a veritable salon and an absolute hotbed for gossip.

The redhead also, personally, didn't much relish the weekly affair, but did it to prove she was capable of being the perfect high society wife, and because she knew he hated it. "Oh I would be utterly pleased," Arabella said, smiling, then looked up at Albus. "You were quite maligned in the assumption your sister would be certain to dislike me, Lord Hastings."

Lily fixed her brother with a raised eyebrow look. "Albus," she chided.

The dark haired man, feeling mutinous, looked at his sister darkly. "You are reminding me forcibly of our mother, Lily," he said quietly, but with feeling.

The redhead sucked in a breath, glancing up at Scorpius, who looked as patently bored as ever when they went out, but she knew he'd caught some kind of undertone when he looked back at her and lifted a brow in question. "I should hope that was meant as a compliment," Lily said, smiling too bright as her gaze went guiltily back to her brother. "For I intend to take it as one."

Albus didn't smile as she had expected he would, and the redhead felt something akin to dread as her brother's emerald gaze assessed her. "It was. You know, I remember ever so well, despite the years, when she told me she was expecting you." Lily shot her brother a pleading look, even as Scorpius stiffened beside her, and Albus's lady friend looked between Lily and Albus curiously. "Perhaps that is why you are reminding me so very much of her tonight," he added, and Lily felt her heart and stomach both drop, her breath catching, and strove to remain placid, even as the smile slipped from her face.

Lily couldn't bear looking at Scorpius, so she instead forced a rigid smile. "Albus," she said quietly, "I do not wish to speak of that particular subject right now." Her brother looked irritated, and Lily bit her tongue against telling him off. "Forgive me," she murmured to the blonde marchioness, who looked equally shocked and delighted.

"We shall speak no more of it," Arabella said lightly, and she looked at Scorpius. It seemed to go unspoken that everyone realized the duke was just finding out something new, when obviously his best friend and wife had known much longer.

"Thank you," the young duchess murmured, and swallowed thickly, finally glancing up at Scorpius. "I believe I should like to go home," she said, moving closer against his arm, trying to tamp down on her unruly emotions to maintain her dignified facade, while he didn't move his arm in the slightest, face looking as if it had been carved of stone, and without emotion.

"It appears that is the best course of action," he said, and they made stiff goodbyes until they could escape to the drive, waiting for the carriage to come round. Lily bit her lip when Scorpius broke free of her grasp, and said darkly, "I should hope that was not how you intended me to find out." Lily could hear the accusation and see it in his eyes.

"It was not," she breathed, biting her lip to stay the tears. She wanted to tell him the truth but the words stuck in her throat, and the silence stretched.

"Does anyone else know?" the duke finally asked. The redhead could only shake her head no, and at last, the carriage pulled up, and she let Scorpius hand her up, feeling equally sad and angry.

When they got home, Lily was in a towering temper. She was furious that Albus had outed her like that, in front of his lady friend, too, and knowing that the dark silence her husband kept only boded ill for how he had taken the news. She wasn't entirely sure what he expected, privately. The redhead, in the entire thirty four days she'd been in London, had slept in Scorpius's bed every single night. And without fail, every single night, he made love to her. At least once. Not to mention the many times they'd partaken in the marital act in the morning, or the few times her husband had pleasured her during the day, if the weather was poor, or they chose to remain home for an afternoon.

The redhead had enjoyed all of it, immensely, and greedily took what she could, because the moment she realized she was expecting, a week previous, she'd known if Scorpius found out, he'd certainly send her back to the country. But Lily couldn't bring herself to do it and actually come clean, no matter how badly she wanted to return, to see Sunshine, and be free of Society's rigid rules of behaviour, and maybe even see Astoria again. Because Lily wasn't at all sure Scorpius would come with her, out of wanting or loyalty, and she couldn't fathom never having another drop of pleasure from her husband. Not until she had filled herself full of enough memories to sustain forever, at least.

So she hadn't said a word, to anyone, and yet Albus had still figured it out when she'd taken a ride in his barouche with him the morning she'd realized. He'd simply looked at her, sighed, and said, "You're having his baby." And all Lily could do was nod weakly, neither speaking further of it since, until that night. While Lily knew, at some point, the sickness would begin, and that would be almost impossible to hide, she'd wanted to wait longer, and definitely tell her own husband herself.

But her stupid older brother had ruined it, and now Scorpius had eyes the colour of thunderclouds. "When were you planning to tell me, Lily?" he asked as he escorted her into the drawing room, closing the door behind them, in a well controlled voice that barely hinted at the fury she saw in his gaze. Her hazel eyes dropped to the large, colourful Persian rug.

"When I was sure it was safe and that it would not be lost." Her reply was spoken barely above a whisper.

There was a long pause. "Lost," Scorpius repeated without inflection, and she looked up at him, and bit her lower lip, swallowing thickly.

"Yes," she said softly. "My mother… She lost six babies before their time, between Albus and myself. I am not sure how, or why, but apparently some women cannot bear their children to term, or the Lord sees fit to take the infant before it can sustain life outside its mother." The blond frowned, and Lily felt a wriggle of guilt. "I should probably have told you that before," she murmured, "yet… It is an uncomfortable subject."

Scorpius frowned, and Lily looked at the carpet again, absently admiring its designs, and the tall blond said slowly, "And you are afraid the same affliction lies upon you?"

The redhead forced a shrug. "I do not know," she said softly, then boldly met his eyes, looking suddenly stern. "However, I can assure you, Lord Remington, I will take every conceivable precaution to ensure it is of no fault of my own you might not succeed in your wish for an heir in the nursery of your beloved country home."

Scorpius looked as though she'd slapped him for the briefest of moments, then schooled his face back into a mask of bland disinterest. "Of that I am certain, Lady Remington," he replied with cool indifference. "I do not doubt you would love nothing more than to retire in the country raising our children."

Lily swallowed, because if that didn't sound like him saying he would not be present with her should she retire once more to country life, she didn't know what would. "I would," she agreed, and bit her tongue against the urge to add she would prefer he come with her.

"Very well," he said lightly. "I shall send word of your return on the morrow, and you may set out at your leisure."

Lily could only stare for a beat, feeling as if she'd been struck in return, and then nodded, swallowing the urge to demand to know why he felt no need to join her, and fought a sigh. This was the precise thing she wanted, had always wanted, from marriage. A life of freedom, away from London, to raise her children and do as she pleased. Only now that she'd gotten a taste of passion, she felt as starved for it as her husband had confessed himself being the morning after their wedding night, and the thought of going without made her heart beat uncomfortably and her stomach drop past her toes. "As you wish," she said blandly, and turned to quit the room.

"Lily," Scorpius said as she reached the door, and the redhead deigned to look back at him over her shoulder. "Thank you," he said simply, and Lily blinked, trying to understand what that meant.

Her husband's face looked happy, if a tad reserved about it, but his eyes were still dark and angry looking. "You are welcome," she replied, and moved out of the drawing room, toward the stairs.

Scorpius watched her go, feeling a potent mix of churning emotions that made him crave a stiff brandy and the solitude of his study. So, with casual grace, he carried himself to his study, poured himself a stiff drink, and sat at his desk. Lily was with child. And she was going away. No matter how much he tried to go beyond that, he couldn't.

He should've known it. He'd taken her, frequently and in excess, since he'd forced her to come to London, and while he didn't regret a second of it, because she was so bloody tempting he could hardly contain himself, Scorpius still felt bad in that moment. He told himself he should be pleased he'd gotten her with child, but while that was a decidedly pleasant thought, the blond duke couldn't help but feel nettled still. Certainly, that had been the intended end of his association with Lily, but goddamn it, he couldn't help but want her still. She was all tempting woman encased in flawless creamy flesh, his alone to devour and savour, and he didn't relish the thought of her leaving him.

A snide voice in his head told him to go with her, but he shunted that traitorous thought aside. Scorpius had _fun_ in London. He liked being a prominent member of Society, and going to whatever function he desired, but the thought of doing it all now, without Lily, made it seem dull. There would be no one beside him to show up incompetent players of the pianoforte, when he could persuade her to play, and she had such a way with words that anything sharp she might've said seemed utterly polite with her delivery to those who displeased her. Scorpius couldn't help it. He was well and truly in like with his young wife, and while he wanted to bend to her wishes, especially now that she was expecting his child, the Duke of Remington couldn't bring himself to feel okay with Lily going back to the country, all alone, to live in his manor house with his mother.

The blond downed his brandy noisily, in a way that would have made his father shout, and got up to pour another. He didn't _want_ to feel this way. The inability to resist Lily's creamy, feminine figure, the desire to have her near him, and most of all, the way he couldn't seem to stop thinking if she _did_ go back to the country, he would have no choice but to follow. As much as the blond duke hated to admit it, even privately, to himself, he was well and truly addicted to Lily, and the light she seemed to lend to his existence.

He sat down in his chair again and lifted his brandy to his mouth, then paused. He couldn't resist her, he had to have her with him, and he was all but addicted to the lusciousness of her body and the passionate bright soul within? That sounded an awful lot like… He shook his head, putting his drink down. No, it simply couldn't be. He couldn't - didn't - _love_ Lily. The thought in and of itself was enough to make him laugh. She was his wife, and there was no way he could ever feel something so deep and all consuming as _love_ for his wife, simply because Malfoy men never loved their wives.

But then he pictured watching her trundle away, bearing his babe, in a carriage bound for his estates, left without a single protection, save his driver, along the way. He cringed, and downed half his drink. No, that wouldn't do at all. He would have to go with her, at least to ensure she arrived safely. And as for the silly love business… Scorpius shook his head. He was just feeling lusty, certainly. After he'd sated himself with Lily's feminine assets, he'd certainly see reason.

He drank the last of his brandy respectably, if only to make up for earlier insults to good drink, and stood up once more. Yes, after he satisfied the lust that made his blood boil and skin prickle, he'd definitely see that there was absolutely no way he was _in love _with Lily. Scorpius hurried up to his bedchamber, hoping to find Lily already in bed.

When he got to his bedchamber, after disrobing in his dressing room with almost undignified haste, he felt a jolt of disappointment. Because when he entered the bedchamber, excited and anticipating a long night of lovemaking to drown his traitorous thoughts, there was no Lily in his bed. He made to go into her dressing room and found the door locked. Anger reared, sharp and unexpected, but Scorpius tamped down on the urge to break the door down. Instead he went around and through her ladies' bedroom, and smirked a little when the door opened easily.

"What are you doing?" Lily demanded, covering herself at his intrusion, and Scorpius almost resisted the urge to smirk, because she was in a steaming bath, looking far too edible and deliciously naked.

"Coming to find you," Scorpius replied huskily. "I should hope you are not hiding, Lily."

"No," she said, looking down, and the blond fought the impatient urge to tell her to look at him. "I am simply taking a bath." Silvery eyes traced over the creamy swells of her breasts, the smooth lines of her collarbones, her dainty shoulders, and without thought, Scorpius moved forward into her dressing room. Lily's head snapped up hazel eyes hard and angry. "And I would prefer to do so in peace."

"I would prefer you come to bed," he replied lightly, moving to sit on the tufted stool before her vanity, and Lily swallowed thickly.

The candlelight made his hair glimmer, and the bath was making her feel calm and loose. She'd had a small sip of sherry just before her bath had been ready, to calm her temper and distraught nerves, and she felt the alcohol relaxing her. "I am most certain you would, Scorpius, but I have not yet finished. And I do not require supervision."

The blond watched her begin to undo her hair and felt his cock stirring to life in his hastily donned drawers. He undid the sash on his dressing gown, smiling a little as he watched his wife's eyes drop to peek at his bared flesh. "Would you require assistance?" he drawled as she lifted her sponge. A dark red eyebrow lifted and she abandoned the sight of his chest peeking out from the parted robe to stare him down coolly once more.

"To bathe myself? Not for many years, Scorpius," she said haughtily, trying to tell herself she was immune to his blatant sexuality, and was untroubled by the knowledge he could have her begging for him with embarrassing ease. It didn't work. She still wanted, and craved him, even though she knew, in a woefully short amount of time, she would be leaving for the country again. Only this time, she went alone.

Lily started slightly when she felt warm, large hands smoothing over her shoulders, the slightly rough palms creating a sensual friction that caressed her nerve endings pleasurably. Scorpius smoothed his thumbs along the inside of her shoulder blades, and Lily bit her lip against a groan of relaxation, feeling warmth tingling through her veins, making her far warmer than the bath could dream. "Do you require assistance relaxing then, my darling?" he murmured, and she sighed when his mouth brushed the side of her neck.

"Scorpius," she breathed. Lily didn't want this, didn't want to keep falling for his unmitigated sexual prowess and the stupid belief that had taken seed inside her, when she'd found out she was expecting, that they would ever be a proper, loving family. She knew in her heart it was naive and foolish and she'd only wind up brokenhearted in the end. And that fear kept her clinging desperately to her resolve to loathe Scorpius.

"Mmm, yes," the duke rumbled, and Lily felt herself melting when his lips brushed up the column of her neck, kissing and sucking and taking her to blissful euphoria like a draught of sherry. "Just relax, darling," he continued, his soothing, rough voice making her relax further still into the tub, and her head lolled to the side, giving her husband better access to the porcelain flesh as he massaged her slowly and kissed her with humble devotion.

Needless to say, her damnable body betrayed her, and once Scorpius had massaged her into a limp ragdoll that groaned and sighed with pleasure after every brush of his hands and mouth over her flesh, he lifted her from the tub, wrapped her in her dressing gown, and carried her, bridal style, into his bedchamber.

To her surprise, though, after Scorpius deposited her in bed, he simply snuffed the lantern and climbed in beside her, pulling the coverlet over them both. She merely laid there for a long moment as silence descended between them, and then turned her head to look at Scorpius, who was stretched beside her, one arm under his head, the other resting casually on his stomach, regarding her. "Go to sleep, Lily," he said, one corner of his mouth lifting as he watched her hazel eyes rove down his body, pausing on the rather obvious line of his arousal that the bed linens did little to hide.

"I am not feeling restful," she replied, more than ready to enjoy whatever activities her husband wished to partake in. She knew, rather soon at that, she would be without them, and the weakest part of her wanted the chance to soak up enough intimacy to last a lifetime from the man she hated she was falling for. She licked her lips and turned to face Scorpius, boldly putting a hand over his, admiring the handsome lines of his face and the way the lantern light glinted on his hair.

Heat waved through Lily, pooling between her thighs and making her heart pound as Scorpius, still staring at her and smirking with that irresistible little half smile, gently slid his hand out from under hers to rest atop it and guided her fingers just the tiniest bit lower. "Lily," he murmured, and the redhead inhaled shakily, trying her very best to exercise self control, and not do something that would undoubtedly spoil the moment, even as her hand slid lower down his abdomen still. Teeth sank into her plush lower lip as she felt the warmth radiating out from her husband's arousal, and hazel eyes, pupils blown wide with desire, locked on Scorpius's silver ones.

"Do you wish for me to stop?" the redhead whispered, even as she boldly slid her hand lower still, with his much larger one atop it, and over the very tip of the raised line of his erection. Her heart was pounding so loud she was certain her husband could hear it, even as she shifted her thighs together, trying to relieve the aching pressure of wanting and needing him inside her, bringing her to blissful oblivion.

"Lily," he said again, impossibly rougher, and she licked her lips, even as his eyes shut briefly before he grasped her hand, removing it from himself. "Darling," he breathed, and Lily was pleased, if surprised, to see he was on the verge of losing control. She felt inherently powerful that she could have such a profound effect on the man who'd all but ruined her for any other since she'd tied herself to him. But then her heart sank as he opened his eyes, looking at her in the semi-dark, the moon and a few streetlamps shining through a gap in the curtains illuminating his face and the resigned expression upon it. "You are in a delicate state," he murmured, and the redhead swallowed past the instant urge to cry.

She was so incredibly foolish to have even hoped, let alone assumed with confidence as she'd done, that things might not be wholly and irreparably changed by the news of her being with child. Instinctively she pulled her hand away, trying to keep herself composed, and forced a nod. "Of course," she said, hardly recognizing her own voice as her entire self reeled at the rejection. She made to roll back over, to at least pretend to sleep while she tried in vain to stop loving the man she'd married for all the right reasons and yet none that mattered anymore. "My apologies, my lord, I did not-"

Scorpius cut her off before she could finish, one arm hooked delicately around her waist, gently restraining her from shutting him out, as his lips found hers easily, kissing her soundly and making everything even more muddled and confused inside Lily's heart and head. "Do not misunderstand, my darling," he murmured, between kisses that peppered her lips and jaw and throat.

"Then what-?" she asked, trying to hold back a sob as her voice wobbled dangerously.

That wicked half-smile overtook his features again, and she hated that her damnably foolish heart kept on hoping she could find at least the solace of passion within her marriage still, especially when she felt the tip of Scorpius's tongue tracing the inside of her lower lip as he kissed her once more. "You are in a delicate state," he repeated, gently laying her back and kissing down her throat again to her clavicles, brushing his lips tenderly over her flesh before roaming lower, to the neckline of her dressing gown, tongue darting out hungrily. "And as such, it does not feel at all right that you should be exerting yourself, in any way, by attempting to seduce me." Lily's brows pulled together, still confused as to just what Scorpius was implying, even as he shifted lower in bed and she felt one of his hands tracing up the inside of her thigh. She made to push up onto an elbow, but then her hips lifted as a teasing finger caressed her slick folds, and her back arched as Scorpius's questing mouth nudged aside her dressing gown to lay claim to her nipple.

"Scorpius," she whispered, biting back a low moan as she felt him smirking against her flesh, unable to hold in a second sound of pleasure as his finger entered her, curling deliciously as his thumb grazed the straining hub of her excitement.

"All I wish for you to do right now, Lily," he murmured as he kissed across her chest to bare her other breast, "is allow me to seduce you instead." She moaned louder still as another finger slid inside her, beside the first, and Scorpius tugged at her nipple with his teeth. Then he shifted once more, and the sound of his voice, rough and husky and right against her ear, pushed her right to the edge. His words all but shoved her over it. "For I am still a rake, darling, and your pleasure is more than enough to satisfy me. For now, anyway."

XXX

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**: I just want to say thank you, again, for all the love and positivity this fic has received in the last few chapters. It honestly means a great deal to me, like all writers, that there are people who enjoy reading my stuff. And I know a few of you are upset with the speed (or lack thereof) of updates, but just know I am trying to diligently keep up on writing this, as well as my other WIPs, but I'm not a machine. Writing is a hobby, and one that takes a backseat to work, family, and life in general. I wish I could pump out a chapter every week, but that's just not in the cards right now, so it's probably going to keep being roughly a month between updates. Thanks for your understanding, and patience, and all the love and reviews; you guys honestly rock. :)


End file.
